Naruto of The Great Tribes
by golfbum
Summary: Greetings brother. What brings you all the way here to Konoha from the Great Plains?", the young Genin asked. The next words spoken set a smile and shiver upon the young teen,"Tell your Shadow of Fire that we are coming. Tell him Light in Maelstrom."
1. Rising Sun New Chapter

My first story please don't take it easy on me :). Tell me what i am doing wrong, give me advice, anything you do to help will be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, the name Ardeth Bay and Horus from The Mummy Trilogy, or any songs, names, quotes, and legends that might show up in this fic.

Now that thats out of the way Lets Begin!

* * *

As the morning sun rises among the rolling, grassy plains of the Land of Kusa a young man is on top of one of the many hills. The young man's skin is as brownish-red as the earth beneath his feet, his hair, as dark as the night's sky, ussually flowing down his back only ending a bit above his waist, is tied into a ponytail in order to attempt to control it.

His face looked to be set in stone, yet seemed to be in complete tranquility. his eyes are hard, but seemed to shine and offer a kind of warmth and wisdom not seen if someone so young.

As the sun rises and hits the land with its light and warmth the young man stands as well, rising just as the sun before him. After rising fully to his height, standing at 5' 6'' the young man took a deep breath as the new day began Yet before he could go deeper into his calmness a light sounding screech was heard in the morning sky.

Looking above him to see a small falcon circling a smile made its way onto his face, before a shrill whistle left his lips calling to the small bird to his arm.

The bird dipped into a dive before opening its small wings and slowly flapping onto the dark teen's forearm. The falcon was a magnificent specimen, it was standing a good 9 inches tall and had a two foot long wing span. it was almost completely grey with a white patch on its breast and huge golden colored fierce eyes built for seeing distant prey or objects.

"Are you clear on the message you are to deliver to him?", the teen asked of the bird of prey. The only response seemed to be the sound of the wind blowing before it calmed once again. "Good. Now go quickly Horus! Fly to our Brother in the Land of Fire and deliver our message to him.", the teen gently rubs the feathers on the birds breast, "and stay with him until we arrive. Study his habits and how he is treated, I never did like leaving him in that place."

Horus, as he is now known, tilts his head towards his partner as though asking a question. The teen laughed,"Yes I don't see whats wrong with surprising him with a little hello, we do need to get him back for that one prank long ago...", he recalls fondly.

The young falcon then hops to stand on the young man's index finger, facing away from the human, readying for take off. "Now fly Horus! Let the Spirits of the Winds and of our People guide you to your destination and our Brother Light in the Maelstrom!", the young man bought his hand back only for a second before throwing it forward and launching Horus into the sky, "Fly high Horus!"

And with a loud screech the young falcon took of into the sky quickly climbing with the thermals and was soon nothing but a spot in the distance.

"Sending our bretheren a message so early into the trip eh young Talon? Or perhaps you are warning him of the trials to come?" an older voice was heard saying.

"EH? Oh Elder White Bull! Uh hehe good morning sir." young Talon bowed to the Elder.

White Bull was a older man whose skin was darker then the young man in front of him and with skin as tough as leather. His mind was as sharp as Horace's talons and with but a few words could bring down even the most arrogant of men. His hair much like Talon's was just as long yet instead of completely black his was white.

White Bull was wearing white leather skinned clothes with a white fur robe draped around his shoulders that he would use on the hunts and on the really cold nights. It was said that Elder White Bull's white furred robe and leather came from a huge white buffalo that he had single handedly taken down with his spear after the bull had gorged his horse, Swift Tails, during one of his trials when he was a younger man.

White Bull let loose a small laugh at the young male, "Good morning to you as well Talon. While i appluad you for letting your Brother and his village know of our soon to be arrival, but we must gather ourselves and meet up with the other Tribes before we set out for the Land of Fire.", shaking his head good naturely as the young man blushed at being reminded of his unfinished duties.

"Yes Elder I shall return to camp and help the others prepare themselves for the journey through the Land of Rain to the border between Sand and Fire Country. Though if I may ask Elder?...", getting the nod to continue Talon sheepishly looked up at the old man, "Exactly Which of the Tribes of Sand are we to meet up with?".

"Hahaha! Why it is our old friends the Medjai young Warrior! The only Tribe that is as old and as set in their ways as our own people." White Bull exclaimed with glee, "And it is not just any Medjai Tribe but the one that we are both familiar with."

"Ardeth Bay's Tribe! Ha it has been so long since I've seen that tall cactus in the desert." Talon smiled remmebering his long time friend.

"The very same child. Now about your message to young Light in Maelstrom?" White Bull questioned the young teen, "Did you remind him to tell the Hokage, Inuzuka, and Nara Clans as well of our arrival? It would not look well upon yourself if the proper requirements are NOT met when we arrive, would it?"

Talon gulped as his brain re-worded White Bull's message, "No Honorable Elder! I informed Horus to say that he also has messages for the Fire Shadow and the two Clans, Horus has not failed our bretheren yet sir, and the two Clans will heed our calls to provide for us when we arrive. They will honor the pacts they made with us long ago."

"Good job my boy. I am happy to know that our Tribes will be taken care of. It warms and eases this old Warrior's heart a bit." White Bull replied. "Now back to the Tipis with you young one, we must prepare for the long journey ahead of ourselves."

"Yes Elder!", and with a bow to the old man Talon quickly left his side to help with the preparations to the Praires between Sand and Fire.

'You will make a great leader yet boy, just like your two brothers of different Tribes' White Bull thought, 'I just hope you are ready to face as many trials as i had to.'

Suddenly the wind which had been blowing from the east changed directions and began blowing south west from Konoha's direction.

_'The winds? Great Gandmother why have you changed your directons just now? Is this change to be one of good or misfourtune?'_, the elder thought worriedly before kneeling on one knee and placing a hand on the Earth, whilst closing his eyes.

"Oh Great Mother Earth hear me, your son! Great Grandmother Winds has changed Her Path once more towards the home of one of your children and of our Brother, please Show me oh Mother who is wise and patient! Show me what thy eyes do see of our journey to our Brother in the Land of Fire! Show me with your own eyes the Visions yet to pass!", prayed the old warrior.

When the Elder opened his eyes they were completely white and so bright that they cast shadows on the tall grass around him. His eyes seemed to focus ahead of him as though what he was seeing was right in front of him. Several seconds later he closed his eyes and the white light slowly dissapeared into himself. Yet to some what a couple of seconds was seemed like hours to him.

"I see thank you Mother for your warnings," White Bull then stood up and looked southwest towards Konoha, "Be Strong Maelstrom, for we will arrive as quickly as we can to help aid you in the coming weeks. Stay strong my grandson, for your Brothers, your Family, is coming to help. I just hope we are enough..."

With his last words spoken White Bull turns towards the camp to finish packing his own tipi, afterall he wouldn't be setting a good example to the younger generations if he didn't follow his own duties....or getting his ass chewed out by his loving wife infront of the younglings and other Elders of their Brother and Sister Tribes.

* * *

Well tell me what u guys think. Good, Bad, a soon to be Epic Master Piece? All critism is welcome even flamers are welcome here too! Lets me know My story is atleast getting read :).


	2. Naruto's the Leader!

Chapter Two is here and we're ready to kick it into high gear!

Welcome folks I'd just like to thank a couple of people here on fan fiction for their support before we start.

*Ahem*:

Bleacher: thanks dude for the vote of confidence. Yeah i could probably give more on the plot, but hey where's the fun in that? Isn't it better to find out whats going on in the story by reading the whole story bit by bit then just reading the summary?

Also honorable mentions:

gamabunta95, vonsinhaus, tola, Keyblader-Sleven, and Wyrtha

Thanks to those mention above!

Disclaimer: I do not own: Naruto, Anything from the Mummy trilogy, or any quotes, legends, songs, or famous names that might show up. I just own the plot and the characters Talon,White Bull, and The Weary Hawk.

Now its time to let your eyes do the walking and admire the results of my dancing fingers FOO FOO!

* * *

Time Skip: 4 days since departure

For four days young Horus, the falcon partner of Talon, had been flying towards Konoha to deliver a message for his partners Brother.

Young Horus was said to be one of the fastest falcons of his generations, he had delivered messages from the northern parts Land of Earth to the middle of the Lands of Sand in record time. He was sure that this delivery would be a cake walk since the distance was not too far and the weather seemed clear on the first day. He and his partner had measured and both thought the trip would be no longer then three days...

Yet Grandmother of the Wind and Mother Earth seemed to be conspiring against him and some how they manage to get the Two Brothers of Destruction in on this conspiracy as well! Now Horus was an patient bird, he had made many long trips between Talon and their friend Ardeth, who gave Horus to Talon when he was but an egg, and under bad weather but this was getting ridiculous.

Rain, high winds, and lightning crashed around the young bird of prey, as he waited for a clearing in the weather to continue on his journey, causing any small rodents that he could feast on, during the journey, underground making for one unhappy, ruffled, hungry falcon.

The only thing Horus knew was that there better be a nice plump field rat waiting for him at the end of this road trip, or a certain pair of golden hair and long black haired teens were going to become intimate with his very sharp talons.

Now if only The Spirits of Thunder and Lightning would calm themselves from their battle he could be on his way. He still had one and a half days worth of travel to go....

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha

The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the general populace was enjoying the long deserved break from the terrible weather they had been having. Children were running around laughing as the merchants in the market shouted out about their prices, haggled with customers, or argued with fellow stall owners.

All seemed to be peaceful in the prosperous village, with ninjas coming and going, no war, no sneak attacks, no-

BOOM!

And yet like all things in the world those moments must come to pass.

"AAAAH! SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"OH YOU CAN EXPLAIN ALRIGHT! WHY DONT YOU STOP RUNNING AND EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE EVEN LATER THEN KAKASHI-SENSEI?"

Ah yes and here we come upon one of the heroes of the story young Uzumaki Naruto. Village prankster, dead-last of his class, holder of the dreaded Kyuubi No Yoko, and member of Team 7 lead by the famous "CopyCat" Ninja Hatake Kakashi along-side Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the current pink haired girl chasing after our blonde headed hero around the bridge their team usually meets at.

"Sigh, don't you think you should stop them Sensei? They are causing quiet a disturbance." Sasuke, standing on top of the archway, asked before turning his attention back to his teacher, "and I am missing valuable training time watching those two idiots."

"Mah, mah Sasuke no need to be so up tight. There will always be time for training, but there will be very little time to relax on weeks such as this besides," the older ninja looked up from his Make-Out Paradise with lazy eyes, "We have been seriously lacking in our team bonding so why don't we wait a bit longer and enjoy the show?"

Kakashi then gave his infamous eye smile, "Then we'll find out what made our naruto so late that I showed up even before he did? Aren't you just a little bit curious about your fellow ninja?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth when his teacher told him to relax, "No I do not care about the dobe nor do I want to know anything about him. For all we know he could've been at that stupid ramen stand he likes so much or had slept in late today. All i care about is getting stronger."

Sasuke then turned his head away from his sensei with a frown on his face and anger in his eyes. 'Ugh. I thought for sure after the mission to Wave he would've lighten up a bit but looks like I was wrong.', though Kakashi, 'Well guess our fun is over.'

Jumping down in the middle of of his other two students, calmly, he then grabbed the two run away teens by the back of their shirts like a mother dog would pick up her pups by their scruff. It made for quiet an amusing scene since both teens curled up as they looked towards their teacher's face.

"Now that I have your attention, may be you two can stop causing massive property damage to the bridge so that we don't get fined, or have to fix it up ourselves hmm?"

"But Sensei Naruto was even later then you! We've had to wait here an extra hour just for him to show up!", the pink haired girl complained.

Kakashi turned towards Sakura with a hard look, "And I'm sure that Naruto has a valid explanation to why he was late today Sakura. So why don't we give your teammate a chance to explain himself before you attempt to turn him into paste huh?"

"EEP! Yes Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry!" Sakura cried out.

"Good now lets go some place more private since we've already caused a lot of noise thanks to you two. Now off we go!" The Copy-nin exclaimed proudly.

Naruto then awkwardly asked a question, afraid of setting the pink girl off again, "Uh Kakashi-Sensei do you think you can put us down now? we can walk just fine by ourselves you know..."

"Ah, but you see Naruto putting you both down means letting both of you go." Kakashi replied smugly, "And i don't want Sakura-chan to get her hands on you or for you to disappear on us before we get to Training Ground Seven. I'm fairly interested in what could've kept you away for so long?"

Fortunately for Naruto, who had by then resigned himself to Fate, was saved from his impromptu interrogation by the arrival of a black cloaked ANBU member with a blank white mask.

"Good afternoon, ANBU-san, may I ask why you are here blocking our path towards our training grounds?" Kakashi asked confused.

The ANBU bowed towards the grey haired man, "Forgive me Kakashi-senpai, but I have an emergency message for your team or more specificably for one Uzumaki Naruto. He has been requested for a mission to a farm outside the village owned by a farmer named The Weary Hawk."

Kakashi thought for a minute before replying, "Sounds more like a title then a name to me ANBU-san."

The ANBU looked towards the blonde teen in his Senpai's arms, "I am sure Uzumaki-san knows where the farm is and the owner very well. He can lead you to your destination, also he has been given lead role for this mission. You will also be meeting with Team Eight who is already there from an earlier mission on the farm. This mission is to be labeled Mid C-rank in the books because of the size of the teams there and for any unseen danger. Understood?"

Naruto had managed to dislodged himself during the brief briefing, cause of both his sensei's and teammates shock over the details, stood tall and answered the ANBU.

"Yes ANBU-san I understand we will be leaving now and should arrive there long before sun down and find out the rest of the details from both Team Eight and The Weary Hawk ojii-san. Do we Have a Time Limit on this mission?", he asked, breaking the spell on his team.

"Yes you have three days to complete your mission as well as help with Team Eight's own mission, starting when you arrive at the farm. Good luck Team Seven.", and with that said the ANBU disappeared into a white smoke cloud and was gone.

Naruto then turned towards his team-mates and sensei, "Okay here's the deal: everyone go home and pack for a three day round trip and meet at the North Gate in twenty. Bring clothes you don't mind getting dirty since there could be a number of things down at the farm that could've happened."

Sakura manage to wake herself completely from her shock first, "Damn it Naruto we all know it was just probably a joke. Kakashi-Sensei is really in charge of this mission not you right sensei?"

"As Sakura said dobe, there is no way the Hokage would've put you in charge of any mission this big.", Sasuke grunted/agreed with Sakura, causing the girl to think she had gained some points with her long time crush. He continued, "I'm sure once we get there Kurenai-sensei will tell us that Kakashi is in charge of the mission not you."

Naruto closed his eyes attempting to block the soon to be headache, "You know Teme i really don't care what you think. As of right now I've been put into the leader position and you will follow my ord-"

"Are you actually trying to order me around Dobe?", the Uchiha asked angrily, "What gives you the right to order me around Dead-last? I am the last Uchiha and so there for I am above you! in fact if any of us should've been chosen as leader then it is obvious it would be either Kakashi or me." the Last Heir announced proudly.

"Well to bad Sasuke, I'm the one in charge of the mission right now not you. Unless something happens that causes that to change I am the leader and you will follow my orders, got it?", Naruto spoke softly, "And encase you still think I'm incompetent then why don't you ask Kakashi-Sensei where The Weary Hawk's farm is? Or why don't you tell us yourself since your being oh so generous today?" Naruto asked of the young Uchiha.

Sasuke once more gritted his teeth as he could not recall ever hearing of the name The Weary Hawk or of any place called as such. He then turned to his Sensei hoping that Kakashi had some idea of where the place was to put the dobe in his place.

Kakashi, sensing the eyes of his students bearing down on him, looked down at all three of them and gave the reply that two of them didn't want to hear.

"Unfortunately I myself do not know anybody or any place called Weary Hawk. So we must assume that Naruto knows the way since we were not given a directions on how to get there."

Sakura eyes opened wide and tried to make sense of this reality, "But Kakashi-Sensei Team Eight and their sensei got there and they didn't have Naruto! So that just shows some people know where it is right?"

"Fortunately for them Sakura-chan," Naruto answered her instead, "they probably had directions from the mission statement they were given. Unfortunately for them they didn't have me and had to take a much harder path to Weary's home."

As Sakura and Sasuke both bristled with anger next to each other, Kakashi asked Naruto, "Are you saying that you not only know where this places is Naruto but that there is an easier way to get there?"

"Of course Sensei, after all....", the young blonde paused, "It's the only place I can truly call home here."

* * *

And Cut! *WHEW* he he and that's all she wrote this time ladies and gentlemen.

Next Time on NOTGT Finding Rest!

Please Review! You know you want too!


	3. Finding Rest

Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the third chapter of Naruto of the Great Tribes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the name Ardeth Bay and Horus from The Mummy Trilogy, or any songs, quotes, and legends that might show up in this Story.

"Hello"- Normal

'_Hello_'- thought

**(Greetings Brethren)** Thought speak

**"Release me Fool!"- **Demon/Spirits

Now lets begin.

* * *

_3 and ½ days into trip_

He could feel it now. The bond that was only felt with those his partner called Brothers. Finally Horus' trip was coming to a close and he would be reunited with Maelstrom soon enough. But the young hawk was tired, hungry, and cold. He would have to continue the journey the next day. Luckily he had stumbled upon a farm not to far from the village that was out of way and seemed would take many hours to find on foot. He could rest there in the barn, but Horus could not shake the unmistakable feeling that the farm had. It felt just as the Tribe did. Horus could feel the Aura's of those who have been blessed by the Spirits.....

**(So it is as the old human foretold, greeting Brother of the Sky how goes you?), **a voiced echoed within the falcon's mind.

Young Horus was so focused on finding the auras that he never noticed himself being surrounded by two different falcons, one on either side of him. So great was his shock he gave a screech of fear at the new arrivals.

The falcon to his left let out a deep laugh, **(Ha ha ha ha! There is no need to be frighten young sibling. You are among friends and family now.) **This falcon seemed to be several inches bigger the Horus, his wing span two and a half feet long. His feathers were all black as the darkness of thunder clouds, except for around his eyes, they were of a solid blood red. His beak as well was impressive for the curve of it showed that it was as dangerous as his talons.

**(Now now father, must you make fun of our younger brother? Look at the poor dear he must have been caught in that storm heading north.), **a female voice admonished the male to Horus' left, **(Tell us Brother why are you here? It has been so long since we have heard from our wandering brethren to the North. I am know as Touched by Clouds and my father is known as Moon's Shadow.).**

The female to his left was probably one of the most beautiful creature Horus' had every seen in his short life. Her feathers were as pure white as untouched snow, cleaned and picked to perfection, moving in the thermals as the clouds in the sky. She was only a bit bigger then himself letting him know she was his age, may be older.

After calming his racing heart as they showed to be kind to him he spoke to the older Moon's Shadow, **(I have come to seek out Light in the Maelstrom and I have made a most hazardous journey to these lands.)** He calmed himself down some more to ask them, **(Please my brother and sister allow me to stay here in your territory before I leave to deliver my message?).**

Both the falcons laughed once more at the young falcon between them. **(Ah young brother you may stay as long as you like here for this is not only our home but the home of all of those who follow the Old Ways of The Great Spirit!), **Moon's Shadow exclaimed proudly.** (Follow us our brother. We shall show you to our roosting area so that you may rest.),** Touched by Clouds thought softly.

With a word of thanks the three birds of prey swooped down onto the small farm passing by several fields, a barn, stables with horses, and stopping at a small yard, landing between a decent size home and several tipis on to a small wooden fence.

Near by was an old man sitting and stroking a small fire. His hair was long ending just above his butt and was black with white stripes going through it. The old man's face was rugged and filled with wrinkles, but his eyes twinkled with the knowledge of one who had seen much in his life and the fire of a young warrior.

He spoke to the three falcons in a raspy voice, "Greeting Shadow and Clouds. Welcome home both of you.", the old man coughed, "I see you have found our guest that I said would arrive today. Greetings Horus, I am Weary Hawk ,owner of the land before you and Follower of the Great Spirit."

"Cloud! Your back!"

The Four turned towards the wooden house to see a young human child, with dark black hair, run outside followed by three older children, a white puppy, and a beautiful dark haired woman with exotic red eyes.

**(Rose!), **Touched by Clouds yelled loudly, before flying towards the young girl, flying in several circles before landing on her shoulders and allowed the young girl to softly brush her feathers.

"Oh Shadow how come you never act that way around me anymore my partner?", Weary Hawk questioned his fellow falcon.

**(Old man you know we are both to old to be acting like those two over there. We have known each other for many years and I sense no need to act like a newly partnered hatch-ling.), **Moon's Shadow replied.

"Oh but it would make this old man feel so much better if you did Shadow.", the old man wheezed out, "Don't you care any more for your fellow Brother of the Great Spirit?"

The older falcon sighed before flapping over to his friend and landing on his shoulder, **(What you need more old man, is to have a medicine man look you over or a new pair of lungs.),** he whispered loudly.

This cause both the younger falcons and the young red-head girl to laugh loudly at the old man.

"Stupid old bird, your lucky we have enough food for our soon to be many guest otherwise I'd feed you to them for supper instead of deer.", Weary Hawk muttered under his breath. "Anyway Young Horus I know of your journey and the message you bare with you. I am happy to announced that your journey is at almost at an end though I ask for patience since the one you seek is on his way here now from the village." Weary Hawk caught his breath before continuing, "You of course are welcome to rest here as long as you like and take any roost in the barn as yours."

Spreading his wings Horus then dipped his head towards the Elder, **(Thank you for your hospitality Honorable Elder, I will happily accept your invitation though....), **Horus then looked up towards the four seemingly stunned humans and the puppy, **(May I ask who your other guest are, here in your home?).**

This bought the other falcons attention to their other guest in the small yard.

**(Rose, my dear, who are these humans and why are they here?)**

**(What in the darkest gopher hole is going on here Hawk?! These people weren't here when we left this morning?)**

Both Clouds and Shadow faced the young children and the adult with great hostility. Flaring their wings and screeching angrily at the small group causing them to back away from the sudden protective nature of the falcons.

"MOON'S SHADOW AND TOUCHED BY CLOUDS YOU WILL REIGN IN YOUR ANGER NOW! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU GREET GUEST IN OUR HOME AS STATED BY THE LAWS OF THE GREAT SPIRIT!", Weary Hawk yelled at the two falcons. His eyes blazing with a great fire he turned back and forth between the two of them, "Stand down now you two."

The two falcons lowered their heads in shame upon forgetting the laws of the Great Spirit. **(We apologize for our rude behavior, please accept our apologizes and forgive us our trespasses.) **Both spread their wings and bowed to the guest.

The dark haired woman stepped forward, "Apology accepted. My name is Yuhi Kurenai and I am the sensei of Team Eight of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. My team consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, his partner Akamaru, and Aburume Shino." All three of the newly announced members of Team Eight bowed quickly towards the two falcons while the young puppy barked an hello.

**(Inuzuka you say?), **Shadow asked the young woman quietly be for looking towards Weary Hawk, who nodded to him about his suspicions.

"These kind folks were hired to help out around the farm today and arrived many hours after you left. Unfortunately something else has made it's self known here in this sanctuary and I was forced to call once more upon the Hidden Leaf and request that our own Maelstrom be sent here soon to help me rid of our unwanted guest." Weary Hawk explained tiredly to the three falcons.

"Uh excuse me Weary Hawk-San? But who is this Maelstrom you speak of, may be we know him?", The Hyuuga Heiress stuttered out shyly.

The Inuzuka gaining some courage back yelled, "Yeah and whats the problem that your having? Just give us the chance and we'll take care of what ever you don't want here!"

The quiet Aburume then spoke, "Logically it would be better if we had such knowledge to defend ourselves, since we find this place is full of many surprises."

"Much like my students I would like these questions answered as well Weary-San. I am not about to put my students at risk due to no Intel on what is happening and why when Maelstrom arrives he will be taking over our mission?", Kurenai stated after smiling at her students for their well asked questions.

Sighing at the young ninjas Weary Hawk weighed the options of answering their questions.

**(Old man don't you even think about answering those questions! They are but children and strangers who know nothing of our world!),** Moon's Shadow told his partner his opinion.

**(I agree with my father on this Weary Hawk. They can not know of Maelstrom or of what is causing troubles in our home.),** Touched by Clouds spoke agreeing with her Father.

Turning towards the last two in the clearing he looked for their guidance on what he should do. Rose looked to Weary Hawk and smiled while nodding, letting him know she would agree with what ever his decision was. Horus though wanted to make sure all were safe from harm.

**(Honorable Elder, tell them. In the long run it will help to keep them safe and they might turn out to really be his friends. At this point in time what ever is causing the disturbance here, we will need all the help we can get.)**

Nodding Weary Hawk cleared his throat to answer their questions in a clear voice. "The one we call Light in Maelstrom, is know in your village as Uzumaki Naruto. He is my adoptive grandson and older adoptive brother towards young Rose Petals there," He said pointing towards Rose, "And the unwelcome guest in these woods is an evil spirit that I will need his help to track down and destroy"

Shocked by the stunning realization of one of their comrades other life, only Shino was able to ask the important question. "What is the spirit called?"

The old man look at the young children with great fear in his eyes, not for himself and his family but for them. "Yee-Naaldlooshii: The Skin-Walker"

* * *

And so Chapter three comes to a close and we get our very first Villain!

Who is the Yee-Naaldlooshii and what does Weary Hawk mean by "Skin-Walker"?

And where the hell is Team Seven!?

Stay tuned for Chapter four: Where's Team Seven?


	4. Where's Team 7?

Alright Chapter 4 lets get this bad boy out of the way!

Disclaimer: I do not own: Naruto, Anything from the Mummy trilogy, or any quotes, legends, songs, or famous names that might show up. I just own the plot and the characters Talon,White Bull, The Weary Hawk, Rose's Petals, Moon's Shadow, and Touched by Clouds.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen!

**Chapter 4:** **Where's Team 7?**

* * *

_Outside Konoha two hours after mission briefing._

'_Damn those two! Seriously is it so hard to believe that for once I know something they don't?'_, Naruto thought to himself as he was running through the forest surrounding his destination.

As you can see our young hero has been ranting secretly about his fellow teammates, in his head, for quiet a while now. More specifically since his departure from Konoha's North Gate several hours ago.

Naruto swore once more to himself, _'Damn Kakashi-Sensei too! Offering to stay behind my ass. He's probably going to talk to the Hokage about this mission, and I betcha a months worth of ramen he told that teme and banshee to stay behind!'_ Shaking his head from such thoughts he continuously jumped from one branch to another quietly, completely ignore his fellow traveling companion a couple of feet behind him.

"Oi kid slow down will ya?! While I have the most stamina out of the pack I'm not exactly that fast!" a huge bulldog yelled from behind him.

His name was Bull and he was one of Kakashi's trained nin-dogs. Kakashi had summoned Bull to go with Naruto as back up, not that he didn't trust Naruto, but because it was an area he was unfamiliar with. Who knew what kind of dangers this part of the forest held.

The large dog then huffed as Naruto turned towards Bull as though surprised to see him. _'Just my luck I get stuck with a kid that has a one track mind. Why didn't Pakkun get this kind of job?! Sure because I leave a huge scent trail behind to follow later on when Kakashi gets his other two pups, but come on!'_ "I am sorry Bull-san I completely forgot you were behind me.", Naruto told the dog politely, "We are almost to our destination anyway so once we arrive at the gate, we can take a rest there and you can dispel back to your home Bull-san."

'_Well at least the kid has manners._', the bull dog thought happily, "How long until we reach the gate Uzumaki-san?"

Hearing the upbeat tone of the big dog Naruto replied, "Not much long I'd say another twenty minutes. Do you believe you can keep up for that much longer Bull-san?"

Bull snorted at the young pups attempt to get a rise out of him, "Ha! Don't count me out just yet you little whelp I'm still young for my age and can surely kick you ass from here to Suna and back without breaking a sweat!" Naruto laughed quietly to himself for once, "Good to hear Dog-san, I'm counting on you to stick with me till the end."

* * *

_One hour behind Naruto_

_'Why did I even want to take a team this year again?'_, a Grey haired gentleman asked himself, _'Oh yeah it is because Guy went off shooting his mouth about how his team is better then any team I allowed to pass my test..... I'm an idiot'._

Yes folks, the only reason Kakashi even took another stab at leading a young team of genin, is because of a certain Green Beast of Konoha that already had a team one year older then his. Not because the Hokage thought it would help him out, nor was it because he felt the need to teach his old best friend relative or dead teacher's son to become great ninjas. Plain anger and jealousy of one bowl cut, green wearing, youth shouting, tai-jutsu master known as Maito Guy!

Looking back towards his last two students, Kakashi was once more regretting his decision to pass this team. After getting over the shock of finding out his student was the leader of their next mission, he became extremely proud of Naruto as he seemed to take charge instantly of their little group. His heart warmed slightly at seeing his shortest student taking his mission seriously and not joking around.

Of course after arriving at the North Gate early, Naruto tried to see if it was a Gen-jutsu, he and his student waited for the rest of their team. When neither showed up and after putting of leaving long enough, Naruto told his sensei that he was leaving without them. Kakashi was never more pissed in his life then he was at that moment before Naruto left. Calling out to the young blonde, he then summoned up Bull one of his biggest and strongest dogs.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Naruto this is Bull, Bull this is Naruto." he introduced the two to each other, "Bull I want you to go with Naruto on his journey to this farm in the forest."_

_After sizing up each other the two nodded towards one another knowing that they would trust each other._

"_And what of you Kakashi? Will you be along soon?", Bull then asked his master._ _Kakashi nodded towards Bull,"Yes I will join you both shortly after I have located my two other wayward students. Until then please watch over Naruto."_

_Shortly after the two left Kakashi went looking for his two missing students. After looking for fifteen minutes an ANBU black ops member appeared in front of him._

"_Hatake Kakashi you are wanted in the council room at the Hokage Tower. The two students you seek are there as well and have called the council together to discuss about Uzumaki-san's mission to Weary Hawk's Farm outside of the walls.", and with nothing more left to say the ANBU member disappeared._

_'Aw crap can today get any worse?' , the Hatake heir thought to himself. _

_When he arrived at the chambers all he saw was the Hokage and his three Advisers along with his two students. One was screaming at the top of her lungs about how Sasuke should be put in charge of the mission while Sasuke stood with his arms crossed as though expecting the oldest and wisest ninjas in the village to bend over and kiss his ass._

_Seeing that the civilian council was not there Kakashi breathe a deep sigh of relief, 'You know it's the simple things in life,' before looking towards the small crowd before him, 'Hopefully I can get us out of here without any further problems and get to Naruto quickly.'. And so he walked up to the six ninja before him._

_Flashback ends._

* * *

_Present _

"Kakashi-Sensei where are we going again?", Haruno Sakura asked her sensei once again. For the hundredth time, as though they weren't going after Naruto.

"Sakura how many times do I have to tell you? We are following Naruto and Bull's scent, we are going to catch up to Naruto and we are going to listen to his each and every order he gives. No ifs, and, or buts.", Kakashi replied tiredly. Seriously how was this girl the head of her class?

"Hn, it's not like we'll actually be able to help the idiot. He's probably already gotten himself killed while on the way there and your dog is just continuing on without him", the Uchiha said arrogantly.

"Yeah its not like the idiot could do anything right to begin with no matter what the reason the Hokage has for putting him in charge!", the pink haired gen-in yelled at the top of her lungs._** 'Chaa Sasuke-kun is right the idiot is probably bleeding slowly some where is this forest! Good riddance!',**_ Inner Sakura agreeing with both the Uchiha and her outer self.

Kakashi was about to turn around and yell at the two angrily, but he was interrupted by a small pug that the three of them were following. "Don't count young Uzumaki-san out just quite yet. Granted we are following Bull's scent, it is only because his scent is the easiest to follow because it is strong and I have know him all my life.", Pakkun growled at the two young ninjas. "While it is true I am having trouble following Uzumaki's scent I can still smell it so that means he is still alive and well.", he finished.

That caused the two teens to quickly shut their mouths and for a few kami blessed moments all was quiet and relaxingly. _'Thank you Pakkun.'_, Kakashi thought.

Though as usual in Kakashi's life not everything remains as peaceful.

"Kakashi we've got company!" the small pug yelled to his master.

The three ninjas jumped down onto the forest floor and stood back to back with Pakkun in the middle of them.

"Where is it Pakkun? What do you sense?", the gray haired jounin asked his partner.

"Kakashi... I don't know...", Pakkun told Kakashi.

"what do you mean Pakkun-san I'm sure with your nose you can tell us whatever is out there.", Sakura said trying to find the enemy hidden in the forest.

"This forest hides many secrets pup, not even I can tell whats what most of the time.", the pug sniffed once more,"Though I don't know what this thing is it only seems to want to watch us... for now."

Worried Kakashi whispered to his team, afraid of letting their guest know what his plan was,"Okay here's the deal. We are going to double time it towards Naruto and Bull's location as fast as we can. No stops, no rest do you two understand?"

Before the two could voice their replies someone called out to them. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! Over here!"

It sounded like Naruto's voice! As though he was just a few feet away from them, but coming from all around them.

"Naruto is that you? Wheres Bull?" "Naruto you idiot get out here right now and stop messing around!" Both Kakashi and Sakura called out into the forest searching for their comrade in the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan! Over here! Here!", the voice called again.

"Damn dobe probably got lost from the dog and has been wandering the forest for hours.", the Uchiha replied arrogantly.

"Teme is that you! Over here help me!"

"Hn don't worry idiot I'll get you!", the Uchiha replied back to Naruto's voice, with a smirk, before jumping in the direction he was facing.

"NO! KAKASHI STOP THE BOY QUICKLY HE MUST NOT GO INTO THE WOODS!", Pakkun yelled to Kakashi in fear.

Hearing the fear in the dog's voice he jumped on to the Uchiha heir's back tackling the boy to the ground. Kakashi then pulled them both up and dragged themselves back to the group.

"Pakkun-san what is wrong? That was Naruto's voice so we have to help the idiot.", Sakura asked the small dog.

"That's not Uzumaki-san, while it is his voice I do not smell his scent any where close to us. But what I smell is something else.", Pakkun replied scared out of his mind at the smell. '_What is this creature!? It is nothing like I've ever smelled before.'_

"Kakashi what ever this is I don't want to meet. It has a very dark feeling to its aura.", Pakkun told Kakashi. Kakashi nodded towards one of his many partners, "Okay screw double time we are hauling ass you two! Now lets go!".

"Hai sensei!"

With that said the three ninjas and dog jumped into the trees again and left. Never once noticing the two big brown eyes watching them leave, or the deep angry growl that left the owner of those eyes throat.

* * *

_With Naruto._

Bull and Naruto arrived at Weary Hawk's entrance to his farm. A huge archway with a small gate and fence was the only barrier between the farm and the deep forest. "We're here Bull-san.", Naruto told to the panting Dog next to him.

The big dog collapsed onto the ground near the arch way, "Fin-fin-ally we've arrived at this accursed farm." Seeing the dog was dead tired Naruto sat next to Bull and pulled out two water bottles and an bowel. Pouring one bottle of water into the bowl he then set it in front of the huge bull dog before getting up and sitting on the fence surrounding the property.

"Arigato Uzumaki-san, I am in your debt.", Bull replied before diving in to the bowl and drinking deeply.

After several minutes of letting the dog rest Naruto turned towards Bull, "You know Bull if you want to you may dispel and go home? We have already made it to our destination so I see no need for you to stay here." The bulldog snort at the young ninja, "While I appreciate your concern Uzumaki-san, I was told to stick with you until Kakashi and the others arrive and since they are not here yet you and I are stuck with each other so get use to it.", the bull dog then smiled at the blonde, "You make it seem as though you don't like my company? I'm not that bad am I?".

The blond laughed at the bulldog's smile, "Forgive me Bull-san, but I thought it be polite to send you back since we have arrive at the farm which is a kind of sanctuary to any and all weary travelers as long as they obey the rules and laws of those living here." The human and dog shared another quick laugh before both got up and walked towards the closed gate to enter the farm area.

As Naruto opened the gate wide open a short burst of wind came forth from the path that the two had taken through the forest causing them to look back into the darkness. "Something is coming isn't it Bull-san?" "Yes Uzumaki-san And it isn't very nice."

Together the two backed into the farm as the gate closed with a slight crash. "We haven't much time Bull-san. I think I now know why I was called out here. Lets go!". "Hai!".

* * *

Chapter four is done Huzzah!

Next time Chapter Five: At the Farm! Naruto is Home!!


	5. Naruto Arrives

Hello and Welcome to Chapter Five!

First off I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed. favorite, subscribed, and etc. You all make my days great! Also it shows me that I must be doing something right!

Disclaimer: I do not own: Naruto, Anything from the Mummy trilogy, or any quotes, legends, songs, or famous names that might show up. I just own the plot and the characters Talon,White Bull, The Weary Hawk, Rose's Petals, Moon's Shadow, and Touched by Clouds.

Little side note all the rookie genins are thirteen in this story, Ardeth and Talon are fifteen while Rose is twelve.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning your eyes off the screen!

**Chapter 5:** **At the Farm! Naruto Comes Home!**

* * *

**_At the __Campfire with Team 8 and Weary Hawk's group._**

"I will draw thorns from your feet. We will walk the White Path of Life together. Like a Brother of my own blood, I will love you, I will wipe tears from your eyes. When you are sad, I will put your aching heart to rest."***** looking up from the fire he, his family, and Team 8 had sat around Weary Hawk saw Naruto and a very big bull dog arrive before them, "Welcome Maelstrom, welcome home."

Bowing down towards the old man Naruto spoke as softly and as quietly as any of his former class-mates had ever heard from him before, "Thank you Grandfather, for welcoming me back. It is good to finally be here. I would like to apologize for my lateness, but there were some unforeseen circumstances that delayed me from arriving much earlier..."

Weary Hawk waved his hand dismissively at the young genin, "Think nothing of it my boy, all that matters now is that you are here and soon we can rid our land of an accursed spirit that has recently taken to haunting outside our home." Weary then smiled warmly at the younger male, "Now aren't you going to say hello to your family and my other guest? Also there is someone here who is wanting to see you, but that can wait as he, Shadow, and Clouds are out hunting for a meal before the sun falls."

Looking up at the older man with a raised eyebrow, Naruto decided to push the question out of his mind for now. Turning towards Team 8 he once again bowed, "Hyuuga-san, Inuzuka-san, Aburume-san, and Kurenai-sensei," here he heard a small yip from within Kiba's jacket, "And Akamaru as well. I, Uzumaki Naruto, bid you hello on this glorious day under Grandfather Sun and hope that the Great Spirit blesses you today." Shocking Team 8 at how sincere and cordial he was acting towards them as though they were just strangers in the street.

Leaving them to wallow in their shock, he turned to the young dark headed girl sitting by Weary Hawk's left side. "And greetings to you, young sister. I have seen the spirits have been kind to you these many years that I have been gone.", here Naruto bowed his head in shame, "I would like to also apologize for leaving and never coming to visit you in the past. Can you find it within your heart to forgive your older brother for making you believe I had abandoned you?". His voice was filled with shame and anger at himself for not saying good-bye to Rose so long ago.

Standing up Rose then tackle-hugged the blonde to the ground, "Light in the Maelstrom, you who are my brother has no need to ask for my forgiveness when it has already been given to you. Do not feel shamed for I understood why you left when you did and I only ask that you can look at me and see the pride I have knowing you are my brother."

Pushing his glasses more onto his face Shino drew Naruto's attention away from the small reunion with his sibling. "Naruto-san, while it warms our hearts to see you reunited with your family, we need to have some questions answered before you start our mission.", the bug user stated.

Sitting down with Rose to his left and Bull on his right he looked towards Team Eight, "Alright what do you want to know?"

Hearing it was okay for them to ask questions and seeing as they had time before the sun set Kurenai decided to go first. "Where is your Team Uzumaki-san? When we heard you were the one Weary Hawk-san sent for we expected your team to be with you as well.", the young teacher asked.

When Naruto started to show an anger filled aura Team Eight quickly backed up and felt frighten of the blonde genin. Yet feeling as though nothing was wrong Weary Hawk himself stood up, with a newly lit tobacco pipe in his hand, and walked towards Naruto without a care of the aura the teen was sprouting out. Lifting this pipe by the end he then gently tapped the whiskered boy on the head...

*****Whack!* *Thud!*

And so Team Eight saw, with what seemed like a small tap on the head, Uzumaki Naruto laid out on the Earth as though he was hit on the head with a frying pan. Seeing both the looks on their faces and her adoptive brother on the ground clutching his head in pain sent Rose into a laughing fit with tears in her eyes.

_'Naruto-kun!'_

_'Holy Crap what did the old man have in that pipe!'_

_'It seems Weary-san has more strength then he lets on, though I sensed no chakra being used there was ... something else...'_

_' I sensed no chakra in the pipe or any build up in the old man! Weary-san must be stronger then he looks to do that to the kid.'_ These were the thoughts going through Team Eight's minds as they watched Naruto get up angrily and look towards Weary Hawk.

"OW! What the hell was that for Grandfather?! That really hurt!", Naruto yelled/questioned Weary Hawk with tears in his eyes and hands on his head.

"We have enough negative energy from the reason I called you, we do not need you adding anymore and possibly feeding more power to the beast. So reign in your anger and calm yourself Naruto, before you frighten our guest anymore.", Weary Hawk then looked down upon his adoptive grandson with a scary smile on his face, "or must I remind you of your old punishments by using them on you to do so?".

Hearing his grandfather say his birth name and the threat of the old punishments, Naruto quickly calmed himself down before bowing to everyone around the smoldering fire. "Forgive me everyone for scaring you I swear it won't happen again."

"Its alright Naruto-kun its just you surprised us for a moment.", Hinata stuttered out quickly to the young boy. Kiba also nodded his head in agreement still shocked at the anger the boy exuded towards his two teammates.

Shino also agreed with the Hyuuga heiress, "As Hinata-san said it is alright Uzumaki-san. And as your anger showed we're guessing that your "unforeseen circumstances" are related to your two teammates?".

Naruto snorted at the reminder of the two people who have been nothing but problems since he woke up this morning, "You could say that Shino. Those two did not want to believe that I was put in charge of this mission and when it came time for us to leave they never showed up. My sensei Kakashi offered to stay behind and follow me later once he found them.", Naruto looked down to the ground sadly, "Is it really so hard to believe that I can do something right?".

Here Kiba decided to speak up, "Well you have to admit Naruto you did act like an idiot a lot during the academy. Not to mention all your bad grades and your tendency to skip class to prank people. From the way you acted you gained the title Dobe or dead-last from the class so yes it isn't very easy for others to change their views of what you once were to how your acting right now." the dog using ninja replied sagely, or as sagely as one such as himself can look and sound.

Hearing what his old classmate had said caused Naruto to sweat-drop, "Well when you say it like that Kiba.....".

Hinata decided to help her long-time crush out, "Ano, Naruto-kun I'm sure Kiba didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did, it's just his way." she said blushingly.

"Unfortunately, Kiba is right about Uzumaki-san, Hinata-chan. With his skipping of class and other disapproving methods of gaining attention it is not surprising his teammates thought ill of him.", the usually silent Aburume spoke once again next to his team.

Once more Naruto sweat-dropped at the second male of Team Eight's brutal honesty, "Et tu Shino-san?".

Shino pushed up his glasses some more before answering, "Yes Uzumaki-san myself as well."

"Well not to cut into the breaking down of my adoptive grandson, which I will admit is kind of funny, let us prepare ourselves a quick meal. I will set out on my own to look for my grandson's team after we eat to ensure that they are safe and bring them here.", Weary Hawk spoke up, standing at his full height of 5 feet 11 inches before turning to walk away.

"By the way old man you still haven't told me why you called me out here? What gives?", Naruto asked the old gentleman, before pulling out his canteen, "It is not time for the harvest, nor do you need help birthing some of the cattle or horses. It has to be serious for calling me home after three years away?", he continued. "Is it this dark spirit you mentioned after you whacked me on my head?".

Weary Hawk stopped in his tracks before turning to Naruto, "Ah yes I almost forgot myself it seems.". Stretching himself out a bit he said, "Recently Rose and I spotted a Yee-Naldlooshii hiding in the forest while riding our horses during the early morning light.", here Naruto spitted out his water that he was drinking before looking at the old man incredulously. "Yes it shocked me as well to see this spirit so close to our home. We rode back here as fast as we could and sent an emergency hawk to Konoha as Touched by Clouds and Moon's Shadow were already out looking for an old friend of ours.".

Weary Hawk then pointed to Team Eight, "Forgotten by myself again Team Eight showed up later in the day for their mission of clearing out the barn, fixing the guest house, and the fenced boundary of the farm. This being their first C-rank they were given three days to complete it since our farm has fallen into a bit of despair."

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND THEM HOME OR AT LEAST ASK FOR MORE BACK UP OTHER THEN MYSELF!?", Naruto screamed at his grandfather.

Weary Hawk sighed at Naruto's outburst, "Naruto you know of the Skin-Walker's powers correct?".Naruto nodded his head. "Then you know of the danger it can be for those who do not know anything about it. Were I to send them home as soon as they arrived they would have been in even greater danger then keeping them here where I can at least protect them."

"I see your point..."

Kurenai decided she has had enough of not knowing more about their enemy, "Weary-san I must ask you, what is the Yee-Naaldlooshii exactly? We know it is a Dark Spirit, but that's about it."

Instead of Weary Hawk answering her it was dear Rose who spoke up before her grandfather, "The Yee-Naaldlooshii, or Skin-walker as it is called today, was once a human who practice in the magical arts of our people. It is said that one is only made when the witch-doctor has killed their entire family or closest relative.", Rose turned her eyes towards Team Eight, "they are also shape-shifters said to have the ability to change their shapes into any creature they want. From birds, to coyotes, even bears, and horses to escape those who would destroy them."

Weary Hawk continued off where his granddaughter left off, "These once proud men and women lose their minds to those of the dark spirits residing in them. Turning them into nothing less then animals driven by blood-lust and instinct." He drew breath before continuing "they are to be destroyed on site as once they have grown strong enough they can blend in with the other humans around them and cause massive chaos and paranoia."

"Isn't there a way to change them back to their human self? Surely there is something you can do so that they may be helped?" Hinata stuttered out, causing the three family members to shake their heads at the innocence of Team Eight.

"Hinata-chan, even if there was a way to change them back to their human selves their fate would be the same. Killing of another member of the Tribe or of taking any other persons right to breathe, with out proof of some sort of evil they have committed, is punishable by death." Naruto answered Hinata and Team Eight.

"Damn harsh." Kiba whispered to himself.

Weary Hawk shook his head "You are children and are innocent of the ways of our world. Nothing in life is truly easy out on the plains and we see no need to give such big and elaborate trials like you ninjas and city folk do."

"We understand thank you Weary-san.", Kurenai told the old man before looking at her team with sadness. They were still to young to understand that everything is not like Konoha outside the wall and she had thought she could introduce them to that side of the world slowly before their first Chunin Exams.

Weary Hawk bowed his head to Kurenai with sadness, "I am sorry ma'am, but I believe that now is a good time to learn that the world is not totally sunshine and gentle breezes." He then stood up dusting himself off. "Now I believe we have wasted enough time I must go find your team Naruto."

Naruto blushed red as he himself had completely forgot about his team. "Uh he he he... I am sure there is no reason to worry about them Grandfather there is no need to go looking out for them yourself in the dark."

"Bah! I am not a helpless old man young Maelstrom. I can still take you behind the tipis for a lesson in respect." the old man grumbled while shaking his fist at the young teenager.

Paling Naruto quickly shouted, "No! No no no no no no no I don't mean no disrespect Honorable Grandfather! I just mean why don't you use 'it' to look for my team?"

"It?", Team Eight asked confusingly before looking back and forth between Naruto and Weary Hawk. Weary Hawk shook his head at Naruto's suggestion, "I am much too weak Naruto. Though my spirit burns with the fire of a young warrior, I have let my body grow weak from not training it in the ways of our People." He coughed violently into his hand before continuing, "I have already used it once in the past few days and must wait for my body to recover before I am allowed again."

"Then let me Grandfather! You know I am much more healthy and younger then you and am adept in the ways of the Tribes. I can do this!" Naruto shouted/ pleaded with his adoptive grandfather getting on his knees to bow to the elder. Weary Hawk put himself into a thinking pose, wondering whether he should allow the genin to take part in this particular ceremony.

"Um Weary-san what exactly is this 'it' Uzumaki-san is suggesting?" the teacher of Team Eight asked.

"This 'it' that my grandson speaks of is one of the Forest of Konoha's most powerful secrets, hidden and watched over by myself and our Tribe. It is like many of Mother Earth's hidden sites in different regions of our world." Weary Hawk closed his eyes with a smile, as though remembering a far away memory.

Naruto decided to truly answer Team Eight's question, seeing as how his grandfather went into his memories. "The tree where The First Hokage grew the forest around Konoha, where he gained the strength needed to turn this once grassy land into the beautiful forest we see today. The Great Tree of Fire!"

* * *

And done! Whew this was one of the hardest and longest chapters I had to write.

What is the Great Tree of Fire? Will Team Seven ever reach the farm? And when the hell are we actually going to meet the Yee-Naldlooshii?!

Ha ha ha ha I don't know you'll have to turn in for the next chapter!

Next time Chapter 6: The Dark Forest

*- This is a Cherokee Traveler Greeting, Weary Hawk says this to Naruto and basically says take a load off friend and rest yourself.


	6. The Dark Forest!

Okay here we go ladies and gentlemen! Chapter 6 wow. Never thought I would get this far ha ha ha ha!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, or anything related to the mummy trilogies and Balto, songs, quotes, prayers, etc. I only own the plot and my OCs in this story.

Okay enough dilly-dallying! Buckle up readers, I sure as hell ain't hosing off your screen!

**Chapter 6**

**The Dark Forest!**

"I call bullshit!" Kiba yelled after Naruto's statement. Team Eight also had faces of disbelief on them as well, clearly not believing their blonde haired comrade.

Whack! Thump! Were the sounds made when Weary Hawk magically appeared behind Kiba and smacked him with his wooden pipe into the ground. "Watch your language runt. There are women around here and I ,myself, do not condone of such language in my presence.", he then reached down and grabbed Kiba by the back of his collar and jerked him up so that he and Weary Hawk were eye to eye ,"Do I make myself clear Son of Inuzuka?".

Kiba looked deep into Weary Hawk's eyes and upon seeing the anger in them replied, "y-y-y-yes-s-s-s sir!". Hearing his answer Weary Hawk dropped Kiba onto the ground, making him land on his butt.

"While I do not use such language to express my disbelief I must agree with my teammate. The Great Tree of Fire is nothing but a myth, a legend, told to academy students in their second year. There has been no evidence of this tree being real except inside the books at the public schools and the academy." The usually quiet Aburume gave his answer with Hinata nodding along with him.

"Weary Hawk-san while I have little to no trouble believing there is something causing trouble here on your farm, please refrain from trying to feed lies to us." the red eyed Kurenai said with an angry face. "The Great Tree of Fire is but a myth and a symbol of what Konoha ninjas should aspire to be." she took another breath before continuing, "Besides if the tree really existed then our ninjas would have found it and it would be know to only the Top Brass of our government. Not to a farmer living in the middle of nowhere."

Hearing their replies caused Weary Hawk to laugh loudly at them. Seeing Naruto and Rose's faces drawn with smiles and hearing Weary Hawk's booming laughter caused frowns to once more appear upon Team Eight's face.

After settling down Weary Hawk turned and started walking to the opening of the barn. Getting up themselves Naruto and Rose followed after their adoptive grandfather. Seeing their clients and team leader leaving Team Eight with Akamaru and Bull decided to follow after as well, after exchanging confused looks.

Stopping in front of the barn's open door Weary Hawk nodded to Naruto who dove into the barn and started rummaging around.

"Weary Hawk-san where exactly are we going?" Hinata asked their older client. Yet once again Rose decided to answer for him, "We are just going to a little spot in the woods ninja-san that is just a bit ways from here at least seven to ten minutes away."

"But didn't Weary Hawk-san say that there is a dangerous creature out in the woods right now? What if it decides to attack?" the Hyuuga Heiress asked of the young girl. Here Naruto returned carrying four lit torches, handing one to Rose and Weary Hawk then holding out another to Team Eight which Kiba took a hold of. They then continued walking when Naruto decides to answer Hinata's question.

"The reason we can head to this section of the forest is because next to the guest house which has reenforced steel bars and windows, this area is completely surrounded by some of the most powerful protection seals given to us long ago from the Fire Temple a little to the north of us." he paused a bit as they came upon several trees with a path, blocked by a long rope and seals hanging off of it. The rope seemed to go deeper into the woods before being covered by the darkness.

"This place feels....peaceful almost like it is untouched by the world...." Bull spoke up after getting closer to the roped off area with Akamaru barking in agreement, according to Kiba. Both dogs wagged their tails faster the closer the group got to the trees.

Pointing at one of the many hanging seals Naruto continued, "These seals are used only at the Fire Temple and its other brother and sister temples in the ninja world. They help to keep those with evil in their hearts or those who wish to cause harm from getting their hands on some of the most dangerous techniques and weapons hidden away from the world."

Seeing that Hinata, who was blushing from being so close to her crush who gave his full attention to her, had gone bye-bye Shino asked, "While that is a nice lesson on what the seals do I must ask, where are we going exactly?".

Stopping at the rope wrapped around the trees, Weary Hawk lifted up the rope showing they had to go under it to pass. He then turned towards Team Eight with a smile on his face, "Why, my young boy, should a man waste his breath trying to persuade your mind with words when showing you the proof is so much easier?"

* * *

_40 minutes outside farm, one hour from sunset._

"Kakashi-sensei I'm getting tired! Can't we rest for once?" Sakura pleaded with her sensei, who was in front of her. '_I'm starting to get all sweaty! Sasuke-kun probably doesn't like sweaty girls.'._ Inner Sakura decided to make itself know at that time, **'**_**Ugh Damn you sensei! How are we to gain Sasuke-kun's attention smelling like some kind of muscle covered logger in the middle of the day?!'.**_

Kakashi finally, having enough of Sakura's bitching, snapped at her "Sakura I have already told you! We can not stop for any other reason. We have had an encounter with an unknown enemy and are missing one of our teammates who we must meet up with to provide back up just in case he needs our help on his mission since our enemy is so close to the farm itself. Now not another word." he finished angrily.

Sakura was about to complain again when Sasuke interrupted her, "Just shut up Sakura, I'm sure that when we get to the farm we can find out what is happening before convincing Naruto to delay the mission until the following morning. That way we can all rest ourselves for what ever degrading task Team Eight and Naruto have to do." he smirked arrogantly, "After all why else would only Naruto be requested for a mission to a farm outside of Konoha?"

Sakura thought about what Sasuke said before smiling along with him, "Your right Sasuke-kun probably the only reason that idiot was called out here was because of some mundane task like cleaning out the piles of crap there or something!".

_**'Cha! And if Naruto thinks he is going to put us to work then all we have to do is beat his head and he'll leave us alone! We spent all morning trying to look good for Sasuke-kun there is no way we're ruining it today by working on some smelly farm!'**_ Inner Sakura ranted.

'_Why me Kami? Why couldn't I at least get a team that works together decently?' _Kakashi thought to himself with fake tears running down his face.

"Wow Kakashi do I feel sorry for this third student of yours. You got a couple of good catches right there."

Sensing the smiles/smirks on the two genin's faces, Kakashi groaned, "Shut up Pakkun. What can you sense of our unknown tag along?".

The small pug snickered before sniffing the air, luckily the wind was blowing on their backs so it wasn't too hard to smell the unknown behind them.

But that would only help if their 'friend' had stayed behind them.

"I don't know Kakashi. I can not get his scent so it seems he might have left us alone for now or backed off as we get closer to the farm."

Sasuke and Sakura both breathed a sigh of relieve thinking that with the danger passed they might be able to rest now from the way they had been traveling thanks to their teacher. Kakashi though was even more worried with this information, "Can you not sense him at all Pakkun?".

The pug shook his head, "Oh I can sense his aura still around us Kakashi, but getting a whiff of this guy is impossible. It's like he washed his scent off the face of the earth. A true ghost".

* * *

_Meanwhile above them._

A huge and completely black Raven was flying above three-fourths of Team Seven. It's feathers seemed to attract the light and sucked it it rather then reflect it. It had a four foot long wing span and if it was standing it would be a good foot and a half tall. It had deep brown eyes that watched as it's prey ran through the forest like mice under the shadow of a great hawk.

Speaking of great birds of prey a huge golden eagle appeared next to the dark raven coming from the north. As the eagle settled next to the smaller raven it heard a voice. **(So did you take care of your brother and those hatch-lings?) **the voiced asked.

The eagle turned its mighty head to look at the raven to its left, **(I went after them as you said and engaged them in combat. Unfortunately I was unable to kill any of them, only wound and disorient them.) **The eagle seemed to look away in shame, **(Forgive me, they dived into the thick ****underbrush and was unable to follow them to finish the job.)**

A deep and disturbing laugh seemed to resonate out of the dark raven **(Do not worry so much my old friend. Though Touched by Clouds and that other falcon are young and strong they did not have the experience to take you on and that is where Moon's Shadow came into play. I did not expect you to kill them all.) **The raven then turned to look at the eagle, **(Tell me. How much time will they need to recover?)**

The eagle looked back at the raven, **(At the most they would need a day to a day and a half to recover, without a healer.)**

**(Good job my friend. Now let us leave these pest below us alone for now and go set up a small surprise for our old friend Weary Hawk at his home. Follow me Raging Winds.)** the raven said before zooming forward.

Raging Winds followed after the raven, **(As you wish, Roaring Bear.).**

As one the two birds of prey flew towards Weary Hawk's farm, leaving behind a couple of worried genins, one paranoid jounin, and a small confused pug.

* * *

_Back at the Naruto and Group. Inside the sealed forest._

'_Wow',_ was the thought going through the minds of Team Eight. The forest while seemingly dark on the outside was completely different from what it seemed. While still dark the entire area was alive with many animals and creatures. Predator and prey alike walked around in complete calm, neither running or chasing each other. Yet leaving behind a cloud of what seemed to be smoke behind them.

Strange fungi and what seemed to be blue crystals grew around them. On the ground, in the trees, casting the entire forest into a light blue color. Blue fire flies also surrounded the area casting more light here and there.

Hinata watched as a deer and a doe walked right up to her, nudging her side as though wanting attention. When she reached out to pet them the deer leaned into her hands wanting her to start petting them in earnest. She giggled as she scratched them behind their ears, it felt like she was rubbing dry fur with cool water surrounding it and her hand.

"Beautiful aren't they?" a smooth voice asked right next Hinata's ear. Hinata squeaked out in surprise causing the two deer to run away in shock. Behind Hinata, standing there with his fox like smile, was Naruto, "He he he sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to scare you like that." he spoke softly.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. You just surprised me once again is all." Hinata whispered as well, pushing her two fingers together at being so close to her crush. She never once noticed that she said an entire sentence without a stutter. Looking around her to keep for falling into Naruto's smile and blue deep eyes Hinata spotted the rest of her team.

Kiba was a little ways off petting a couple of wolves that had come up to him while Bull laid on the ground keeping an eye over Akamaru who was playing with what seemed to be a litter of pups who then all decided to dog pile on Kiba who yelled out in surprise.

Shino was a few feet away from Kiba, looking as though he was talking to a butterfly that was twice the size of his hand. He brushed the butterfly gently on its body as it calmly flapped its huge blue shining wings in peace. The butterfly was also poking him with its proboscis like a child would poke his/her older sibling that was sleeping.

Seeing her two team mates in such predicaments cause Hinata to giggle silently at them but that didn't stop Naruto from hearing her. As he turned to look at Kiba and Shino, he himself could not help but let out a little laugh at the young males.

"While I am glad you are enjoying yourself here in the forest, we must move on. We might not have much time."

She looked to her right to see Weary Hawk and Rose's Petals watching them with smiles on their faces and she realized that they were right they shouldn't be wasting time. Kurenai who had been leaning back on to a tree called the ninjas to continue on their small journey.

"Hey old man what were those thing?" Kiba decided to ask Weary Hawk. "They weren't like any other creatures we've seen before though there were several we have seen in our trips through the forest."

Weary Hawk smiled at Team Eight who were waiting for an answer to their teammates question. "Those my young friends are the spirits of the past guardians, some of their partners, and their loved ones."

The four members of Team Eight froze in shock at the revealing of the animals they had made contact with. "Guardians you said Weary Hawk-san?" Kurenai asked him as though she didn't hear him the first time.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes guardians, you didn't honestly believe that the Great Tree of Fire has been guarded by myself my whole life did you?" the old man laughed. "No I am but another generation of guardians meant to keep the Great Tree safe from harm and evil."

Hinata then asked, "Weary-san were those all the guardians that we saw?". Weary Hawk shook his head at her question, "No miss Hyuuga not all guardians and their partners choose to live their spiritual lives inside the forest to care for the Great Tree." here he stopped to cough into his hand, "Only those who wish to continue helping the next group of guardians will be allowed to stay in the forest as spirits. Such as the two deer that came up to you miss Hyuuga. Those two were known as Long Antler and Gentle Grass."

Hinata walked in shock knowing that she had just petted the spirits of two people long gone from this world.

Shino then decided to ask about the butterfly he had let poke him, "And what of the spirit that was near me?"

"That young man was one of the gentlest guardians this forest has ever had. She was known as Colorful Winds." Weary Hawk whispered.

"Hey hey hey! What about those wolves that Akamaru, Bull and I were playing with? Are they some famous guardians as well?" the Inuzuka yelled at the top of his lungs.

Weary Hawk laughed at Kiba's loud tone, "No young pup those were not guardians, but partners of two very strong guardians."

"Partners? Like me and Akamaru? So there were Inuzuka guardians as well right? Since my clan is the only one know to use dogs as partners." the brown haired teenager asked.

Before Weary Hawk could answer another voice was heard above them, "**Don't think so much of your clan runt. They were not the first humans to partner with canines. Where do you think they learned such techniques from?"**

Team Eight quickly surrounded Naruto and his adopted family who did not look worried at all. "Who is there show yourself and we promise not to hurt you?!" Kurenai shouted into the darkness.

"**Oh ho ho ho. What is this? The older female thinks she can order The Protector of the Great Tree? I who has kept watch over this forest when it was nothing but tall grass on a flat plain?"** the voice seemed to purr back in response to Kurenai.

Before Kurenai could retort back she felt a hand drop onto her shoulder. "Have no fear child it is but the Protector, the oldest and strongest of the Tree's warriors." Weary Hawk told her and her team before walking towards one of the lowest branches of a tree covered in darkness. "Strikes in Silence, it is good to see you again so soon my friend."

After speaking, Team Eight watched as the shadows themselves seemed to stretch and conform to become some sort of feline like body. It was a good five feet long and was completely black from head to tail. A face also was being created along with a mouth that gained many sharp teeth and huge round eyes that were completely red.

After the short transformation was over a great black cat laid before them on the branch that Weary Hawk had spoken to. "**And it is good to see you as well Weary Hawk. Has it already been some time since your last visit? It seemed like you and Rose's Petals were here only five days ago?" **the great cat asked of the old man before looking at the rest of the group. "**Ah and I see young Maelstrom has come home as well. Hello Maelstrom it has been too long."**

"Hello Strikes in Silence, it has been." Naruto replied bowing to the black feline.

Coughing to bring the spirit's attention back to him Weary Hawk spoke, "It has been only a short time since I've last been here Silence and we have come to ask the Great Tree if it would allow my grandson Light in Maelstrom the chance to use its eyes to find his group."

Looking back at Naruto, Silence asked him "**You do know of the consequences if the Great Tree senses something about YOU it does not like am I correct?".**

Naruto stood tall as he stared at the shadowy face, "Yes I do."

"**Then I have nothing more to say"** Strikes in Silence sighed, **"You may pass and meet with The Great Tree."**

And so Strikes in Silence disappeared back into the shadows as a path, lined with blue shining crystals, made its self know to the group of humans and the two dogs.

"Thank you my friend" Weary Hawk said to the shadows as the group began leaving.

"**He is a good kid Weary Hawk, he would do well as your heir."**

Weary Hawk looked at the group before walking to join them.

"But it is not his destiny to protect this forest. That lies else where."

* * *

And that's all he wrote People!

Damn and I thought chapter five was long ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Hopefully this chapter is big enough to satisfy you all until the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Chamber of the Tree of Fire!

Show some love by reviewing! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!


	7. Chamber of the Tree of Fire!

And chapter 7 has arrived! Lets get this party started!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, or anything related to the mummy trilogies and Balto, songs, quotes, prayers, etc. I only own the plot and my OCs in this story.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen.

**Chamber of the Tree of Fire**

**--**

_Inside the Chamber of The Great Tree._

"Holy cow this place is huge!" the sound of Kiba's voice echoed back to the group once they entered the chamber.

The Chamber itself was a huge clearing with trees seemingly several hundred feet high with huge trunks that would need ten men to completely encircle them. Vines and drooping branches covered any paths that could be made out around the trees. Also spacing the entire room were many small bright crystals, some no bigger then a quarter, making the room look like a clear night sky.

In the center of the chambers there was a much smaller tree but still its trunk was even bigger then all the trees combined. It sat on top of thick roots that were digging into the ground and into two small pools of water that were as still and smooth as a mirror. And in front of this huge tree was a stone platform that had many of those blue crystals sitting and standing on it in a chaotic looking pattern. The light from the crystals seemed to be the only thing lighting the room as everything was in a light blue shade of light.

"Why yes thank you Kiba. If you hadn't shouted out to the entire forest where we are I'm sure they all know we have made it into this room that you shouted in for no apparent reason." Naruto mocked at Kiba, causing Hinata to giggle at the face her friend made.

"Oh yeah you as-" Kiba stopped speaking as Weary Hawk appeared behind Naruto, holding on to his wooden pipe. "Ah who asked you anyway Dobe!" he finished lamely.

The entire group then moved as one with Weary Hawk leading the way towards the crystals sitting on the tall, rocky ledge. "Naruto you must go get ready. We will talk to the Care-Taker, come to us when your done." Weary Hawk then tossed Naruto something. Catching it Naruto jumped away to prepare to speak with the Great Tree.

After seeing Naruto jump off into the bushes Kurenai then turned to Weary Hawk, "Sir who is this Care-Taker you spoke of?". Team Eight seemed to crowded around both the adults trying to learn more about the room and any of its inhabitants.

"The Care-Taker as the title suggest is the sole spirit meant to take care of the Great Tree of Fire personally." Weary Hawk spoke as he moved closer to the stone ledge. "Her name is Muru and she, along with Strikes in Silence, is one of the oldest and most powerful of the spirits living inside this section of the forest."

Arriving in front of the crystals he continued, "She is considered an oracle among our People able to show us what will happen in the next few moments after you leave her home, but like the ever changing winds even she can be wrong." Weary Hawk then smiled as he stared at the unmoving crystals, "She also happens to have a wonderful singing voice and if asked nicely might even entertain us with one of her songs."

"**Well isn't that just like you Weary Hawk? Build my image up, then knock it down, only to flatter me when you have finished."**

Team Eight jumped when they heard a voice coming from the crystals. "What the heck those things just talked! Are they spirits as well?" Kiba asked as he and his teammates continued to stare at the colorful stones.

"**Bah stupid ninjas 'looking underneath the underneath' my hairless tail!"** a figure jumped on to the top of the crystals revealing itself to be a very plumb mouse. **"Greetings my name is Muru and I am the Care-Taker of the Great Tree of Fire". **The mouse then bowed to the Team Eight.

"A … rat? This is the Care-Taker of the Great Tree?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

Weary Hawk, and Rose's faces drained of any color when they heard what Kiba called Muru. "**Did you just call me a rat you little punk!?" **Muru shouted at the young boy before launching herself into Kiba's face, **"Get your facts straight boy I am not a rat I am a mouse!".**

"Aaaaaah! Help me! Get this thing off of me! Ow ow ow!" and so Kiba came to realize that even a mouse, when angered, could bring down a trained ninja.

Sighing Weary Hawk walked towards the boy getting his butt kicked by a mouse, "Now now there will be enough of that." He then plucked Muru off of Kiba's face by the scruff of her neck, giving the poor boy some much needed breathing time.

Muru squeaked out in surprise at the sudden sensation of flying, **"Hawk you better not drop me or else I will get Silence to make you his new scratching post!". **Weary Hawk then placedher back onto her small pedestal where she soon busied herself fixing and moving her crystals.

Weary hawk then decided to get down to business. "I am sorry for the rudeness of one of my guest Muru but we have come to ask a favor of you."

Now it was Muru's turn to sigh, **" I know why you have come Weary Hawk and group. You wish for young Light in Maelstrom to speak with the Great Tree and hope he can locate his own group is that about correct?"**

"That is pretty much what we have come here for Muru."

Muru nodded her head at the old man before speaking into the air, **"Are you ready young Uzumaki Naruto to meet the Great Tree?"**

"I am." a voice answered from behind the group.

When the group turned around only Team Eight was truly shocked to see Naruto standing there with nothing but a short brown towel, that ended above his knees, on. His face was covered entirely in a black coloring with blue spirals sitting on his cheeks, his eyes completely shadowed by a light green paint. On his stomach was another giant spiral covered by other symbols and what seemed to be kanji in a dark red coloring. On both the front of his shoulders were thick blue lines with a white lining that wrapped around his arm twice, before straightening and ending with an arrow like tip inside his hands. Whites lines could be seen wrapping around his legs while his hair had orange lightning bolts zapping through it.

"Ah it is about time you joined us Maelstrom I had thought you had chickened out on us." Weary Hawk told his grandson.

"You know me Grandfather I always try to look my best." Naruto joked.

"....Naruto-kun …..is ...naked..." Thump! Hinata had just passed out from seeing her crush in nothing more then his birthday suit as her young teenage mind was currently in overload.

Kurenai ran to her students side and attempted to wake her up.

"Naruto what the hell man!" Kiba yelled at his old class mate. Shino pushed his glasses up more on his face as they had slid done seeing Naruto's appearance, "I see that this 'ceremony' I believe ask for the one attempting to talk to the Tree to become as close as they can to nature and that means 'going commando' if that phrase is appropriate?"

Naruto nodded towards Shino, "You are correct Shino-san. That is exactly my reasoning for being almost naked in front of you."

"So then what is up with the face coloring then?" Kiba questioned after getting over his shock. "Are those markings needed for talking to the Tree?".

"**Actually no, the tribal paint really has no need to be placed on, but it is done more out of ceremony than anything else. When connected completely to the Tree of Fire the paint will begin to crack off and is considered almost an offering to the Spirit since the Speaker has to make their own design from scratch." **Muru answered the dog ninja. Seeing the marks on Naruto's belly Muru asked, **"How long have you known my child?".**

"Since the night of my graduation three months ago." Naruto replied.

"**I see..."** Muru mumbled before speaking clearly, "**We'll talk about that later then. There is a platform behind this pedestal that you can kneel, or sit, on and that will allow you to speak with the Great Tree. It is a special place as that is where the First Hokage sat when he and the Tree of Fire created this forest."**

Naruto walked around the crystals to see what seemed to be an old tree stump that was about a foot and a half off the ground and four feet across. It was covered in random patches of moss and he could see that the stump was connected to the big tree from two long branches of roots that went underground and acted as the stump's old root system.

Naruto sat cross-legged on the stump rubbing his hand over the top of the stump with awe on his face, "Amazing. It feels so smooth, no rough spots at all and this power I can feel it starting to course through my body." as he formed the Rat seal he looked back to the group, where he caught a sight of Muru standing on top of the nest of crystallized stones.

"**Now why don't we give this old spirit a nice little song to wake up too eh?"** Muru told the entire group before jumping down and moving some of the crystals around. After her rearrangement Muru stood back and nodded her head at her work. She then tapped one of the crystals that set off a small ringing sound that she hummed too, while swaying back and forth.

**Praise for the high tide  
Praise for the seaside  
Praise for the sun at high noon**

As Muru began singing the first three verse, Team Eight, including Hinata who had been revived, and Bull noticed that the small pools of water, which had be flat and calm, were starting to have small ripples appearing on the surface around the many roots. These small ripples also seemed to send out what sounded like chime like sounds to play for Muru and her song.

**  
Praise for the lightning  
Praise for the singing  
Praise the father sun  
And sister moon **

As more ripples appeared on the pools the blue lighting also began to dim down, seemingly being sucked into the crystals who had gone from being blue to many shades of different colors at random. Muru's voice was also getting louder as she continued.

**Praise for the red dawn,  
Grass that we walk upon,  
Praise for the river's whispered tune.**

As Muru's song continued, the crystals began to light the chamber into the three different colors in accordance with the verses: red, green, then blue. Weary Hawk and Rose were swaying along with Muru as she sang the chant. Even Team Eight was getting into the groove with Kiba, Akamaru, and Bull more in to it out of the entire group.

**  
Praise for the wind brother,  
Praise for the earth mother.  
Praise the father sun,  
And sister moon. **

Suddenly the wind began to pick up, blowing leaves and dust into the air completely circling the Tree and the group. As the whirlwind continued circling them it changed into a chaotic pattern of colors showing yellow, blue, green, violet, red and many others around them. Kurenai, Hinata and Shino watched in wonder at the strange occurrence that were going on. Kiba, his partner and Bull were to caught up in Muru's song to notice what was happening around them.

**Praise the father sun,  
And sister moon. **

**Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya **

The two dogs and Kiba then howled together in harmony out of nowhere causing the others near them to jump at the sudden noise. They continued to howl long and hard as Muru came up to the last lines of her chant.

**Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya**

And as the last line was sung Kiba, the two dogs and everything else began to settle down as well. The huge whirlwind of color slowly died out and everything looked to be going back to normal the only exception being that the crystals now had a white coloring and provided the only true source of light in a much darker chamber. All was quiet for a few moments as everyone tried to catch their breaths from a completely wild experience.

"Whoa, that was truly something else." Kiba spoke up after a few moments. He then turned to look at Akamaru and Bull, "I'm guessing you two felt it too?".

Bull nodded to the young human while Akamaru barked out an agreement, "That we did runt. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time."

Looking at her rowdiest student Kurenai asked, "Kiba what happened? You, Akamaru, and Bull-san just started howling near the end of Muru-sama's chant?"

"We don't know ourselves sensei. We just felt something inside of us. It was peaceful and made us feel complete. There is no other way to describe it.." Kiba answered his teacher.

**(So.... a child of the Inuzuka is here as well..... I must admit it has been sometime since the elders of your clan came before me... young one...) **a voice rang out through the large chamber. **(but it seems.... he is not the one who seeks an audience... with me....no there is another on my stump?.... who are you child?)**

The voice was as loud as a waterfall and as deep as the longest cave. It spoke like gravel being crushed under ones feet yet carried a warm and kind feeling within it. Words would be spoken and then a short pause as though the speaker was low on breath and needed time to find the correct words needed to speak.

"What? Who is that? Where is that voice coming from?!" Kiba shouted while looking around.

Muru looked at her crystals in awe, **"It is the Spirit within the Great Tree of Fire! It has completely awoken from its earthly slumber to speak with young Maelstrom!"**

"But Muru-san isn't that what we wanted?" the shy Hyuuga asked the mouse spirit.

Muru shook her head, **"No usually when the other guardians came to ask for the Tree's help it was only able to speak to the one on its stump in their minds" **Muru shook her head as though to bring herself into reality.** "The last time The Tree of Fire was fully awake, like so, was when it and Hashirama Senju, your First Hokage, created the forest your people call home."**

Hearing what Muru said Naruto closed his eyes and spoke to the wide open chamber, "Oh Great Spirit of the Tree of Fire! Hear me now for I am a child of Mother Earth, I am a Son of the Great Spirit who watches over my loved ones and I! I come to seek a favor of you oh Spirit of the Great Tree!"

Silence reigned as the entire group waited for the Spirit to answer Naruto's call.

The now White crystals brightened when they heard It's voice, **(I see young one... though the Old Man has seen fit to wake me from my slumber for you.... I must still have you past my test....).** The crystals then dimmed as The Spirit awaited his answer.

"Then give me your question Tree of Fire! I am not afraid!" Naruto yelled at the Crystals proudly, sitting up taller with a determined look in his eyes.

A deep rumble sounded throughout the chambers when the crystals brightened once more **(You should be afraid young Maelstrom... for those whose answers did not please me... learned the true meaning of Pain!)**

The crystals brightened even more before all that light was transferred into the tallest point in the nest. Then without warning a thick beam of light launched forward faster then the eye could follow, even faster then those with trained eyes, and struck Uzumaki Naruto in his heart.

**(Now child... Let's see if you … are truly one of Mother Earth's Children?....With this beam Uzumaki Naruto... I can see into your very soul …. chose your words carefully child... for answering my question wrong... might make you breathe your last breath...)**

The beam then lifted Naruto into the air causing him to dangle with his feet a few inches off the stump, which then encased him inside a cage of white transparent light. Yet despite the discomfort of having what felt like a lead pipe being shoot into his chest Naruto just smiled and grabbed hold of the beam of light with both his hands.

"Okay" he grunted, "Shoot."

* * *

Okay and Cut!

What is the question our young hero must answer? Will his answer please the Powerful Spirit of the Tree?

Find out next time in chapter 8: Naruto's Answer! Seeking Balance!

The song is known as "Muru's Chant" and is from the second animated Balto movie.

Review or Suffer the Tree Spirit's Wrath!


	8. Naruto's Answer!

Welcome once more Ladies and Gentlemen to another chapter.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and everything else for my story. Makes me feel all tingly inside ha ha!

Honorable mentions: liam, oldghost, RougeNya, and darwinsito. Thank you!

Also I am putting this chapter up really sooner then I expected because I will be quiet busy for the next two weeks starting Monday May 3rd. (puts on ODST Armor) Kiss your girlfriends/ wives, and say good-bye to your family and friends. Gather your snacks and several gallons of sugary goodness people cause on that day, Spartans and Elites alike once more RAGE WAR! Halo:Reach FTW Bitches!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, or anything related to the mummy trilogies and Balto, songs, quotes, prayers, etc. I only own the plot and my OCs in this story.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen!

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto's Answer! Off Balance Of Energy!**

* * *

"Naruto/-kun!" "Uzumaki-san!", Team Eight and Bull yelled as their comrade was stabbed and surrounded by light.

"Calm yourselves friends, Maelstrom is perfectly fine." Weary Hawk spoke up, hoping to calm the distressed team and dogs.

Kiba growled at Weary Hawk, "Like hell we'll calm done! That is our friend old man and while he acts like an idiot he is our comrade." Kiba then ran forward with Akamaru before stopping in front of Naruto's prison.

"You ready Akamaru?" the boy asked his canine partner, who barked affirmatively. He then threw a small pill towards his partner, who turned a dark red, "Alright let's go! Juujuin Bunshin no Jutsu!". And with a puff of smoke Akamaru went from a dark red puppy into a more feral version of Kiba, who was also looking feral himself. His nails and teeth grew longer and sharper and their faces were covered in snarls.

"Hang in there you idiot we'll get you out!" Kiba called to Naruto who looked down at him in surprise.

"Kiba what are you doing back away!?" Naruto yelled to the dog user. "What does it look like?!" Kiba yelled back, "Akamaru on three! One! Two! Three! Gatsuuga!" and the two partners jumped into the air and began to spin. As they spun around faster chakra gathered around their bodies forming a what seemed to be a giant drill aiming at Naruto's prison.

"Kiba no stop!" but it was too late as Kiba and Akamaru slammed into the light and were launched far away with a great explosion.

"Aargh!" Kiba yelled as he landed several yards away from the group.

Team Eight ran to their downed teammates, "Kiba, Akamaru! Are you okay?!" Kurenai yelled as she knelt next to her student.

**(The Inuzuka pup.... should have learned to listen... to his elders.... before he gets more then just a shock) **the voice of the Tree of Fire rang out in displeasure**.** Team Eight watched in horror as the branches from the Tree grew in length, stretching down and completely surrounding them with the tips aiming to strike them. **(Such disrespect... may the Great Spirit forgive your deeds.... when you see him...).**

"NO!" Naruto yelled at the Tree as it prepared to strike his friends, "Tree of Fire they are guest in Weary Hawk's home and know nothing of our ways please forgive them!".

**(Hmm... you surprise me little one.... do not forget I can see into your very being.... I know that these 'friends' were never really much of friends.... in fact they only time spent with you outside of a class room is here....) **the spirit grumbled, **(Why do you risk... yourself for people who barely know you?).**

The blonde grunted as he stared at the nest of crystals, "They might have not spent much time as my friends back then, but they have more then enough time to make it up to me." He breath heavily through his discomfort, "Now leave them alone and ask your question! I don't like feeling like a Dream Catcher!"

**( He he he …. you intrigue me young one.... you have the heart of Mother Earth …. as well as her stubbornness.... very well then) **Team Eight breathe a sigh of relief as they watched the Great Tree pull its branches back. **(Very well... I shall spare the other humans... shall we take this to a more private plane then?), **it asked the young hanging ninja.

"More private plane?" Naruto asked confused before he felt a sudden pull from the inside of his stomach.

**(Yes...)** the Tree's Voice rang out, **(excuse the tight squeeze..... I am a bit out of practice...)**

Naruto's eyes then went blank and his body limp, hanging like a doll with its strings cut, as his friends once more cried out seeing their friend in such a state.

* * *

Inside Naruto's mind

Naruto opened his eyes as a darkness lifted from his vision allowing him to check his surrounding. All around him he could see many trees, as sunlight shone through the gaps in the branches. He could smell the earthly scent of the forest and hear the creatures of nature running around. Grass that grew up to his knee covered the forest floor with the only exception being in a six foot diameter circle, that he was laying in, and a winding path leading into and through the forest.

"Ugh where am I?" He asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

Suddenly the voice of the Great Tree spoke to him, **(Welcome young-ling to the crossroad of our ****minds.....).**

"Our minds?" the blonde asked looking around himself, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

**(Yes.... Follow the path young one... Come to where I am and be prepared...) **It answered back before fading into the regular static of life in the forest. Naruto shrugging got up and began following the path hoping to find his answers at the end.

He thought to himself, '_This better be worth bringing me here and not some stupid joke.'_

**(I assure you Naruto..... this is not some.... kind of joke) **the Tree's voice spoke with a light laugh at Naruto's expression. **(In this plane of the world..... everything is heard.... now hurry young Naruto... if you want to use my Sight....).**

Shaking his head Naruto then began to run along the path. As he followed it he found that after several minutes the path began leading down hill into a small valley with a river flowing in the middle of it and a seemingly huge cavern built into one of the hills, and several boulders some huge some small blanketing the valley floor.

Stopping in between the stone cave and one of the boulders he heard the Tree once more, **(That will be far enough Naruto.... you have done well getting here...).**

Naruto looked around trying once more to find the source of the voice, "Hey can you at least show yourself? Not to be rude Tree Spirit but I just feel really uncomfortable at the moment."

**(…..As you wish......)**

A sudden thumping noise came from behind the cave as a being of huge size came from around it. It stood on two legs and looked very much like a tree except it had a face with two amber colored eyes staring out of deep black sockets. It was covered in moss and had many branches covering its body. It stood a good 10 feet tall and was 6 feet wide. **(Is this better?), **The being asked the genin once it was completely out from behind its cover.

"Whoa, yeah that's good enough.", Naruto then sat on the ground cross legged, "So this is where this question of yours will be asked?"

Nodding the giant remained standing with is arms now crossed. **(Yes that is correct.... usually when one seeks an audience.... with me I do not awaken.... like I did back in my chambers.... they are always bought in here.... into my conscience plane.... or more simply my mind....). **The Great Tree then looked at the huge cavern that it was standing next to, **(Though this cave..... I do not know where this came from.... it contains something very powerful.... and full of hate and anger....)**.

Naruto stared at the opening of the cavern, at once noticing the think steel bars and the small almost invisible strands of red chakra leaving the cave and disappearing into the air. Two huge blood shot eyes opened up and a dark chuckle was heard though out the forest, causing Naruto to shudder as he came to a realization of just what cave now contained. "Kyuubi...." he whispered.

"**He he he, in the flesh meat bag!"** The Kyuubi yelled from within the cave. Huge claws then crashed upon the gate, stretching out to grab Naruto. **"Damn this worthless prison! Mark my words you bit-sized snack I will devour you when the time comes!".**

The human like tree then stepped in front of the cage, standing between Naruto and the Nine-tailed fox, (**So it is you Fox.... I never thought we would meet like this....).**

The Kyuubi began to look even angrier then before upon seeing the physical form of the Great Tree. **"YOU! What are you doing here?!"** it yelled angrily at the Great Tree as it began to growl. **(I am here... on behalf of your host.... he wishes for me to grant him domain over my Sight....) **The Great Tree told the None-Tails, **( but he has yet to past my test.....but now I see.... I will have to help him more then just.... giving him my Sight...).**

The Kyuubi backed up into his prison more, **"Be that as it may I don't think I can allow you to let him use my power in the ways of THOSE people. It would be a disgrace to my honor as a demon!".**

The Great Tree stood firm, **(You will help your container Fox.... otherwise we could do this the hard way.... You know you have very little say.... At what this young man can do …. with your power...), **It crossed its arms over its chest, **(Just as the Great Spirit ….. gave you Life.... he also gave many of his children control.... over you and your kind....You will submit!)**

Naruto slowly began to back away from the two most powerful spirits he had known to date as the Great Tree commanded the Kyuubi to listen and obey._ 'Yikes this is getting dangerous! What the hell should I do?!'_, he thought to himself, getting ready to flee at a moments notice if things went worse. He continued to listen as the demon spoke up once more.

Kyuubi sneered at the Great Tree, **"If you think you have the power to stop me then go ahead and try you giant piece of firewood! While I might not yet be able to kill the boy here in his mind..."**, The Kyuubi then grew a huge smile on its face, **"The Seal does not protect others from MY WRATH!".** Suddenly a huge vortex of fire left the prison and shot straight towards the Great Tree!

The Great Tree through its hands out just as the vortex hit it and was consumed by the flames. As Naruto lowered his arms, he had raised them to block the sudden brightness of the flames, he stood in shock as all he saw was a huge wall of fire in front of him and hearing nothing but the crackling of the Kyuubi no Yoko's insane laughter.

"**HAHAHAHA! Burn, burn you damn over grown flower!" **the demon continued to laugh as the fires crackled loudly.

Suddenly from the depths of the fire storm, **(Still as foolish.... As ever you overgrown fox....).** As the fire subsided, the Kyuubi and Naruto stared in shock at the huge mound of packed dirt that stood 12 feet tall where the body of the Great Tree Spirit had been.

"Wow..." Naruto whispered as the mound began to break into pieces slowly showing the Great Tree Spirit, who was covered in soot and some burn marks, showing it had not escaped the attack completely unharmed.

The Kyuubi slowly backed away from the the bars that separated him for the Spirit, **"No... Impossible! How can this be!?",** it shouted, "**I am a demon who can control the very essence of fire itself! That attack should have incinerated your body, YOU SHOULD BE NOTHING BUT ASHES!"**

**(Your right... normally an attack such as that.... would have erased a much weaker Wood Spirit....)** the Great Tree spoke, before raising its right hand and pointing it at the river. Naruto also saw that the leg trunks had rooted themselves into the ground.

Suddenly its right arm shot towards the river and dived into the deep water.** (But... there is one thing... you forget about a Spirit such as myself...),** it continued as its body became shrouded by a green aura, **(I was born from.... both Mother Earth and The Great Water Spirit.**...**before The Great Spirit himself Breathe life into me...).**

The demon and his jailer watched as the Great Tree healed right before their eyes. When it was completely healed The Great Tree withdrew its arm and uprooted itself from the ground. **(Now then....Maelstrom!)** it called to Naruto.

"Yes oh Great Tree Spirit!" Naruto then bowed on his knees to the powerful being before him, "What is it you wish from me?".

**(We shall now hold.... your test....lets begin.....).**

"What?! Now?! But what about him...?", Naruto asked looking at the Kyuubi in surprise.

The Great Tree raised a stump mentioning for the young ninja to sit on it, which he did immediately.

**(He is... no threat to us.... now and will be dealt.... with soon enough.).**

The Kyuubi whimpered feeling, for the fourth time in its life, Pure Fear once more. Naruto bought his attention once more to the Tree Spirit. "I am Ready."

The Spirit sat on both knees in front of him, **(Good.... Now am I to be aware that....you remember the teachings.... of your adopted family?).**

Naruto nodded as he tried to remember all the teachings of the Tribes. From hunting, fishing, riding, setting up camp, tracking, and the lessons on the Laws and Ways of the Tribes. He remembered training to speak to the many spirits of the world, connecting with Mother Earth, and giving thanks to the Great Spirit. The many memories of spending time with the Medicine men and women as they taught him their healing ways, fortune telling and magic. Songs, dance, rituals, and prayers everything came back to him like a huge wave of water crashing down upon him.

Seeing the tranquil face on the young man the Spirit nodded, **(I see... you do remember them do you not?.... Though it has been so long.... you have never forgotten them....).**

"I remember them..." Naruto whispered. **(Good... Now Uzumaki this is my test.... remember all that you can..... you were taught that ….. everything in this world is no different from you and I.....)**

"Like the plants we drink from the same water, like the prey we hunt we live off the land. Both which give us life." Naruto spoke up.

The Tree Spirit smiled at the human, **(Correct young one.... what were you taught child?.... when ****you were growing up what.... did the Elders beat into your brain.... the second you could stand on your feet?).**

Naruto's face scrunched up as he tried to recall, "The Elders... they taught us...that we must always respect the land. For even when it is plentiful, we must never take more then is desired to continue to live.", sweat poured down his face as he struggled to remember.

"To always give thanks both to our prey and the Spirits for blessing us. To always remember that when Mother Earth is distressed.... so are we, who suffer....", he finished.

**(Why?... Why are you the only ones who suffer..... when Mother Earth is distressed or in pain.... why aren't the others of this world.... feeling the same pain?).**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the Tree Spirit, "Because... they have lost their bond with Mother. They fight amongst themselves, staining Mother Earth with their blood as she watches helplessly as her children fight meaninglessly for small pieces of her. The are no longer able to connect with her, unlike us.... Who have become so much a part of her and and her a part of us.".

He then stood up, "We are her true children! The ones who remember the Old Ways and have not abandoned her or our many other Spirits! It is because of our connections to Mother and the Great Spirit is why we have survived for so long and prospered!"

**(Good young one!... You are getting it.... and you are correct but..... do not let your pride blind you from the true teachings of this world...).**

Calming himself Naruto bowed his head, "Forgive me oh Great Tree Spirit."

**(There is nothing.... to worry about my child.... but now I only have one more thing to ask you.... answer this truly and you will receive my blessing and may be even more.....) **the Great Tree Spirit told the teenager. Naruto stood strong waiting for the Spirit to ask.

**(Who are you?)**

Naruto stood stock still as his mind processed the question before shaking himself out of his stupor and gave the best answer he could.

"I am Uzumaki "Light in the Maelstrom" Naruto! Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Student of the Old Ways. Child of Mother Earth and the Great Spirit, Blessed by the Spirits of the North, South, West and East Winds!", he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I am a member of the Great Tribes and Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! One who will never break his promises or betray those close to me!".

A blue aura surrounded him as red chakra was being sucked from the Kyuubi's prison towards him, turning his blue aura, purple. Then the power surrounding him exploded causing strong winds to uproot several trees and spread dirt and rocks everywhere.

**(Well done Light in the Maelstrom..... you have passed my test.... you may come to me in times of great need at anytime....)**it told Naruto as he fell to his knees, tired from the sudden burst of power. **(Now.... What to do.... about you?). **It turned to the Kyuubi, who tried to hide itself away from the deep eyes of the powerful Spirit it had angered.

* * *

At the Farm:

A huge golden eagle sat on top of a barn roof as it waited for the owners to show their faces while it's master went to prepare itself for the upcoming battle.

**(_Soon. Everything is falling into place and soon this area will be covered in blood.)_**

It turned its head as it noticed the three humans and dog arrive at the front entrance to the Farm. Team Seven had finally arrived to back up their teammate.

Seeing the entire group was tired and relieved to make it to their destination it thought once more, **_(Enjoy your rest as long as you can fools! Your gonna need it if you want to live a little bit longer.)_**_._

A shiver went up its spine as it heard in the far distance.... the angry and hungry roar of an animal unleashed from its cage. It was also one of a challenge and would have sent many back to their homes in fear. All it did to him was bring a excited feeling to its body.

_**(Oh yes very, very soon.)**_

* * *

Yes I am done with this Chapter!!!!! God was this a bitch!

Oh Happy Days! What does the Great Tree of Fire have planned for Kyuubi? Is he going to send him on vacation to the Caribbean? Or may be turn him into a nice fur coat?

What about Team Eight and Naruto's adopted family?

And what the hell is happening at the farm now?!

Next time: Team Seven Reunites! Predator Corners Prey!

(Golfbum walks over to a HEV drop-pod and sits in it) Well folks what else can I say but "See you on the battlefield Troopers!". See you all in two weeks! Or may be sooner ;) you never know.

(HEV door closes and pod is launched down onto a war scarred planet).

Bang!


	9. Team Seven Reunites!

Hello folks and welcome to another chapter of Naruto of the Great Tribes! The true chapter 9!

Thank you all for sticking with me so far and I promise new chapters will be coming soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah! I only own the OCs and the plot and a couple of other things of my own creation in the story!

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen!

**Chapter Nine:**

**Team Seven Reunites!**

**Predators surround Prey!**

* * *

At the Farm:

Tired, drained, and a bit paranoid Team Seven finally arrives at the gate entrance to Weary Hawk's Farm.

"Ugh finally we're here! I don't think I could go any further." Sakura pants heavily. _'W__**ho the hell puts a farm all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?' **_Inner yells out inside her head.

Sasuke, who is breathing heavily, stands tall trying to catch his breath, _'Weakling.' _he thinks to himself as he watches Sakura fall on her butt. "So Kakashi-sensei is this really where the Dobe is?" he asked the older jounin.

Kakashi who wasn't even winded, looked at his summon Pakkun. "This is the place Kakashi. I smell several scents around this gate but the freshest ones happen to be from Bull and if I am correct this Naruto kid your looking for." the pug tells him as he continued to sniff around the gate. He looked up at his summoner, "We should continue on our way, since that farm is just up ahead.".

Thanking his summon, letting him dispel, Kakashi opened the gate and mentioned for his two students to head for the farm. As they walked across the fields, watching as they passed horses and colts running around free, Sakura and Sasuke kept a close eye on their surroundings.

"It's okay guys we can relax now. We seemed to have left behind the presence long ago." Kakashi told the two, who instantly relaxed. "Though do keep an eye out for Naruto or Team Eight who is also here.".

Their faces fell at the mentioning of their missing teammate but perked up at Team Eight since they would get their answers from that team and hopefully prove Naruto wrong.

Kinda sad how they have that much hope huh?

"Well lets hurry up and find him. We're wasting daylight and we don't even know why we're here." Sasuke told his Sensei.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah lets find the idiot and hopefully Team Eight manage to clean up whatever the problem was since it took us so long to get here."

They soon arrived at a smoldering fire-pit next to a small fenced boundary, in between a huge wooden house and a group of huge cone like tents. Kakashi bent down and poked the smoldering fire with a nearby stick.

"Hmm? This fire isn't even thirty minutes old, they must of just been here." he explained looking up and around the seemingly abandoned living area. "This makes no sense.... they should've known we were on our way, so where are they?" he spoke to himself.

"Do you think they forgot about us and are out in one of the pastures somewhere?" Sakura asked her teacher.

Sasuke, who had went to look around some more, said, "No I've found several tracks of human footprints. They seem to lead past the barn from here and into a section of the forest".

Nodding towards Sasuke, Kakashi then stood up, "Okay team lets continue looking around." Pointing at Sasuke and Sakura, "I want you two to go search those tents over there while I go check the house. After we're done we will follow the trail and sees where it will lead us. Got it?" he asked them.

The two genin nodded and started walking towards the tents as Kakashi turned around and headed for the house.

–

With Sasuke and Sakura:

As the two approached the tents Sakura began talking to the Uchiha, "So Sasuke, who do you think lives here?". She nervously looked around her as they got closer to the tents.

"Hn. Don't know, may be some old hermit who only comes into Konoha every once in a while." Sasuke decided to answer hoping she would make herself useful after the question.

Sakura nodded at his answer, "While that might explain who lives here that raises another question. How does this person know Naruto?". As they came upon the first tent which was a light brown and several feet tall and a wide base she rubbed her hands along the outside, _'It's rough... like leather and very strong. Who made these?'._

Seeing that the girl wasn't going to shut up, Sasuke decided to just speak to her to pass the time. Who knew may be they would figure something out?

"Frankly I don't care about the Dobe enough to dig into his personal life but you raise a very good point." he walked around the tent and found a small flap opening. "The Dobe was the only one originally to be heading here but we got dragged along just because we're his teammates. So it does raise the question of who he knows that the Hokage would not only make him Leader but also force us to go along with him".

Opening the flap, Sasuke was able to peek into the enclosed area. All he saw was a pile of huge cloths, probably used as a bed area, a pile of furs, several clay paintings on the wall of the tent, bows, arrows, a spear, some other trinkets, and a much smaller fire pit.

"Who ever this hermit is, he must be very important for the Leaders of our village to send another genin team like us here to help him out." he continued, as he looked to the roof of the tent seeing an opening at the top and several ornaments hanging down from the roof. Several of them were down in a basic design but each was different in size and decoration.

A large circle that was covered in string or yarn with a crisscross pattern happening on the inside of the circle. The patterns met at the center of the circle where a much smaller circle was made out. The ornaments ranged in different colors, size, and even what else was used to decorate them from beads, stones, and to feathers of different length and birds.

He then cut down one of them, hoping that showing it to the older ninja would spark something in Kakashi to help them identify who they were looking for. Walking out he saw Sakura waiting for him, watching some horses that were grazing nearby.

"That still doesn't explain how Naruto knows this person..." she told him embarrassingly.

He nodded, "We'll just have to ask the idiot about it then. It's not like this guy is related to him".

Laughing about how dumb the person must be if they're related to Naruto the two continued to the next tent. They found nothing different except it felt like it had a female touch. There were more of those ceiling ornaments, some more drawings on the walls, and several bowls used for mixing it seemed.

Exiting the tent they both began to make their way to the farthest and largest tent several yards away. Neither noticing the small group of horses and colts now watching them from several yards, or the lone brown and white stallion that was kicking up dirt the closer the two drew to the tent.

Standing at 17.5 Hands***** the horse was as nearly as tall as Kakashi. Its large brown eyes following the two young ninjas as it debated what it should do since its rider was not there to defend their home. Finally deciding to confront the two intruders, it lifted itself on to its hind legs with its front legs kicking and giving a large cry, before falling back to all fours and charging.

Two other stallions, one mostly brown with a large white patch on its right eye and the other was white with its hindquarters all black, gave the same cry and followed their brother in case he needed aid, from the small herd that Sakura had spotted earlier.

As they were several inches from opening the flap, both Sakura's and Sasuke's danger senses went off. This force the two genin to jump back several feet in order not to be ran over by the galloping horses. Sasuke and Sakura both watched, with kunai in their hands, as the horses circled around the back of the tent before slowing to a stop in front of it. Surprised to see three large horses standing in their ways the two tried to get closer to them but the horses flared their nostrils, bared their teeth and continued to give warning to the young man and woman.

"Sasuke-kun what do we do?" Sakura asked her crush. She was pretty scared as these horses were very scary looking and didn't seem to be on their side.

Sasuke looked at the horses, "We need to get past them or force them to move so that we can check out that tent. We have orders from Kakashi-sensei and no stupid pack mule is going to get in our way." he growled. "Follow my lead." he told her before reaching into his pouch for more kunai and shurikens.

Sakura nervously obeyed him but she began to question his intent. "Sasuke-kun! We can't harm them, what if they belong to the client or if he is watching over them for someone!".

He shook his head, "We're just going to try and scare them off. If we have to kill them to get through then we just make it known that they attacked us without provocation. Self-defense nothing more, nothing less. Though lets hope that stays as our last option".

Smiling at her crush's plan, she prepared to scare the three horses off.

With Kakashi:

Unbeknownst to his students predicament, Kakashi was inside the two story settlement. He had already looked through the bottom floor which seemed to contain a living room, two working bathrooms, and a small kitchen. The kitchen while not dirty did look like it had just been used recently, if the dirty dishes were anything to go by.

As he made his way up the stairs he looked outside to check up on his two students just in time to see them leave the first tent and move on to the second._ 'Looks like they haven't found anything interesting yet. Oh well lets see whats going on upstairs."_

When he finally reached the top he noticed that there were at least four bedrooms. Looking into the first two he noticed that there always seemed to be two beds along with two small dressers, but other then that they were just really clean and taken care of.

Coming up to the third bedroom he noticed once more two beds and dressers, but the two beds looked as though they were used recently. Taking a sniff he caught the scent of a dog, a human scent mixed with a dog, and pheromones of many insects. _'I see so the Inuzuki and Aburame shared this room? And it seems that boys are still boys even coming from the Aburame clan.'_ he thought to himself, seeing two packs belonging to two boys at the end of the beds along with clothes seemingly piled here and there.

Leaving the boy's rooms behind he checked the final bedroom, which like the last showed signs of living but was much cleaner. _'And this is where Kurenai-san and Hyuuga-san stayed. Signs of life yet no life to be seen'._

Walking into the middle of the room he looked around, "This makes no sense. From the smell we had just missed them. No note, no welcome party, they had to remember we were on our way if Naruto showed up first."

Grabbing his head in frustration, "Damn it Naruto where did you guys go? What happened that you left here but left nothing but footprints behind for us to find?"

Suddenly a scream managed to be heard from outside and he raced towards the window. Luckily both the boys and girls rooms were facing the front of the house and not the back. As he looked through the window he noticed Sakura was on the ground kneeling next to Sasuke who looked as though his chest was in pain.

"Ah crap what now!" he yelled as he backed up and tried to run and jump through the window. Only for the window to hold against him and throw him back.

Rubbing his head, he once more yelled, "Why does the day, not seem to be going my way!" he then threw a kunai with a weak explosive tag attached to it before diving behind a bed, "Fuck it they can bill me later!".

As the explosive went off, blowing a decent size hole into the building, he jumped through and then launched himself next to his two students. Seeing the Uchiha in pain and three horses in front of a large tent he asked aloud, "What in the Kami's names happened here Sakura?"

Shaken over what had happened she answered honestly, "Sasuke-kun and I were doing our orders, but before we could search that tent theses three came out of no where! They wouldn't let us pass so Sasuke-kun wanted to try and scare them off, first we tried throwing kunai and shurikens but they didn't budged.", she shivered as she looked down Sasuke who was breathing heavily.

"He then turned on his Sharingan thinking he could either cast a small genjutsu or just may be hypnotize them just enough to let us pass unharmed." she continued, "And for a moment we thought it worked! The middle horse had turned around so that its back was turned to us, but when Sasuke-kun got close its hind legs jumped up and struck him in the chest!".

"Easy Sakura, he'll be fine. We just have to get away from here." Kakashi told his only female student as she broke down, while watching the three horses.

"These damn stupid pack mules! Why did they attack us? We did nothing to them!" as her anger took control of her she pulled out several shurikens, "Damn you! You damn useless animals!".

She threw the stars at the horses and while most missed their main target, the brown and white one, several did strike the brown horse with the white patch. This caused the horse to cry out in pain and shock and forcing the last two to turn their attention towards the three ninja and charge.

_'Damn her! Why did she do that? I can't move Sasuke fast enough without hurting him more!' _Kakashi thought before jumping in front of his team waiting for the oncoming charge.

Luckily though Lady Luck decided to send help for the poor teacher.

"HIDALGO, ETA THAT IS ENOUGH!" a female voice cried out, as a figure appeared in front of Kakashi and his team.

Kakashi stared in shock as a girl, no older then twelve, appeared before him as the two galloping horses came to a screeching halt just inches from them. _'What the hell just happened? No way this is actually happening!'._

While his thoughts were in turmoil the young girl moved towards the two still pissed off stallions, "Hidalgo," she identified the brown and white one, "Eta," she called to the white with black hindquarters.

"Whoa hold on their young lady! Don't get to close these two are dangerous!" Kakashi tried to warn her, but he flinched when not only did the two horses bared their teeth at him, she glared at him with pure anger.

"I will have you know Mr. Shinobi, that I have been riding these two since I was but a small child," she spoke in an even voice, "The only thing that is dangerous here is you three."

She turned back and started petting the stallions as they shook their heads and snorted, "Calm yourselves old friends, please for my sake. I know they are strangers and you did well but they are no danger to us. Calm yourselves.".

Limping forward was the one that Sakura had hit. It neighed in pain when it was finally close enough.

"Oh Mukluk not you!" she cried as she rushed forward to the now know Mukluk, who had three shurikens stuck into him. "Oh you poor dear. Don't worry Brother Maelstrom and Grandfather Weary Hawk are on their way now. Lay down my friend and rest." she coaxed the injured animal.

"Hey leave that brute alone and help Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at the young girl as she watched her help the horse lay on its side.

Turning towards Team Seven once more she yelled, "Why should I help any of you three out! You who have invaded our homes, desecrated it with your weapons, and who attempted to harm My horse!". She walked right up to Sakura and Sasuke and kneel-ed next to the latter.

"Just help him you bitch! I swear if you don't you will face criminal charges for denying aid to a Konoha shinobi! As a Konoha citizen you have no choice!" Sakura declared loudly.

Only to find herself flying backwards from a simple punch in the face, leaving a huge red bruise. "What the hell? How dare you strike me! You'll pay for this!".

The young girl looked at her without fair, "I have no fear about your laws for I am out of their reach thanks to certain traits of one treaty my kind and Konoha have agreed to."

Sasuke turned his head from where he saw Sakura land to face the girl currently sitting next to him, "Whats your name girl?".

As the girl stared at him she answered, "I am known as Rose's Petals, Granddaughter to Weary Hawk, owner of this land, and Sister to Light in the Maelstrom and Talons of the Plains."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan." he told her with an arrogant smirk on his face. _'She's strong and now that she knows who I am she will fall for me just like all those other useless women. Only she is different and stronger then them. She will be perfect.'_

"And I am suppose to care why?" she asked confusingly.

He smirked even more at her, "As the last of my clan it is up to me to repopulate it someday. I have decided that you will help me with my quest."

"Don't even think about it Teme! Someone has already caught her heart and your not him." a new familiar voice made itself known.

Turning to look Team Seven saw Naruto, Bull, Team Eight, and an old man standing not too far from them. Though the old man did not seem to care about Team Seven so much as he was currently looking at the huge hole where the two females of Team Eight slept..

Sasuke growled, "Oh yeah Dobe and who would that man be? You?"

"As if Teme. I'm just her older brother!"

Team Seven stood in shock over this bit of unknown news. "Naruto-baka stop lying there is no way you two are related!" Sakura yelled as she looked between Naruto and Rose.

"Well actually he's her adopted older brother." Shino corrected.

"Ha then you have no say in who marries her Dobe! I will take her as my bride and there is nothing you can do about it once the council hears about this!" Sasuke replied thinking he had won himself a strong bride.

As a shadow cast itself over him, so did his chances of owning her get lost in the darkness. The old man from before was standing over him, "As a matter of fact young man, not only does he get a say but so does her other brother and myself."

"And just who are you old man?"

The old man stared hard at the Uchiha causing him to shiver, "I am know as Weary Hawk, owner of all you see before you, member of the Wandering Tribes, and Grandfather to Rose's Petals, Light in the Maelstrom, and Talons of the Plains. But I guess you can also call me your new boss.".

As Team Seven's eyes widen at being caught unaware, Weary Hawk turned to Rose, "You will start a fire and help Maelstrom with cleaning and healing Mukluk with his injuries. My tools are in my tent and make sure to bring plenty of water and towels."

As Rose got up he stopped her, "Also if you can?" he asked as he reached into Sasuke's pocket and pulled out the ornament he had taken, "Put this in my tipi some where please. This is the Dream Catcher Talon sent me last winter and I would hate to lose it."

Nodding to her Grandfather, and glaring at Sasuke, she ran to Naruto and told him to get ready to help Mukluk. When Naruto nodded to her she ran to her and Weary Hawk's tipis.

"Now what should we do with you three? Who have caused much unrest and destruction to our home when I requested your help?" he asked.

As Team Seven tried to think of a way to explain themselves another voice did it for them.

**(I don't know about the rest of you but how about you just kill them and be over it? It will save my master the trouble of picking these weakling apart himself!)** a voice was heard by everyone. Turning towards the fence post their eyes came upon a golden eagle that cleaning itself.

Lifting its head up and noticing everyone staring at it, it spoke once more, **(Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me for butting into the conversation but I have grown tired of waiting for one of you to return).**

It bowed its head while spreading its wings apart, **(My name is Raging Winds and I am partnered to the one known as Roaring Bear).**

Hearing a slight intake of breath every one turned to Weary Hawk as his face paled at the name. "No HE can't be here.... it's not possible....".

Naruto looked to his grandfather, "Whats wrong? Who is this Roaring Bear?"

**(I assure you very much Elder Weary Hawk. He is very much alive, my partner.............. and your youngest Son!)**

* * *

Ha! Yes yes yes! Chapter nine is done and with it the story takes a twist!

So Weary Hawk's son is coming for a little bit of Father-Son bonding time with his old man! Talk about the world's most bloody family feud!

Naruto and gang learn more on this unexpected Uncle and what his past is along with a little bit of Weary Hawk's past.

Next time: Skeletons Burst out of the Closet! Youngest Child's Death, Rebirth, and Attack!

* Hands is a term of measurement used for horses. One Hand equals 4 Inches, I believe, so a horse standing 17.5 Hands is roughly 5.8 Feet tall.

Tell me what you think! Have any questions don't be afraid to ask!

Golfbum out!


	10. Skeletons Burst Out of the Closet!

Hello folks and welcome to Chapter Ten of Naruto of the Great Tribes!

Never thought I would seriously get this far. This is huge! I was gonna make some kind of joke of it being OVER NINE THOUSAND views, but is being a bitch so my hit counter is going loco.

Now I don't know how many have read my story so far, but oh well Lets Rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from the Mummy trilogies, I just own the OC's and the plot.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen!

"hello" human speech

"**hello" Demonic/spirit speech**

**(hello) Thought speech**

_**(hello) private thought speech**_

_'Hello' Thoughts_

**Chapter 10:**

**Skeletons Burst out of the Closets!**

_

* * *

_

In Konoha, Hokage's Tower:

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, was sitting in his office having tea with his three old team-mates, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

Homura set his tea down on the small coffee table in front of the couch he and his female team-mate were sitting on, "So... young Uzumaki has probably arrived at the farm right about now eh Hiruzen?"

The Third Hokage took a sip before answering, "He should be there since he left before his team and the sun has gone down.", he took another sip, "Though I am a bit worried...".

Looking at her now Hokage team-mate Koharu asked, "What worries you Hiruzen? Weary Hawk is there. Not to mention Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, and both their teams.".

"But Weary Hawk has never requested Naruto for anything since he sent him to live in Konoha. Especially when he already had a team there for some D-rank missions." Sarutobi told his team-mates, "Not to mention that he ONLY requested Naruto and the urgency to upgrade the mission from a high D to a low B rank.".

"I just don't like this... There's something he isn't telling me...".

Both Homura and Koharu shake their heads and sigh at their old team-mates worry. Homura decides to slump down in the couch before speaking in a tired voice.

"Look Hiruzen, Weary Hawk has always been this way. You know how the Tribesmen work, they are very secretive people. If he doesn't want you to know something then it's for a good reason." he told the Third.

Banging his withered old hand on to the table the Third shouted, "But these are my ninjas! My soldiers and the child heirs to some of the most influential clans in Konoha! Those children are the future of our home and if they are in any sort of danger I need to know!".

"Calm yourself old friend I am sure they will be perfectly fine.", Koharu told her team-mate quietly, "But if you feel so why don't you send someone else then to back them up?".

"I already have...".

Koharu and Homura looked at their team-mate questionably as the Third gave a small embarrassed chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hiruzen you didn't."

"*Sigh* I'll go tell his troops and Inuzuka-sama. Homura you go fill out a mission form." Koharu said finishing her tea quickly before getting off the couch and leaving the small office.

Homura put his head in both his hands as he massaged his scalp for the incoming head-ache.

"Hiruzen why didn't you just send Koharu? It would've been easier to get her back at least." he asked his old friend.

"Didn't want the young ones to be scarred for life if they happened to walk in on Koharu and our old friend Weary Hawk getting reacquainted..."

"Good point."

* * *

Weary Hawk's Farm, Guest house:

"Okay is anybody else freaking out!" the pink haired genin of Team Seven shouted.

Team Eight and their sensei stared at her with wide eyes. The genin had never seen Sakura this freaked out even when they went to the Academy and Kurenai was shocked at the girl's outburst.

_'What is up with this girl? She has almost no discipline and is now screaming at the top of her lungs. Damn Kakashi you better get back in here soon.' _Kurenai thought to herself as she looked at the stairs where Kakashi had taken Sasuke to rest and heal up.

Her prayers where answered when Kakashi came down the steps with Bull at his side, "Mah Sakura-chan what are you yelling about? Sasuke needs his rest and your yelling isn't helping him at all.".

Hoping her sensei would understand her behavior she blurted, "Kakashi-sensei those two are members of the dangerous Wandering Tribes! We need to get out of here!".

Confusion surrounded the group as they stared at Sakura like she spoke in another language. Sakura stared back as the group did not act in the way she thought they would, "Hello didn't anybody hear what I just said? We need to get out of here!".

Kiba spoke up, "Oh we heard you Sakura but we just would like to know why?".

Shino nodded his head, "We have been here for a bit longer then you Haruno-san and we see no reason for us to abandon our mission just because they are part of this 'Wandering Tribes' group.".

Sakura was shocked as she saw Kakashi, Kurenai, and Hinata agreed with Kiba and Shino.

Kakashi tried to reason with his only female student, "Sakura-chan if this is about Sasuke and that girl then you have to forget about that. Sasuke is going to be okay and that girl said she wasn't interested in him.".

"No that's not it!" she said shocking the group, "Okay may be that's part of it...". This caused the group to groan and Kakashi to hold his head in his hands.

Shino decided to get straight to the point, "Okay then Haruno-san. Please explain why we should leave, if you will. Weary Hawk and his granddaughter have been great host to us and have done nothing deceitful to us while we've been here.".

"Yeah Sakura why you going all crazy over this?" Kiba asked Sakura.

Sakura sighed before telling them, "Before my father married my mother he was a traveling merchant. He use to tell me many stories of his travels around the world,but there were ones that he used to scare me when I was misbehaving."

The group leaned in closer as Sakura looked around making as though she was afraid of being overheard.

* * *

_Sakura's Story:_

_My Father had just joined a caravan of merchants traveling from Wind Country to the Village known as Taki, or Village Hidden in the Waterfall. They had just passed through the Land of Rain and had entered the Land of Grass._

_He told me that the area they had entered had fields of very tall grass. Grass so tall that it came to right where a full grown man's chest was, sometimes even higher. He was riding next to a worker that he had hired in Wind Country called Jisaku, who had already more experience traveling the world alongside of his brothers Shokko and Kofu._

_Jisaku and his brothers were both very tall, all three standing a 6 feet with dark skin and long hair that flowed down to their shoulders. The only way you could tell them apart was the color of their eyes. Jisaku had dark green eyes, Shokko had brown eyes, and Kofu had a kind of golden amber color eyes._

_Sitting in a wagon next to Jisaku who was driving the oxes my father, who was barely pushing 5 feet 6inches, looked at Jisaku who was sweating and looking around into the sea of grass surrounding them._

_Hoping to find the problem with his worker he asked Jisaku what was wrong._

_Jisaku whispered, "We should not be here, we are trespassing in their lands.". He spoke no more to my father after that instead keeping his eyes on the tall grass._

_Seeing he wasn't going to get any more out of Jisaku my father turned to Kofu the youngest of the three._

"_Kofu," he asked, "What has gotten your brother so nervous? Surely you know correct?"._

_Kofu looked at my father and had the same nervous look as Jisaku, "Boss the reason my brothers and I are so nervous is because of the men who hide in the grass."_

"_Men who hide in grass? Do you mean Kusa ninjas? Why would you be nervous about them we are but a travel merchant caravan! There is no need to worry about any of those fellows my good friends!" my father laughed thinking those were the people they were talking about._

_Kofu shook his head at my father's assumption, "No boss it is not ninjas we are looking out for. You must remember sir," He looked out towards the tall grass like his brother, "there are people much more dangerous then those you call shinobi."._

_Jisaku then yelled out something in a strange language to his other brother Shokko, who ran up to the side of the wagon. Jisaku and Shokko both spoke in the strange language for several seconds, after which Shokko raced forward to the front of the caravan._

_My father asked Kofu to translate what was said between the two to which he replied, "My brother does not like being here. He believes we should turn back, before we find ourselves in a situation we can not escape from"._

_Shokko returned several minutes later with an angry expression on his face. He spoke to Jisaku, who in turn became angry himself and let loose what was surely a long string of cuss words._

_Once more father turned to Kofu, who was angry himself, and asked him what was wrong once more._

"_My brother went to the trail boss and told him that we should turn around," Kofu began, "But the trail boss is a stubborn bastard who believes he can travel where ever he wants and has no worries about others feeling and traditions." Kofu spat on the ground, "But what he did, no what he Said has caused my brothers to want to abandon this soon to be forsaken caravan and head back"._

"_What did he say?" my father asked Kofu._

_Kofu look at my father with a look that could crush steel._

_He called my brothers and I -"_

_

* * *

_

In Guest House:

Naruto's voice rang out in the silent room, "He called them Kaffer*, didn't he?".

Everyone turned in shock to see Naruto and Rose standing there at the door. Both teens were covered in sweat and Rose was looking a little pale.

Kakashi stood up, "Naruto what were you doing? When you ordered us to go and stay in the Guest house you didn't follow?" he asked his student.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei," Naruto bowed to his teacher, "But if you remember the horse Mukluk had several shurikens implanted into him, thanks to Sakura. I was told by my grandfather to fix him up along with Rose here, since she has never had to deal with wounded horses".

"Oh," Kakashi said, "But that still doesn't explain why you both sweaty and little Rose here looks like she's about to throw up? Surely the big guy only need a couple of stitches?".

"He's right Naruto. What took you so long?" Kiba asked, "My sister is a vet and she has dealt with animals like horses before. It never took her this long?".

Shaking his head Naruto told Kiba, "Kiba the most your sister probably ever had to deal with concerning a horse was an upset stomach or may be a broken leg." He turned to Kakashi, "And unlike Kiba's sister we aren't equipped with stitches and other such equipment professional vets used".

"Well then what did you use?" Kurenai asked them as Naruto sat on the window ledge.

Rose shook silently, standing in front of the closed front door, as Naruto answered, "We had to cauterize the wounds, after pulling out the metal and cleaning the space, with a very hot piece of steel we had in the barn."

Everyone paled after hearing how Naruto and Rose had to close the wounds which hadn't seemed, to them at least, very life threatening.

"What the hell you idiot? Those wounds that dumb animal was given shouldn't have been that serious!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs causing Kiba, Akamaru, Bull, and Kakashi to wince at her volume.

"Like my brother Maelstrom said you pink haired harpy, we don't have the necessary equipment like those professionals in Konoha do!" Rose yelled back at Sakura, "On this farm we make do with what we can with what we know. Sure we could try to bring vets here to the farm but that would take time and money".

She shook her head as tears came out slowly, "Trust us it is not something we enjoyed doing. Mukluk is MY horse and has been by my side for many years now. He was the first horse I had ever ridden on my own and he will accept no other to ride on his back".

"When I was little Grandfather and Maelstrom would send me to my tipi when ever one of the horses were injured and they had to work quickly to help it heal." She continued, "Whether it was a broken leg or something much worse I would always hear the screams. The screams of the horse in pain as they set the leg back or if one of them fell down and landed on a stray pole or fence post. Or during mating season and some of the stallions would fight, breaking skin or causing harm to some of the mares and colts".

Sakura sneered, "Well that animal deserves to die after what it did to Sasuke-kun. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if that thing turned out to be sick and had to be put down. Wouldn't want all the other animals here to catch its sickness now would we?"

Thinking that since she had her team there nothing bad would happen Sakura began waltzing towards the door, "And since the animal will probably be put to death anyway as compensation for Sasuke-kun's injuries, lets just get this over with and save the village Council the time shall we?" she said as she was about to walk past Rose.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Rose was not going to let her just walk right out the door. As Sakura walked past Rose turned around kicking Sakura's knees out, causing her to fall on to her knees and grabbed her long pink hair pulling it to its limit as high as it would go. Just as quickly she reached into her shirt and pulled out a hidden thread necklace that had a sheath and a small blade hanging from it upside down.

Nobody moved as Rose undid the strap to the sheath and pulled the small dagger from its holding place. The blade itself was about five inches in length with and extra three inches for the handle. It was a had a pearl like color to it, with serrated edges giving it a saw like appearance.

Rose put her head next to Sakura's as she laid the blade directly on her jugular, "You will go nowhere near my horse Outsider. Understand that you and that so called Uchiha will pay after all this is over if Mukluk dies of infection or if any more harm comes to him".

Rose soon felt a hand grip her shoulder and slowly dragged her upright. Turning around she stared into the cold, hard eyes of her older brother who if at all anything, was not pleased at her actions.

"Rose's Petals you will control yourself is that understood? I will not have you loses yourself to the blood lust since you will be needed soon." Naruto told Rose in a stern voice that left no room for arguments.

Rose let go of Sakura's hair and angrily stomped out of the guest house and into the now dark yard.

Sighing Naruto turned to the entire group, "Okay I will be right back after I calm her down. There is food in the kitchen so I suggest you fill up, we never know when the enemy might strike." He sighed once more, "Though this will be the first time ever facing a threat like this I am asking you all to please do as I say and hopefully we can all go home alive.".

He turned to Sakura who was still in shock on the floor, "Haruno-san stand up and get ready we don't have time to waste about yours and the Uchiha's pride at the moment. You will follow orders and if you try to get any where near the barn I will take you out myself." he yelled at Sakura who jumped at his voice and quickly set about getting ready.

As Naruto was about to leave he heard Bull call out his name, "Uzumaki-san! I have told Kakashi about as much as I was allowed by you and your family. I wish you luck and hope to work with you in the near future."

Nodding his head at the large bulldog Naruto thanked him and wished him safe journey on his way home. Bull on the other hand, "What I've seen here today kid has been one of the greatest moments in my life. Too bad very few people will ever know that." Bull then disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving a confused Kakashi and Sakura behind as Team Eight went into the kitchen and Naruto left through the door.

Nobody took notice of the black haired genin standing at the top of the staircase listening in on the entire conversations, _'So Rose's Petals is her name huh?'_ the young man chuckled to himself quietly as he thought about the young strong girl who was now in his sights, _'Be aware Rose though you might be covered in thorns I will enjoy tearing away your defenses till you are mine.'_

Uchiha Sasuke then walked into the room he and Kakashi would be staying in, after all it wouldn't sit well if he were to miss out on fighting a strong opponent and a chance to impress Rose and her Grandfather now would it?

* * *

Outside the Guest House:

Rose was squatting in front of the two tipis Sakura and Sasuke had searched through earlier, poking a large camp fire with a long piece of wood to keep it from going out. She took several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down before she heard someone sit down on the other side of the fire.

Looking up she saw her adopted brother sitting cross legged with his arms folded across his chest as he stared at her with a small sad smile on his face.

"I know it is not easy to control your feelings right now sister but please do try for me will ya?" he asked her quietly forcing Rose to look at the ground in shame.

She fell back on to her butt and drew her legs to her chest, "I am sorry brother, it's just that that girl... she annoys me so much...".

She waited for his response expecting him to scold her and defend his team-mate but what she got instead was a small chuckle which then grew and grew before it became a full blown out laugh that had him on his back.

After finally catching his breath he looked at the shocked face of his sister, "Yeah trust me she is very annoying and I have no doubt that you would kick her ass from here to the Land of Stone several times before you want a break".

"So your not mad at the way I acted in there?" she asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "No dear sister, if you can't be mad at me for leaving you so long ago then how could I ever get mad at you for protecting something you love?".

Laying back on the ground with his hands linked behind his head and right leg crossed over his bent left leg, he stared up at the stars that now littered the dark sky.

"I actually expected you to do much worse to her before I stopped you to be honest."

Rose looked at him once more in shock, "Brother...?".

Naruto sighed before telling her, "But I'm glad you didn't seeing as how Kakashi-sensei and I would've been up to our necks in even more paper work if one or both of my team-mates had died out here on my first leadership mission.".

Naruto closed his eyes and he grew comfortable on the soft earth, relieved at feeling something so ingrained into his body and apart of him once more. Using his connection with Mother Earth he felt the energy of all that lived on the farm and in the surrounding forest, from Team Eight and Seven in the house, to his Grandfather and the Golden Eagle in the Council Tipi, and all the other animals that were now put away into the barn sleeping quietly.

He felt Rose stand up and walk over to his left side before she laid down with her head resting upon his stomach, like she used to do when she was very little and she sought him for comfort during the dark nights.

Naruto lifted his hand and rested it on her head slowly rubbing her temple like he use to do. He stopped though once he heard her voice in his head.

_**(Brother I am very worried right now. Touched By Clouds and the others have not yet arrived from their hunting trip and I cannot seem to connect with Touched By Clouds any more.)**_

Naruto lifted his head, eyes wide opened, and looked at his younger sibling in shock. Rose simply smiled nervously at the attention he was giving her for showing one of the many techniques she knew.

Keeping his hand on her head Naruto used the same techniques she used, but he now had a huge smile on his face, _**(You've finally manage to learn Katari Kyo Ki technique?).**_

Rose's Petals slowly nodded her head hoping she would make her brother proud of her.

_**(I did but not only did I learn it I have manage to completely master it to the point where I don't have to make contact with... Touched By Clouds... anymore...).**_

Her face fell once more into sadness at not knowing where her Spirit Partner was anymore.

Seeing her face Naruto put a hand under her chin and turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes.

_**(Worry not about Touched By Clouds little sister. I am sure she is completely fine and safe wherever she is right now. Besides you said she was out hunting with two others this morning, one of whom is her father and Spirit Partner to our Grandfather. There is no need to worry.).**_

Sensing that her brother was right she once more curled up next to him, _**(Thank you brother for your words of wisdom, I just pray to the Great Spirit you are right).**_

Taking his hand off of her head Naruto thought to himself, _'so do I dear sister... so do I...'._

Naruto then fell back into Mother Earth's embrace, resting but aware of all around him, before putting his hand on her head and continuing to speak with Rose's Petals within the privacy of their minds.

* * *

Inside the Council Tent:

Weary Hawk sat across from Raging Winds who was resting on a small perch designed for other winged creatures like himself so that they could rest in the tent.

Raging Winds was finishing up a cooked piece of meat that Weary Hawk had given him as a sign of peace when they had entered the tipi in order to relax the bird before any words could have been spoken.

**(You surprise me Weary Hawk. I come bearing a great evil onto your home and those living here at the moment and yet you see fit to fatten me up like a stuffed pig.).**

Weary Hawk pulled out his pipe and lit some of his favorite tobacco inside it. Taking a deep puff before releasing a wisp of smoke he spoke to the golden eagle, "Trust me Raging Winds if I had wanted you stuffed like a pig I would have fired an arrow through that little head of yours the second you told me who your partner was.".

"But since you are not attacking us at the moment we could consider this nothing more then a meeting between two acquaintances swapping stories over a small fire."

Raging Winds picked at his breast feathers a bit before turning his attention to the withered old man,** (To true old man to true, so tell me why did you ask me here? Do you hope to gain some insight into your youngest son's head?)** Raging Winds chuckled a bit wondering why the old man had him in this place.

"No I want to know... how he has been..." Weary Hawk told the eagle.

Raging Winds was shocked at the sincerity of Weary Hawk's tone and decided to answer the old man any way.

**(He has been well since that day he was banished from the tribe, since that day on the cliff. He is extremely angry thinking that he was the one who was betrayed by them and by your family.).**

"I expected as much," Weary Hawk sighed out, "I wish there had been another way but I have no one to blame but myself for what happened.".

Raging Winds asked Weary Hawk, **(Why don't you tell me how this all started. Though I have been his partner for many years I was not there at the beginning. He told me he stole me when I was but an egg from another group of Tribesmen long after his banishment.).**

"Very well..."

* * *

_Weary Hawk's Flashback:_

_Once a long time ago, I was a well respected member of our traveling tribe who grew up in the Land of Fire territory at the time. I had traveled the world, I was there when the Great Tree of Fire and the First Hokage Senju Hashirama and his brother helped build Konoha, and I became friends with four young aspiring genin of that time._

_One who would grow to become the Third Hokage and his Councilors who were his team-mates. The Fourth genin would grow into a strong man whose power and position in Konoha's government was on equal footing with the Councilors and worked from the shadows answering only the Hokage._

_I spent many years there in Konoha helping the Old Guardian of this forest we now sit in, maintaining and keeping those who would aspire to use The Great Tree of Fire's power to bring darkness down upon the lands._

_When I was eventually told I would become the next Guardian after the old one had passed on I was forced to leave Konoha behind and head for my tribe who had traveled to the North looking for more wide open plains to hunt and survive._

_While there I met the woman who was to be my wife, she was an amazing creature. She had the longest flowing hair, it was like the waterfall at the Valley of the End, her eyes were as brown as the earth as well as her skin, which was flawless._

_We were married within the year after I had proven myself worthy of her beauty by climbing the tallest mountains that contained a rare blue rose and bought it back before it wilted and died._

_After many more years and my training going well, she gave birth to three sons._

_The oldest was called Running River for he was never able to stay still and had boundless energy. He was skilled with horse training and riding, while also being able to throw and handle a spear like no other member of the tribe._

_My second son was called Seeing Farther. He grew into a scout for the tribe always looking for our prey or warning us of incoming arrivals. He was well trained in the bow and arrow because of his amazing eye sight and wisdom beyond his years helped him to calm situations that would have involved many dangerous scuffles in the tribe._

_But my third child he was called Sleeping Bear, you know him by his new name Roaring Bear. Don't let his name fool you he was neither lazy nor sleepy all the time. He was indeed a Bear though in the sense that he was very strong. Though he was the youngest he could wrestle the two older ones into submission when ever they got rowdy with each other._

_Sleeping Bear grew up to be one of the finest medicine men the tribe had ever had. His skills became so well known that stories of his triumphant reached out to nearby towns and the other tribes, who soon came looking for his skill._

_He would leave and travel the world when he was but seventeen summers old, along with his two brothers Running River who was twenty summers at the time and Seeing Farther who was eighteen summers._

_They would face many trials along their journey from facing dangerous creatures to traveling into parts unknown. After five summers of not seeing them they came back to the tribe world weary and full of knowledge._

_And while my two oldest Running River and Seeing Farther told of their great accomplishments and many stories from their travels, Sleeping Bear did not. He stayed away from the camp fires and the retelling of his trials for many days until I finally asked him why he had not joined with his brothers in their celebration._

_His dark eyes looked at me with such a stony look that it truly frightened me about what had become of my youngest, who seemed to carry a great weight upon his shoulders._

_He told me, "Why should Sleeping Bear join his brothers in celebration when Sleeping Bear can do nothing but remember all the pain and suffering he saw while on our adventures. Tell me Weary Hawk how does one celebrate with all the lives Sleeping Bear couldn't save in his dreams." _

_He walked away from me after that and I let him go thinking to myself that he would recover in time and go back to the he ways he was before. And after many summers he did go back a little to his old self but he never lost the look he gave me that night long ago._

_Eventually my sons began their own families and were soon on their way to becoming legends among our people for their extraordinary talents in their fields. But everything changed on one day, on that day began my son's greatest torment and my greatest failure._

_Seeing Farther and Sleeping Bear were traveling to a nearby village to trade some of our unused skins for medicine and supplies. Walking with them was Seeing Farther's son Puma's Paw who was just seven summers old._

_They had traded and gathered their supplies and were about to exit the town when the town became under attack from a band of bandits. My sons fought valiantly against the over whelming odds and they soon manage to help push the bandits out of the town, but not before one of the bandits had managed to strike down Puma's Paw who had run out of his hiding place believing the battle was over._

_Soon my two sons gave in to their blood lust and rage and called upon the Dark Spirits to give them great power to chase and destroy the bandits who had ran away. They chased and killed each bandit one by one, ripping them to shreds until the last one. _

_But the destruction of the bandits did nothing to sate their growing blood lust. Soon they began tearing up the forest before turning on each other. For two days they fought each other with their bare hands before they came upon a river. They attempted to drown each other but Sleeping Bear managed to gain the upper hand and stuck Seeing Farther's head under the cold water and let him struggled until he struggled no more._

_My son then gave an evil roar of victory and the dark spirits consumed his body and soul turning him into what he is today._

_He soon made his way back to the tribe, when he gathered his mind once more, and he told us that the bandits had killed Seeing Farther and Puma's Paw . Yet I knew that wasn't the whole truth but I had refused to believe anything less of my son and completely turned my back to the problem._

_As the months went by since the incident our group was plagued by disappearances and deaths, while my son began to disappear for days on end only to show up when the incidents were done and over with. Others began to believe that he was the cause of the disappearances and deaths but I refused to believe it and defended my son from the wrath of the tribesmen._

_It wasn't until Running River became suspicious about his brothers attitude and began following him around. One night he followed Sleeping Bear and witnessed his horrible transformation under the sight of the full moon._

_My son raced back as soon as his feet could carry him and told me of my son's evil power. At first I could not believe it until he took me to where he had last seen Sleeping Bear had transformed and had me search the area._

_I smelled the earth and caught his scent, I saw his tracks and watched as they changed from man to beast. Finally the truth was shown to me when a huge beast came through the trees and attacked us head on._

_I saw pieces of clothing that my son had worn earlier in the day, the necklace of warthog tusk his own son had given him around the beast's huge neck._

_We fought as one, my son and I, against the son who would have been as famous as the Slug Sannin Tsunade had he not fallen into the evil._

_But as hard as we fought it was not enough. That night I lost two sons while I was left alive injured on the side of the cliff our battle had taken us too. Running River had tackled the huge beast off of the edge but he had tackled him at such a high speed that he too went flying with the beast._

_I stood there in shock as I heard their screams echo off the walls of the canyon and into the earth below. My fellow tribesmen soon came upon my shocked body and helped carry me back to my tribe, while they sent two members off to retrieve the body._

_After I came out of my shock my friends and fellow tribesmen had already given my son Running River a warriors funeral while Sleeping Bear's body was no where to be found._

* * *

Present Day Council Tent:

"After that day I was sent here, an exile, after the old Guardian had died and I did not fight against the wishes of the Tribal Council." Weary Hawk told Raging Winds, "I always knew he was out there some where licking his wounds, but I never thought I would have to face him again".

**(I see...),** Raging Winds told Weary Hawk. Knowing that he had to leave before his partner grew restless and attack all there he decided it was time to go.

**(Well Elder it has been fun but since I have already relayed my message I must be going now.)**

Nodding his head Weary Hawk got up and opened the flap allowing Raging Winds to fly out, "Though I wish things had been different Brother of the skies. The Great Spirit seems to want this family feud to end tonight."

Raging Winds flew out the open passage way and hovered above the tent, **(The next time we meet Weary Hawk we will be enemies and though like you wish this was different there is nothing we can do to stop it. But I can at least give you a chance for a fair fight... we attack at midnight, you have a few hours to prepare.)** And with that said Raging Winds flew off in to the night sky leaving behind a troubled old man.

_'Thank you Raging Winds',_ Weary Hawk thought to himself.

He turned to where a small fire was and saw Naruto and Rose stand up off the ground and walk towards him, _'Now this will end tonight my son. One of us will not live to see the Sun Spirit rise by dawn'._

As Naruto and Rose stood before him, both standing tall, he spoke in a strong tone which neither gave away the old age and weight he felt on his shoulders.

"Gather the teams Light in the Maelstrom, in to the Council tent then go prepare for a great hunt and battle. Rose you will prepare the spells that I taught you for defense inside the guest house. We finish this threat to our home tonight."

as the two teens went to get things ready Weary Hawk looked in the direction his spirit partner had disappeared with his daughter and Horus earlier that day.

_'Hurry back old friend for it would be a shame to go into battle without you by my side for once.'_

* * *

Five miles North of the Farm:

Three dogs were currently scratching at a grove of roots, whining and crying, desperatly trying to get what was inside.

"Hey boys whats wrong?" Their owner asked.

She was a tall woman who had two upside down triangles upon her cheeks marking her as an Inuzuka.

Leaning down she sniffed the area hidden by the roots and smelled three different scents from three different birds.

"What the hell?" she asked as she peeked closer.

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulders, "Wait Inuzuka-san before you get any closer." and old man's voice told her.

She looked at the old man whose body was covered mostly in bandages, "As you wish Councilor-sama."

The old man looked towards the darkness and spoke to it, "If I was to say "I am a traveler from the East seeking that which is lost"...".

The young woman looked towards the bandaged man as though he had lost his mind until a voice was heard from within the roots.

**(I would reply "I am a warrior from the West it is I for whom you seek").**

* * *

And that's all he wrote this time folks! Sorry this took so long to get out but with Family and Sister's graduation and not to mention work, things have been a bit hectic.

Hope you all like this chapter and this answered some questions you may have or may be raised some more.

Don't be afraid to ask in a reply or PM, I will answer to the best to my abilities as much as I can reveal.

*Kaffer is an Arabic word meaning Infidel. This is now used as an insult for South African Blacks by South African Whites. Do not use this word!

Thank you for reading and have a good night!


	11. It's Going to be a Loooong Night

Hello folks and welcome to Chapter Eleven

Thank you all for reading my story so far and for sticking around really it does my heart good.

Now with out further to do lets jump right into this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else that might have something to do with other movies, books, etc. I just own the plot and OC's.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen!

Chapter Eleven:

**It's Going to be a looong Night...**

* * *

Guest House:

Kakashi and Sakura were in the kitchen talking to Kurenai and her team trying to figure out what was going on and what had happened before they arrived.

The kitchen itself was extremely big in and of itself so none of the occupants were feeling a bit squished with most of them in the room. It had screen door which led into the backyard and a medium sized window above the kitchen sink which was on the western wall.

The cooking area it self was in a U shaped bend. In the U was a stove, many cupboards, drawers, and small pantries.

On the outside of the U was a nice long counter where a total of four people could sit at and have plenty of room to stretch their arms with out bumping the person next to them. The seats looked like your average four legs with only a cushion to sit on bar stools. Kiba and Shino currently sat on two of the bar stools, each taking an end stool with two empty chairs in between them.

Outside the cooking area was just a nice rectangular table that had six chairs sitting around it, two at the heads and two on each of the longer sides. The table and chairs sat in between the back door and the small entryway that lead into the main living room, both opening standing 4 to 5 feet away. Kurenai sat at the head chair that was closest to the back door and Hinata was currently sitting to her left with a small cup of tea in her hand.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the sensei of Team Eight, "Okay Kurenai-san can you please tell me just what is going on here? I tried asking Bull but he told me there wasn't much he could tell me, except that a whole lot of shit is about to go down..." Kakashi shook his head as he thought about how one of His dogs wouldn't answer him when he had asked Bull to report.

"Well Kakashi-san what is it you want to know?" Kurenai asked of her fellow jounin, her red eyes staring into him.

"Okay first off what is the mission? We left after Naruto did and we didn't even find out what the mission was before he left." Kakashi asked Team Eight as he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise out of his equipment bag.

Kurenai and Sakura both glared hard at the book he had pulled out wanting so much for it to burn in the hottest flames in the deepest levels of hell.

Calmly Kurenai answered his question, "Well from what we know, actually all we know if that there is some kind of evil spirit like person in the surrounding area. Weary Hawk said that this thing was once a human who dived too deep into 'Dark Magic' and ultimately became some kind of shape-shifting creature."

Kakashi continued to stare into his book, "Hmm that does make this mission sound a lot more dangerous then I had originally hoped for..." he paused for a second letting what he now knew run through his head, "And what are our duties? How do we help take down this shape-shifter? I'm not sure if anybody has noticed but we aren't exactly well learned in the ghost busting area."

Kiba shook his head, "Naruto's in charge of this mission. But he hasn't given us any orders other than to listen to him and his families orders."

"It would seem that what ever we will end up facing scares even Naruto into the point that he is acting very different from when we knew him at the Academy. Of course there is only at most three people here who could actually tell us if this Naruto is the true him..."

Sakura looked around the large kitchen, staring at each of the member of Team Eight with confusion, "What the hell are you people talking about?" she asked. "This is still Naruto we're talking about! The idiot, the Dead Last. There is no way he would completely do a one-eighty on us just because we came here."

"And yet he has Haruno-san. Even you cannot deny how much Uzumaki-san has changed in the last few hours since the entire time we knew him at the Academy." Shino told Sakura who crossed her arms and turned away.

She spoke once more, "I still say we get the hell out of here. Like Kakashi-sensei said we aren't meant to get rid of this so called Shape-shifter and our fearless leader has no plan or strategy that we know of and everything those people do know they are keeping a tight lid on it!"

She started to get louder as she continued to talk, "And didn't you hear what that Eagle said? 'Your youngest son'! Hello is nobody thinking that this is some kind of set up!"

Nobody moved as they silently thought about that last bit of information that they had completely forgot, but they slowly shook their heads at the very idea Weary Hawk and Rose's Petals betraying them when they had been so nice to them and had shown them one of the worlds most well kept secret.

"I assure you Pink Haired One, that my family and I have no intention of 'setting you up' as you might say..."

Everyone jumped at the sound of the new voice coming from the entry way leading into the living room. Looking in that direction everyone saw that Rose was standing in the door way with her arms crossed and a hard look on her face.

"Ah greetings little lady how can we be of service?" Kakashi asked her while still looking at his book.

Rose's face kept her hard look as she stared at Kakashi and Sakura but soften a bit when looking at everyone else, "My grandfather has requested your presence in the Council Tent right now. Make sure all of you are there for we are preparing to be attacked by the Demon. That is all."

Kurenai nodded her head at the young girl, "Understood we will be ready soon if you can just wait for us and lead us to the area that would be helpful."

Rose bowed her head and replied, "I will be waiting outside the guest house, please hurry we don't have much time."

* * *

Council Tent:

The inside of the Council Tent was very dark with the only light source being a small dying fire in the middle of the room. Smoke and other earthly scents could be smelled within, so strong even Kiba was having trouble keeping his cool with how strong it all was.

Naruto and Weary Hawk were already inside waiting for them. Weary Hawk had on what could have been the entire fur skin of a gray wolf hanging on his head all the way down to his legs. He had a black mask painted on his face and had dirt rubbed all up and down his body.

Next to him was a bow and several arrows along with a medium sized spear that had red threads tying the spear blade made of stone to the five foot long wooden pole. Along his waist was a loin cloth that helped to keep him from being indecent around the young children, though some looked a bit uncomfortable with him being that way.

Naruto sat next to Weary Hawk, on his right side, dressed similar to Weary Hawk but his wolf skin was a much darker color and his hair was covered in mud to keep him from standing out in the dark forest. His team looked at Naruto weirdly at seeing him dressed like that but they kept their mouths shut, Sasuke and Sakura who thought Naruto looked like an idiot and Kakashi who just simply wondered why Naruto had covered himself in mud.

Weary Hawk looked at the large group in front of him, "Thank you all for coming. I apologize but we are in kind of a rush to get ourselves ready for the coming storm."

Kakashi bowed his head, "We understand but my team and I are still a bit out of the loop about what is going on here and one of our own is injured at the moment to be not much help..."

Weary Hawk looked towards Naruto, who stood up. He addressed both teams, "As the leader of this outfit I am here by ordering Team Eight and Seven, along with the sensei to stay in the guest house and protect Rose's Petals as she tries to defend the guest house and yourselves from the enemy."

A chorus of yells rang up from the group as they disagreed with Naruto's orders but he didn't back down from his decision.

Sasuke's voice could be heard from amongst the crowed, "And why should we listen to you Dobe? I'm going to fight this so called enemy since it seems to be so strong by myself and there is nothing you can do about it." Sasuke got up and began walking towards the closed flap.

But with a nod to Kakashi, Sasuke was lifted off the ground and put over his shoulder, "Well since everything seems to be under control by Naruto and his family lets go get ready everyone!" Kakashi stated as he carried a disgruntled Uchiha out of the tent.

Said Uchiha then started yelling at his teacher to put him down and was causing a lot of ruckus until said teacher hit a pressure point in his neck sending our everyone's favorite "Prince" into nite-nite land.

"He is correct." Weary Hawk pointed out, "You must all head back to the guest house and prepare yourselves even more. For if we fail it will be up to you to make it back to Konoha with my Granddaughter."

As everyone exited the tent Sakura openly asked, "And what will you two be doing while we hide in the huge house? Going to ditch us and hope this big bad monster eats us? That's the plan right?".

She pointed her left index finger at Naruto, Rose, and Weary Hawk accusingly. Team Eight and their sensei sighed heavily growing quite sick of all the distrust Sakura was trying to place in them about Naruto and his family.

Naruto took a step forward, "Sakura you will head to that house this instance and you will provide back up should my grandfather and I fail to defeat this beast."

"NO!" she yelled loudly, "I'm not taking any orders from you Naruto! I never thought you would chose...these Savages over Konoha but apparently I was wrong! This is to get rid of Sasuke isn't it? All because your jealous of him and that he has my heart and not you! Well guess what mi-...".

Sakura fell forward face first into the dirt from having the same pressure point used to knock Sasuke out on her. Shino is seen standing behind her with his left arm extended.

Naruto let loose a sigh of release, "Thank you Shino, I owe you one.".

"As team leader your orders are to be followed to the letter Uzumaki-san, unless said orders put the entire team and client in danger. I was merely putting out something that would only hinder us in following them."

"Still thank you" Naruto bowed to the bug user.

As Team Eight carried Sakura towards the house Naruto turned to see Weary Hawk and Rose speaking in hushed tones. As he got closer he figured out what they were saying to each other.

"Why can't I come with you two?"

"Rose please understand it is too dangerous..."

"I don't care! We're a family! I can help!"

"Yes it is true we are family but I do not believe you are ready..."

"But I am! I am no longer that little girl who cried when she scrapped her knee Grandfather let me come with you please?"

Weary Hawk shook his head, "Rose please we don't have time for this!" Weary Hawk started coughing badly and it took him a minute to calm it down. "A dark spirit is upon us and we are low on time. Now you need to stay here and protect our new friends. This Roaring Bear might not just settle with my death if he manages to kill me and Maelstrom."

With that said Weary Hawk walked past her and headed for the Eastern part of the Farm and disappeared into the night..

Rose turned to Naruto, "Brother please? You can see that our grandfather cannot go out there in his condition! It is suicide for him to be out there alone!".

Naruto patted her head with his left hand. He spoke softly with the Katari Kyo Ki technique,_**(Dearest Sister Rose, do not worry for our grandfather so much. After all he will not be alone out here, he has me watching his back. Go into the house for we shall return soon.)**_

She looked up at him as he took his hands away and began to walk towards the western section of the farm soon disappearing in the darkness of the forest, like their grandfather. She spoke once more before running into the guest house.

"t'oo diigis, both of you are fools!"

* * *

Sorry for the short one wanted to get this out really quick since I'm disappear again for a while!

Yeah yeah I know no fight scene! I just keep building up and building up but no delivery!

Don't kill me! It wasn't my fault! I saw TGWTG two year anniversary and I've just been watching that, going to work, and generally being lazy...

Okay that doesn't help when I say it wasn't my fault does it?

Next Time**: Battle for the Farm Begins! Release the Beasts!**

Review and/or PM for any questions!


	12. Battle for Farm Begins! Part One!

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Chapter 12 of Naruto of The Great Tribes! Also known as probrably my longest chapter to date!

Well here it is folks the fight between the Yee-Naaldlooshii and those at the farm.

Hopefully I can get this right and you all are happy with it.

Also anybody read chapter 499 of Naruto? I took a fucking guess on how the nine tails knew who Kushina was and now my homie Little Loco owes my ass fucking twenty bucks! Hello new fishing reel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with any movies or video games. I only own the OC's and plot.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't hosing off your screen!

**Battle for the Farm Begins:**

**Unleash the Beasts!**

**Part One**

* * *

Guest House:

Rose stormed into the house after Weary Hawk and Naruto had left. Waiting in the living room was Kurenai and Hinata who were going over all of the equipment Team Seven and Eight had bought with them to the far and splitting it evenly among those still conscious.

Kurenai looked up with her student and saw Rose walk into the middle of the room and lift up the fur rug showing a trap door, that when opened was nothing but a hole in the floor about one and a half feet deep and the hole was five feet wide.

"Have Uzumaki-san and Weary Hawk-sama gone already?" Kurenai asked her as Rose jumped into the hole.

Rose nodded her head, not answering the jounin for fear of her voice breaking and making herself look weak in front these Outsiders. She sat on her bum with her legs crossed and she tried to calm her emotions down.

Hinata walked over to Rose, getting the okay from Kurenai who walked up the stairs to check on Sakura and Sasuke.

"Your worried about them aren't you?"

Rose looked up at Hinata who had kneel down next the hole. She shook her head, "Grandfather is... he is not the warrior he use to be. He has grow weary as his name implies and I fear that he will not have the strength to win this fight.".

Hinata nodded her head knowing that Weary Hawk indeed seem like his heart wasn't in the right place, but she knew that hope wasn't lost just yet.

"But remember he has Naruto with him out there," Hinata told Rose, her face getting red as she thought about her idol and crush, "We'll be okay cause we know Naruto won't let anything happen to those he know.".

Rose raised an eyebrow, noticing the young Hyuuga's blush and dreamy look when talking about her older brother. She thought to herself, _'Well isn't this interesting?'._

Rose answered , "Yes but even with Brother Maelstrom with him it will not be an easy fight, now I must ask you to step back please."

Rose lowered her hands to her side and dug her fingers into the ground, "and please I must ask that no one disturb me, for this will take my entire concentration to do...".

The young heir nodded her head and backed away just as everyone came downstairs, including Sasuke and Sakura who had just revived themselves to hear Rose speak.

Rose dug her hands in deeper into the ground, "Oh Mother hear my voice! Hear my call for help and lend me strength! I am a Daughter of the Winds, of the Water, and of you the Great Earth!".

Slowly a green aura began to come off of Rose, slowly starting from her fingers before rising and covering her entire body. Her eyes, which she had closed, slowly opened showing her entire eyes were now covered in a shining light green with green smoke coming out of them.

The shinobi slowly backed away afraid of the power coming off of the small girl.

_'This power it is unreal! No little girl should be able to contain this much... is she like Naruto?'_ The two jounin thought at the same time.

The genin had different thoughts but most were like their sensei's.

_'Such power its unreal! But comforting at the same time.'_

_'My insects have gone quiet, what ever this power is it seems to be very in-tuned with nature.'_

_'Wow, I wonder if Naruto-kun has this kind of power? May be father would accept him if he had access to this.'_

_'This power... I need this power! This just shows she is the one I will claim as my own. After I defeat HIM the Uchiha clan will grow into its rightful place in Konoha!'_

_'She's going to kill us!'._

The group watched as an energy bubble surrounded Rose as she continued, "Mother Earth Hear your Daughter's call! Take us into your loving arms and protect us from that which would do evil to your children! **Mother Earth's Embrace!".**

The energy bubble then shrank down and seemed to have entered Rose's body before a flash of light filled the house, causing everybody to cover their eyes at the sudden burst. When everyone was able to see clearly the noticed that the entire house was bathed in a deep green light.

Sasuke snorted thinking that Rose's little chant did nothing, "It seems as though I was wrong about you. All you did was change the lighting? Pathetic.".

Not hearing a response he turned to notice that Rose was still covered in the green aura.

He shook his head, "Fine stay here and die for all I care. I'm going to go fight this enemy.".

But when Sasuke got to the door he wasn't able to swing it open. As much as he struggled the door wouldn't budge.

He turned to Rose, "Open it.".

"No.".

Everyone looked at Rose who turned her head, her eyes still growing green, with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Open the door now little girl" Sasuke growled.

Rose continued to stare at him, "No my Grandfather told me that this is what I had to do and I will do as he said.".

Sakura made herself known at this time, "What the hell did you do? Why are we trapped in here and why are you glowing!".

"This is one of the may powers of my people to create a barrier made by the caster and Mother Earth. Now please stay quiet he has come...".

"Who?" Team Seven asked simultaneously.

Team Eight and Rose answered, "Yee-Naldlooshii..."

* * *

Outside:

Naruto was several yards away when a green light flashed from within the house and slowly the house was encased in huge amounts of dirt before the house was completely engulfed in it.

The now house shaped pile of dirt was also covered by a green energy aura.

_'Good job Rose. Now it is just up to Grandfather and I to end this nightmare and we can all return to our normal lives.'_

Hidden up in a good size tree canopy, Naruto placed his dirt covered body on to a thick tree branch. His dark fur helping him blend into the darkness around him, his bow and arrows in one hand while his kunai and shuriken bag hung on his waist.

He could see most of the farm and was in just the right distance to help the Guest house if they were in trouble. He could not see or sense Weary Hawk but he knew his Grandfather was out there somewhere just waiting.

The wind blew in all directions which worried Naruto a bit about his scent but he hoped the smoke and mud covering his hair and body would be enough to cover his natural scent.

Suddenly the wind blew from behind him and he caught a scent that he knew from his days of hunting.

The smell of dried blood.

Naruto froze as he heard dried leaves and twigs break right beneath him

_'Shit! How the hell did he get below me? Oh please Great Spirit don't let him smell me!'_

Naruto slowly peeked over the edge just in time to see a dark shape pass right under him. The figure stepped out into the open area of the farm and Naruto got a decent look at him.

On his shoulder was the eagle from earlier, Raging Winds if he remembered his grandfather said. The man was wrapped in a huge bear skin robe which was clutched tightly around the man. The man had long black hair that stopped just below his shoulder blades. The hair itself was wild and unkempt with dirt and grime in it showing it had been a while since the man had bathed.

"Are you sure they are here my friend?" came a raspy deep voice from the man. It sent a shiver of fear down Naruto's spine at the amount of anger and blood-lust it carried. Not even Zabuza scared him as much as this thing, no monster did.

Raging Winds answered back** (Do not fret Master they are here. It seems though Weary Hawk has been prepared for this moment for a long time.).**

"Hmm yes my father would leave nothing to chance on the off chance I did survive. But it matters not for tonight I settle this family feud and take whats mine back!"

Naruto was shocked, _'Take? What would Grandfather take from him?'._

But that question would have to wait for the Skin Walker began to set out orders, "Raging Winds I want you to fly around this area and see if you can spot my dear old father. I will try and reel him from his hiding place myself.".

Raging Winds stretched his wings before flapping them and climbing the thermals till he was many feet into the air.

**(By your will Roaring Bear. Should I keep an eye out for any others who might assist Weary Hawk?).**

The now identified Roaring Bear laughed loudly, "Ah Winds you know me too well! Too bad there isn't a full moon tonight seeing as your sight isn't so good in the dark.".

**(Too true my friend. Good hunting Roaring Bear.).**

"And to you as well my old friend! May we both see the next sunrise."

With their last words spoken Raging Winds flew into the dark sky while Raging Bear walked into the farm in the direction of the Guest House.

Naruto breathe a sigh of relief at not being noticed and began to steel himself for the battle that was about to start.

"FATHER!"

Naruto almost dropped from the tree branch as Roaring Bear stood in front of the guest house and the tipis where a fire was crackling loudly and brightly.

"COME OUT HERE FATHER AND FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A WARRIOR!"

The anger and sadness in Roaring Bear's voice both scared and broke his heart. This was a man who had witnessed so much and could not see past the rage that now consumed his heart.

Roaring Bear yelled once more, "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE! WHERE ARE YOU FATHER?".

Naruto had sneaked through the edge of the forest giving him a clear view of the square. He had just settled when Weary Hawk's voice was heard through out the farm.

"I am here Sleeping Bear, my Son."

Naruto could see Roaring Bear growling, his anger evident from his position.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR SON! YOU WHO BANISHED ME! YOU WHO FORCED ME AWAY FROM THE LIFE I KNEW AND LOVED!"

Weary Hawk once more spoke, but this time his voice was hard.

"You did that yourself. You caused our people so much suffering and you surrendered yourself to the dark spirits that now reside in your body! Face it Sleeping Bear there is no one to blame but yourself!"

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!I AM NO LONGER CALLED SLEEPING BEAR FOR I HAVE AWOKEN AND MY ROAR CAUSES FEAR INTO MY ENEMIES! I AM ROARNG BEAR!"

Roaring Bear then disrobed his bear coat, showing off a naked muscular body, and slowly almost agonizingly began to change.

"AAAARGH!"

The sounds of bones popping and shifting almost bought Naruto to his knees, trying to keep his stomach from emptying itself on to the earth. The screams, the sounds there were no words to describe what he was seeing and hearing.

"AAAAAH!"

Roaring Bear was bought to his knees from the pain. His body slowly expanding and contracting, steam could be seen rising from his body.

His legs grew thicker and shorter, his arms doing the same. Their nails growing dark and long becoming like knifes. Fur also started covering his naked monstrous body. His face also began to change.

First his nose and mouth elongated and began to grow rows of sharp teeth. His head grew twice its normal size and his eyes sunk into his head. After he closed his eyes and reopened them Naruto could see they were now nothing but completely red.

Finally it was over.

Steam now rose from the complete form of a huge black furred Grizzly bear. It stood on its hind legs and let loosed a mighty roar that shook his ribcage and almost stopped his heart.

Where once stood a five foot nine inches man now there was a towering 8 foot tall bear! With an inch thick fur and a crescent moon design on his chest.

_'Holy shit! How the fuck are we suppose to take this monster down! Damn the Spirits!",_ Naruto thought to himself.

Before Naruto could go farther with his thoughts Roaring Bear's voice rang out through the farm, **(Do you see Weary Hawk? Do you see what I have become! I am now more powerful then even you in your prime! ).**

The bear then began to sniff the air trying to catch a whiff of Weary Hawk's scent and while it did find a scent it wasn't Weary Hawk's.

**(So it seems Raging Winds was correct? Who else is out here Father? And please don't lie I can smell him all over the farm but it seems he paid attention to your lessons.)**

An arrow flew out of the shadows several meters to Naruto's right side and headed straight for Roaring Bear's head. Unfortunately Roaring Bear saw the arrow and manage to duck his head just in time for the arrow to fly by harmlessly and strike the Guest House's Barrier.

**(Oh struck a cord there eh father?)** Roaring Bear asked the forest, bracing himself, **(How about a little fun of hide and seek father? I'm it!).**

Naruto quickly nocked an arrow into place and drew the string back before firing. The arrow itself flew straight and true aiming for the Yee-Naldlooshii's head and seemed like this battle wouldn't last long.

But it was not to be because before the arrow was within eight feet of its target, Roaring Bear's Partner flew from the dark sky and snatched the air out of midair and flew away with it firmly tucked in his claws.

**(Watch yourself Roaring Bear this prey is very tricky!), **Raging Winds warned his partner knowing he was lucky to have him watching his back.

Roaring bear laughed once more, **(The Wind Spirits blessed you my dear friend! Now since I am such a nice man lets let this boy join us in our game Father!).**

With that said Roaring Bear let loose a roar and charged into Naruto's direction going faster the any bear of that size should!

Naruto jumped out of the way of the charging beast as it broke through the tree border and continued on for several feet before it stopped.

It looked around the are trying to sense the young boy.

**(I know your here boy! Come out of the shadows right now and I might take it easier on you!).**

It's completely red eyes continued to scan the landscape, while its ears twitched at the slightest sound and the nose took deep breathes.

Naruto was hiding on a tree branch outside of Roaring Bear's vision, leaning against the trunk. He slowly set another arrow into his bow keeping his breath even. It leaned out into the tree's shadow hidden from the monster's eyes as he drew the string back about to fire once more.

Yet once more the Spirits seemed to be against him as Raging Winds came out of nowhere once more and began to scratch his eyes.

This caused Naruto to cry out and release the ready arrow which went wild and flew into the darkness. The cry from the boy also alerted Bear to Naruto's position. Charging at the tree he broke right through it and ten more behind that one before stopping and turning around.

After the skin walker had run through his tree Naruto fell several feet onto the unforgiving earth left arm first. A loud crack was heard once he completely smacked into the ground. Getting up and shaking his head he did a quick once over.

He first noticed his bow, which was made from an old oak tree, now laid in pieces. It must have been smashed between his body and the ground when he landed. He noticed that a decent size piece had lodged itself into his side, which he quickly grabbed and pulled allowing the Kyuubi chakra to heal the damage.

Hearing a roar, Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and faced the now charging bear form with several shurikens in his hand. He let them fly from his hands and they struck the beast in his shoulders, which did nothing but seem to tick off the skin walker.

Naruto jumped into the trees once more as the beast passed by him. Naruto then felt the strain from his not yet closed wound and he could also feel his newly discovered bruised ribs as he tried to push past the pain. He looked at Roaring Bear who was once more readying himself to charge.

Until three arrows flew out from monster's right side and struck Roaring Bear in the side causing him to scream out in pain.

"Naruto!" Weary Hawk yelled as he landed next to his grandson, "Quickly follow me!" he yelled and the two took off into the darkness leaving behind a angry skin walker which began to chase after them.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked his grandfather. The young teen was truly frightened by the ferocity of the beast.

Weary Hawk led them through a thick area of trees where if Roaring Bear tried to enter they would hear him coming.

"Where is your bow?" Weary Hawk asked as they both tried to catch their breathes.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Destroyed, that cursed eagle alerted him to my position and he ran through my tree. As I fell I think I landed on it when I crashed and now it's nothing but firewood." he told his grandfather.

"Well that's no good..."

"You think?" Naruto asked with sarcasm, "So whats the plan?".

"We need to get him in the open," Weary Hawk told the boy, "Only then can we actually get a clear shot at him. Lets see that accursed bird pull off another miracle save for his partner."

Naruto asked him, "But wouldn't it be easier to kill him here in the forest? There are lost of hiding places that we can use to ambush him?".

"While that is true this forest can only be used if we wanted to get up close and personal with him and TRUST me we do not want to do that! Also we need to get him into a certain position if we want to ambush him".

Hearing Weary Hawk's counter argument Naruto nodded his head, "Okay but if we want to get him into the open one of us has to be a decoy? So the question is who?".

Silence worked over the the two as they tried to figure out what to do.

"What do you have in your equipment bag?".

* * *

Guest House: During the Battle.

Everyone was silent as they could hear shuffling just outside the barrier but nothing could prepare them for the the shattering yell that broke the silence.

"FATHER!"

the genin shook in fear at the sound of an angry man rang through out the house.

"Holy shit! That man is loud!" Kiba exclaimed.

Kurenai and Kakashi slowly reached into their pouches and pulled out kunai ready to fight at a moments notice. Sasuke and Sakura did the same while Kiba and Akamaru got themselves ready to use the man-beast clone technique.

Buzzing could be heard from Shino as his insects began to grow restless, _'you can sense him can't you? The over powering energy he is releasing.'._

Hinata also got into her Jyuken stance ready to defend her team and Naruto's sister should the being on the other side broke through._ 'He will not get through me. I will protect all here with me. Naruto watch over us!'_

"COME OUT HERE FATHER AND FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A WARRIOR!"

Sasuke growled as he wanted to rush out there and show this beast the Power of the Uchiha, _'Damn that girl! How dare she keep me from battle this could be over right now!'._

"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE! WHERE ARE YOU FATHER?".

Everyone was wondering where the other two were when Weary Hawk's voice was heard outside the barrier.

"I am here Sleeping Bear, my Son.".

This truth caused everyone except Rose to gasp in surprise. Sakura then began to yell, "See I told you it was a trap! They're going to sacrifice us to that man and we're all gonna die!"

Kiba had finally had enough, "Sakura shut up! They are not going to sacrifice us, they're not going to betray us!"

"How would you know Kiba! You don't even know them!", she countered, "I say we take this bitch as a hostage and barter our way out of here while she is still in here!".

"Sakura you will do no such thing! That is and order!" Kakashi told his only female genin before she could do something stupid.

"But Sensei!"

"No! We will stay here and defend ourselves and Rose as ordered by the team leader. Do not make me knock you out for insubordination!".

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR SON! YOU WHO BANISHED ME! YOU WHO FORCED ME AWAY FROM THE LIFE I KNEW AND LOVED!"

"See Sakura he isn't on their side! Now do us a favor and shut up!" Kiba told her while he tried to listen to the argument.

Sakura scoffed and began muttering darkly to herself as she moved closer to Rose. Rose seeing this turned to look at the pink haired genin.

Sakura leaned down slowly and whisper to Rose, "I don't know what your plan is but I can promise you that if you betray us you will not make it to safety as I will slit your throat before you can get up."

Rose turned her head away, no worry showing as she answered, "As if you could even touch me. You are too weak to even defeat our young males barely beginning their training.".

"You did that yourself. You caused our people so much suffering and you surrendered yourself to the dark spirits that now reside in your body! Face it Sleeping Bear there is no one to blame but yourself!"

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!I AM NO LONGER CALLED SLEEPING BEAR FOR I HAVE AWOKEN AND MY ROAR CAUSES FEAR INTO MY ENEMIES! I AM ROARNG BEAR!"

Sakura continued to stare at Rose before walking away to stand by her crush.

Snickering could be heard from from Sasuke as they heard the name, "Honestly who would name themselves like that? That is just stupid!".

Rose spoke up once more, "It is our ways and we have not change in the many years our people have been here since before the time of ninja."

Suddenly yells of pain could be heard outside the barrier! The screams and what seemed to be bone crushing while scared the genin also but hope into them thinking that their comrades were winning, until an extremely loud roar was heard.

This roar manage to shake the house to its foundation and caused sweat to appear on Rose as she tried to keep the barrier from falling because of the power that was released.

"Damn it what happened?" Kiba shouted as he sat on his knees. "I thought we were winning but then the bastard pulls this out on us?".

"Such power..." Shino spoke aloud, "His chakra level has gone through the roof, my insects are acting very afraid of him and telling me to run.".

Suddenly without warning a huge weight came down on them and caused all the genin to freeze shake.

Kakashi and Kurenai began to shake from the sudden weight as well but they knew what was causing this to happen.

"Damn he-he that is some strong Killing Intent huh Kurenai?" Kakashi made it known what it was.

_'Killing Intent? But not even Zabuza had this much Killing Intent when we faced him!' _The two members of Team Seven thought to themselves.

Team Eight wasn't even better, Kiba being the only one who was able to even speak, "D-d-d-dam-n-n-n a-n-d I t-t-thou-hgt-t my m-o-om wa-s-s sc-a-ry when-e-e-en she f-o-ound my Icha- Icha Para-a-adise Sta-sh.".

Then the Killing Intent lessened but didn't go away and all were able to stand on their own power.

"Hmm it seems our blonde knucklehead has manage to draw this 'Yee-Naldlooshii', you said?, away from us." Kakashi told them being one of only two who heard what was happening.

Kurenai nodded agreeing with Kakashi growing worried about the two on the outside of the barrier.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Weary Hawk:

"So do you understand what to do?"

Naruto nodded his head, "I do but how are you going to stand a chance against this monster grandfather? No offense but your not exactly in your prime anymore Grandfather...".

Weary Hawk nodded, "While that might be true don't count this old wolf out just yet.", he stood up and walked towards the trunk of the tree he was on, "After all you really think I don't have any tricks left up my sleeve to even the field just a bit?".

Weary Hawk placed his hands upon the trunk and took a deep breath, "Oh Tree spirit please here my plea! I come to ask for a great service and for your help! Please lend me your strength to defeat my enemies and join our spirits together!"

As he spoke a white aura began to surround him and the tree. Naruto watched as slowly the tree began to petrify and his grandfather began to go through some kind of age reversal.

Now standing before him was no longer a wrinkly old man with white hair, aching bones, and bad lungs. Instead in his place was a tall strong man with fair brown skin, rippling muscles, and long dark hair.

"This should help us just a bit."

Naruto stared eyes wide at his much younger grandfather, "You have got to teach me that!".

**(Too bad he won't be around much longer to show you!).**

Weary Hawk and Naruto looked up in shock to see a huge black crow sitting above them, it's eyes seemingly glistening with evil intentions.

Naruto was the first to speak up, "No... way..."

**(Way!).**

The crow the changed almost instantly into the same big black bear from before and literally dropped in on them crashing through the branches they had been standing on and dragging all three of them down onto the forest floor.

_'Not fair!'_

* * *

And scene! Alright ladies and gentlemen tell me what you think! Did I do good? Bad? Make you want to donate money to a local charity?

Let me know people! I wanna hear your thoughts so that I can make this story better! I wanna make this story great! I want it to become a legend!

Also its nice to talk to fans every once in a while. See you all soon!

I hope ;).


	13. Battle for the Farm Part Two

Hi Everyone!

Guess whose back and bringing you a new chapter?

Now I know what you're all asking: Where have you been?

The answer is simple folks Shit happens.

Well I am hoping this was worth the wait so let's just jump right in no?

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't sue. Blah blah blah not mine. Only own OC's Blah!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Battle for the Farm! Unleash the Beast!**

**Part Two!**

_**(These pest are becoming much more of a nuisance than any others for my Master),**_ Raging Winds thought to himself as he watched Roaring Bear change forms and caused himself, and the other two, to crash to the forest floor.

He saw as his master's two opponents jump to their feet as soon as the landed ready to fight once more, (_**Fools don't they see they stand no chance against him? What is it that drives them to **__**attack with no hope of winning?).**_

Raging Winds saw as Weary Hawk ran forward and began to grapple with the bear form of Roaring Bear, each fighter struggling to pin the other. Then without warning Weary Hawk looked to be winning before completely lifting up Roaring Bear over his head and with a mighty yell threw him into the open area of the farm! Weary Hawk then fell to one knee for a couple of seconds before standing up and rushed out of the forest to tackle the one he once considered family.

_**(What is g**__**oing on?)**__, _Raging Winds thought as Roaring Bear got up and noticed his father heading for him. Roaring Bear roared with anger as he too charged at his father with the intent to break the man's back with his charge.

_**(How! How can this human have the strength to go head to head with Roaring Bear? When I met with him he barely had the energy to breathe let alone fight my master at full strength!)**_

These turn of events caused much confusion to the eagle as he tried to figure out how the enemy could be this strong before he notice something different about the battle.

**(Where is the Child!)**

Raging Winds swept his head back and forth, trying to find the blonde haired child who had one too many close calls to hurt his master. Unfortunately just like how he never noticed the disappearance of Naruto, he never noticed the two winged beings hiding in the shadow of one of the nearby clouds as they silently dived at him from above.

(Mean while on the ground.)

Naruto watched silently as his Grandfather and Roaring Bear collided with such force that he winced when their bodies smacked against each other with the sound of thunder. He was currently hiding up a tree once more, sitting on a long branch with a clear view of the farm area, holding onto Weary Hawk's bow and had several arrows with him as well.

_'Hmm Grandfather seems to be holding his own? But I don't have long', _he thought to himself as he laid his small group of arrows on to the branch and pulled off his equipment pack from his waist.

He quickly pulled out a total of four chakra sensitive exploding tags quickly wrapping them onto four of the twelve arrows he had with him. _'Let's hope this plan works like we hope...'_

During their small break Weary Hawk and Naruto quickly went over what they had to help them take out their adversary who was at the moment an unstoppable force.

Naruto had shown his grandfather the four explosive tags and they quickly set up a plan to hopefully kill or at least wound Roaring Bear enough to where he could be easily taken out.

Seeing his grandfather now wrestling with the Skin-walker once more within the vicinity of the tents, causing the tents to collapse from them throwing each other through them and kicking up dust temporally clouding their shapes, he lifted the first tagged arrow and silently knocked it into the bow slowing his breathing as he focused on the biggest shape within the cloud and sent a silent pray to the Wind Spirits before releasing the arrow.

The arrow flew silently and true through the branches and out of the forest until a strong gust blew the arrow slightly off course and flew right past the demon's mid-section and into the fence post that the two had been standing next to the post.

Weary Hawk hastily jumped away from Roaring Bear who looked at the now smoky arrow with confusion on his face.

**(What is that boy trying to prove?), **Roaring Bear's voice rang out into the air, **(No small Arrow such as this ca-).**

The arrow then exploded with such a force it caused the skin-walker to roar in pain as the flames and smoke surrounded his body.

Weary Hawk not expecting the size of the blast was flung backwards into one of the already destroyed tents he and his monstrous son had destroyed in their rumble.

"_I'm getting too old for this __insanity….." _He thought to himself as he heard his adopted grandson start cheering and running towards him.

"Grandfather are you okay" Naruto asked Weary Hawk as he got closer to him.

Weary Hawk stood up from the debris, dusting himself off while looking over his body for any wounds. "I am fine Maelstrom. Though a little warning about those 'explosive tags' would have been helpful." He told Naruto with a chuckle.

Naruto rubbed the back of his still mud covered head embarrassed before turning towards the still smoky area where Roaring Bear had been.

Weary Hawk followed his gaze and sighed deeply, already the energy he had gathered slowly started to drain from his body. "Maelstrom, go to the others. Tell them it is alright to come out now."

Naruto looked to his grandfather and slowly watched as his body once more became weak and his deep voice becoming tired. Once Weary Hawk's body became like it once was Naruto nodded his head, "As you wish Grandfather, please wait for me to return and try not to push yourself."

Seeing the old man waving him away, Naruto quickly ran towards the still dirt covered hill. Not noticing Weary Hawk slowly walking towards the suspected dead body of his former son.

Inside the house:

Team Seven and Eight were listening closely, hoping to hear what was going on in the outside of their dirt covered fortress.

Kurenai looked towards Kiba who was concentrating harder then the others due to his heightened senses.

"Anything Kiba?" she asked.

The dog user shook his head, "Sorry sensei. Either nothing is going on outside or they have moved farther away."

Sasuke snorted with disgust, "May be those two fools got themselves killed, serves them right for keeping me locked up in here with you weaklings." He then turned to glare at young Rose who was still glowing, an earthy green aura surrounding her body.

"Unless the girl knows what's going on?"

Noticing everyone's eyes where upon her Rose decided to humor them. "I have been watching the outside ever since I put up this barrier. And while I couldn't exactly 'see' what was happening it's seems as though it is over."

"Then why don't you let us out?" Sakura practically blew out everyone's eardrums.

Rubbing her ears as hearing was returned she told them, "Until I am told to by Brother Maelstrom or Grandfather I will not lower the barrier and put both us and them into danger."

Suddenly Rose's glowing eyes widened as she sensed something approaching the barrier and place its hand on the dirt.

**(Rose can you hear me?)**

Both Teams instantly got ready for any trouble that might explode from the outside.

Smiling Rose slowly let the barrier down showing allowing Naruto to open up the front door with a smile on his own face.

"It's over."

With Weary Hawk

As he stood over the smoking human looking corpse of his last heir Weary Hawk could not help the buildup of sadness he was experiencing.

'_My son…. What happened to you?' _He thought to himself. _'Where did the young man who could help anybody, who loved his people and would have been a greater legend then even myself. __Where did he go…__..? ?'_

Slowly tears gathered around his eyes as he spoke what he thought would be his last words to his son.

"I wish I had been there my son. I wish I could go back and actually talk to you about your troubles."

Wiping the tears he turned towards the house where he saw Naruto and Rose running up to him with smiles on their faces, Team Seven and Eight right behind them...

"But rest assured my son, I will be there for those two as they begin their journey into the world. And I will not fail them as I did you." He swore, his eyes burning brightly as he felt a strong desire in him to keep his promise.

But thoughts of spending his last years of life with his grandchildren were crushed into oblivion as he saw the children's eyes widen with fear and felt a leathery like claw grab his throat.

**(Too bad you will not be able to keep that vow…. Father.)**

* * *

Alright, folks that's all for tonight.

I will try my best to make sure I get more chapters out faster but give me a while.

Until next time Golfbum90 out!


	14. Weary Hawk! More Fighters Join the Battl

Greetings fellow travelers,

A new chapter is now available.

Please read to your heart's content.

Not my very best though kind of disappointed in this one…

Shout out to naru7, RonaldWeaselyTheHero, and greenwolf19.

Also a Big Shout Out to oldghost! forgot to do it in the last chapter, but seriously if he hadn't reminded me you would have never seen this chapter or the last one. Thanks oldghost!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything related to the mummy trilogies and Balto, songs, quotes, prayers, etc. I only own the plot and my OCs in this story.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't hosing off your screen!

Chapter 14

Weary Hawk! More Fighters join the Battle!

* * *

Weary Hawk's eyes widened in shock as the hand holding him lifted him off the ground with ease.

**(Foolish Father….. Did you really think a being such as I could be defeated by such a device?), **Roaring Bear asked smugly, as he turned his attention to the group of ninjas in front of him.

Both Team Eight and Seven stared in shock at the form Roaring Bear was presenting himself in. He had decided against using his bear form as it showed while he had great strength and almost invulnerability, he was slow. He decided on a much more agile form.

He stood just less than seven feet now, his head like that of a great canine. His lean, muscular, gray body covered in black patches of hair.

His legs were longer and bent in two places, allowing him to run on all fours if he decided the situation called for it. His gigantic hand's fingers were long as well each tip ending in very wicked looking nails. His eyes still burning a blood glistening red.

Kakashi and Kurenai looked the monster up and down gauging his body while wondering what new gifts this body gave to its user.

The genin, Naruto, and Rose all looked up in fear. Naruto and Rose for their grandfather while the rest worried about fighting such a beast.

**(Shinobi of Konoha), **they heard Roaring Bear speak to them, **(Truly you see that fighting me would not be very beneficial for either of us.)**

**(In this form I am just as fast, if not faster than warriors such as you.)**

He slowly lifted his right hand, his left currently choking his father, causing the Sensei to jump in front of their teams and Rose in case of some form of attack.

The shape shifter pointed at the group, **(The boy and the girl….. Leave them here and I swear on my ancestors that no harm will come to you when you leave this forest.)**

Kakashi slowly raised his hand up towards his forehead protector, "And what will happen if we say no? After all we know your after your father, so why the sudden interest in these two?"

Roaring Bear's eyes narrowed, **(I am giving you a chance to save your skin, but you foolishly decide to waste my time with talk? My reasons are my own and none of your business.)**

Kakashi lifted his headband showing his Sharingan eye, which glared at the beast, "Well you see, we have this little saying on Team Seven. Those who disobey the rules are trash….."

Roaring Bear nodded his canine head for the silver haired man to continue.

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!" Kakashi whispered the last part before his form burst into smoke.

The genin and Rose's eyes widen in shock at seeing him disappear, none of them knowing when he had switch places with a clone.

Roaring Bear smirked before lifting his left leg and side kicked a newly revealed Kakashi in the chest before frowning as that form too exploded. This caused Roaring Bear to scan the surrounding area for his prey before he realized he couldn't move.

"Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death success!" a feminem voice breathe harshly.

Kurenai quickly spoke to the genin, "Everyone! Protect Rose and Naruto with your life. Kakashi and I will try to save the client."

The two members of team seven along with team eight surrounded their comrade and his sister, forming a small pentagram around the two.

"Once we secure the elder you are ordered to run as fast as you can to the village. Hopefully Kakashi and I can hold this… monster off long enough for you all to get away safely"

And with her orders relayed she quickly ran up to the monster's right arm.

'_**NO! Why can't I move?'**_ were the thoughts entering Bear's mind. Seeing Kurenai running towards the hand still holding his father he realized what was happening.

**(You witch! What have you done to me?) **He yelled as he struggled against his imaginary bonds, his head slowly turning.

'_Such strength and power! He feels the genjustu holding him but he can see through it!' _Kurenai thought as she finally came upon the shape shifter's right side.

'_Hopefully the illusion can hold him for just a while longer, at least until I can get Weary Hawk out of his grip.'_

As she reached the monstrous arm she noticed Weary Hawk struggling to open the arm encased around his neck. She placed her small hand onto the bigger ones and she struggled as well to release the monster's grip.

"Not," Weary Hawk spoken up, "To sound disappointed but we might need that scare-crow looking feller to help us."

"Just hold on! I'll get you out of there." she tried to comfort him.

**(NO! I WILL NOT LET ALL MY PLANS BE RUINED BY SOME WOTHLESS BEINGS SUCH AS YOURSELF! I WILL END MY MADNESS!)**

Roaring Bear struggles began to reward themselves as his body slowly began to move and his grip on his father's throat becoming tighter. Black energy smoking from his body.

'_NO!"_

'_Spirits be damned… Forgive me my children… looks like this … is the …end….'_

"Kurenai! Move!" Kakashi's voice rang out like thunder in the quiet air.

As the teacher of Team Eight jumped away the Copy-Ninja came out of the night sky, his entire arm covered in white light, with lightning arching off it. The energy lighting the area around him.

"Raikiri!"

Using his "Lightning Cutter" Kakashi successfully cut off Roaring Bear's right arm at the elbow before jumping back a ways, causing silence to settle on the battlefield as everyone held their breathes.

**(My…. My arm…) **Roaring Bear stared in shock at what was left of his arm,** (You cut my arm ….).**

A snort was heard from behind the genin, "That's what you get you fool, for thinking you could take on two Jounins from Konoha. Worthless."

Everyone, excluding Roaring Bear, turned to see an elder man with a cane. He was dressed in a white robe with a black overcoat/sling, with messy hair and an X-cross scar on his chin. But what was really striking on the elder was his cold, emotionless eyes, the bandages covering his left eye and most of his exposed body, and the black falcon with red rings around his eyes sitting on his shoulder.

"So that is a Yee-Naaldlooshii huh? From the way the Elders tell it you'd think it would actually put up a decent fight?" another voice spoke up and a young female jumped behind the elder along with three growling dogs surrounding her.

On her shoulders as well were two other falcons, one white and the other brown, while both her hands were holding a brown sack.

All of Team Seven and most of Team Eight eyes widened in surprise, "Councilor Shimura?"

Rose jumped in joy, "Touched by Clouds!"

"SIS!" a certain dog like boy shouted, his partner barking in surprise as well.

Weary Hawk slowly leaned up, after tearing his son's arm off of his neck, and his voice carried on the wind.

"Ah Moon's Shadow, you have really terrible timing you know that? And Danzo! How are you my old friend?"

Danzo Shimura sighed at Weary Hawk. "Must you act so carefree right now Weary Hawk?" he asked before disappearing and reappearing next to Weary Hawk's weak body.

Weary Hawk looked up to his partner standing on Danzo's shoulder, noticing Moon Shadow looking ruffled and beaten, "My friend what happened?''.

Moon's Shadow shook his head, "forgive me Hawk. We were on our way back home when we were ambushed by a giant golden eagle. Thankfully we manage to escape his talons but we were too damaged to return."

Danzo nodded his head as he leaned down and helped lift Weary Hawk onto his feet, "Luckily Inuzuka-san and I were nearby while seeing off a diplomat from the Land of Grass, when we came upon these three hiding from danger.".

Unfortunately no one saw the danger those three were in until they heard a mighty roar.

**(NO! You will not escape me again Father!)**

With a sickening squish a giant left hand was thrust into Weary Hawk's stomach while Roaring Bear used his left leg to kick Danzo away, forcing Moon's Shadow to fly from his perch!

"Ah! AAAAAH!" Weary Hawk Yelled as Roaring Bear lifted him into the air, forcing him to come face to face with his canine head.

Weary Hawk tried desperately to push himself off the gray arm which only brought him more pain.** (That will not work father!) **Roaring Bear laughed, **(I have pushed my hand so far deep into your stomach I am literally holding your spine in my hand).**

Roaring Bears brought Weary Hawk even closer to his face till his mouth was at his father's ear.

**(You will die here father. You and I both know there is nothing that can save you now, but before you take you last breathe I want you to watch as I slaughter these fools! Along with that Boy and Girl….).**

Roaring Bear lifted his head before plunging his sharp teeth into his father's shoulder and greedily drank his blood while Weary Hawk began to scream to the Heavens. As the Danzo, Kurenai, and Kakashi jumped back into action Roaring Bear threw his father at them knocking back Kurenai who manage to catch the dying man.

**(NOW! On this night I swear by the Great Creator I will end every single life in this miserable forest!) Roaring Bear yelled as black energy once more surrounded his body, (Soon my Madness will end and I will know peace once more!).**

He threw what was left of his right arm at Danzo, who was the first to reach him. Danzo looked surprise which then cost him as a brand new lower arm suddenly burst from the bloody stub, grabbing his face before he was lifted and slammed into the ground.

Using his arm as a balance point Roaring Bear then spun out and kicked Kakashi in the stomach sending him flying across the ground, before throwing Danzo who he still held in the same direction. He quickly ran up towards the two before being intercepted by Kurenai and three dogs.

Meanwhile nobody noticed the darkening of whiskers, lengthen of the nails, and the soft blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki becoming totally blood red.

Just like the eyes of the monster that had killed his grandfather.

Nor did any of the genin pay attention to the now open and discarded brown bag that moved.

* * *

CUT! CUT! CUT!

And here we have chapter fourteen! I know not very much action, but hey Danzo shows up along with Kiba's sister, Touched by Clouds, Horus, and Moon's Shadow!

What's in the brown bag? What is going on with Naruto?

Leave a review on the story about anything you did or didn't like in this chapter or even the story in general.

Help me become a better writer!


	15. Chapter 16

Hi folks and welcome to the one year anniversary of Naruto of The Great Tribes

Can you all believe that it has been one year since this story started and I've only done fifteen chapters? Kind of disappointing no?

Any way thank you for sticking with me for one whole year and let's hope I can continue to write this story!

Buckle up Readers I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, or anything related to the mummy trilogies and Balto, songs, quotes, prayers, etc. I only own the plot and my OCs in this story.

Chapter 15: And so the End Begins

"**Hahahahaha! Oh this is rich! Truly magnificent!"** a thunderous voice rang out in the open field of boulders and hills. The voice came from a huge boulder like rock that opened into a never ending darkness. The opening was covered by two thick steel poled doors; the only thing keeping them from opening was a small paper seal.

A certain red energy flowing out from behind the bars. It's dark nature corrupting the land around it. The once lively grass slowly turned dead brown.

Standing in front of the cage trying its hardest to control the flood was a human like tree that was slowly withering away itself. Not because of the red energy flowing from the cage.

The Great Tree of Fire was dying.

**(What is happening out there? Light in the Maelstrom…..) **The Great Tree of Fire spoke to the air. **(What has happened child? Why have you given into to the Hate and Anger this foul beast feeds and grows on?).**

The Great Tree lurched forward in pain causing him to fall to his knees.

"**Yes that's right! Fall before my power you overgrown bush! It was foolish of you to trust that boy not to use my power!" **the booming voice roared its owner's huge head crashing against the gate. The Kyuubi's mouth opened wide as he released a powerful howl that ripped the landscape apart.

**(Muru…. Muru can you hear me) **The Great Tree called out to caretaker.

* * *

In the Chamber of the Great Tree

Running around in circle arranging the group of crystals, a small mouse was growing more worried by the second. The crystals that she was arranging were in an influx of colors ranging from blue, green, red, purple, and yellow.

"**Yes Great Tree I can hear you!" **Muru shouted as she picked up another crystal before carrying it to the opposite side, "**Forgive me! But something has been happening outside the forest ever since Weary Hawk and his group left!"**

She hopped onto another crystal that was somehow being pushed out from its position, jumping up and down to get it back into its spot.

"**Stop Muru….. There is nothing that can be done…." **A deep rumbling voice echoed throughout the chamber. Slowly a long feline body formed from those shadows revealing the owner to be Strikes in Silence, the oldest and most powerful of the Great Tree of Fire's guardians.

"**Silence…."** Muru looked at him with sadness, **"What has happened?"**

Strikes in Silence lowered his head, not willing to tell the Caretaker the horrible news, before a branch from the Tree itself reached down and forced him to look upon Muru and the Crystals.

**(Speak….. my child… and let not one ….word be missed….)** the Great Tree spoke, his way of speaking slowly becoming more labored.

"**Weary Hawk is dying, from wounds given to him from a past mistake. And young Maelstrom….." **Silence paused gathering himself for what he was about to say.

"**Young Maelstrom is falling from the Path."**

* * *

At the Farm:

Danzo ducked under another strike from the giant beast that was trying its hardest to maim him. He quickly threw his left fist straight into its stomach, releasing a burst of chakra at the moment of impact, sending the monster flying through the air and several trees in the surrounding forest.

His breathing labored he looked down at his left hand to see that it was smoking and showed signs of chakra burns forming slowly. _'Damn it!' _he cursed in his head,_ 'I'm being pushed to using that woman's attack in desperation now!'_

He looked up to see the Skin-Walker pushing the trees off of its body, _'I told you Weary Hawk that by letting your emotions run wild you allow your enemies another chance to destroy you.'_

Danzo watched with no emotion as Kurenai and Hana's three dogs appeared near the monster before running around him, trapping him in strong wire that even the Slug Sannin would have trouble breaking.

"Kakashi do it now!" Danzo yelled out. His voiced caused Roaring Bear to cease his struggle to look up.

Roaring Bear watched as Kakashi appeared several feet from him flying through hand-seals before stopping on the tiger seal.

"Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere!" and with that said a giant sphere of fire raced towards Roaring Bear who released his own roar of anger before it was drowned out by the sphere hitting him and exploding.

Danzo, Kurenai and the dogs appeared next to Kakashi, all breathing heavily from the fight that they had gone through trying to destroy the creature.

"Did we get him?" Kurenai asked trying her hardest to look through the smoke and ash, looking for the smoking body of the Skin-Walker.

Suddenly the Three Haimaru brothers crouched down low, deep growls resonating from their throats. Slowly the smoke began to swirl around lifting off the ground showing the crater that was produced. And standing in that crater surrounded by dark energy stood Roaring Bear.

"It's never easy for us is it?" Kakashi thought out loud as he quickly got ready for round two.

Roaring Bear began to chuckle, **(Truly you Konoha Shinobi are worthy of being called warriors. But unfortunately your time has- URGH!).**

The three Konoha ninjas watched in shock as the Skin-Walker grabbed his head in pain and began to shake his body before he began screaming.

* * *

Roaring Bear's Mind:

"What? Where am I!"_ Roaring Bear yelled as he looked at the mist that now surrounded his human form._

_He looked to the left as the mist began to slowly lift and clear showing he was in a forest._

'No, this can't be happening to me now! Not now! The Bleeding Effect shouldn't be happening this soon!'

_Hearing a crack of a twig he looked to his right and saw a young man standing behind the trunk of a tree with a bow and arrow in his hand and a wooden spear with a rough cut stone tied to one end. His dark reddish brown skin mostly covered by dark dirt, hiding his scent._

'Father…'

_The young Weary Hawk slowly lifted his bow taking aim at the huge moose eating the grass facing towards the young hunter but completely unaware of the danger, its huge bulk showing off the many packs of muscle hiding underneath its fur. _

(Slow your breath. Focus not on what surrounds you but on what's ahead of you. Allow and trust the great winds to hold your arrow to shoot straight and true.)

_The animal's deep breathing completely covering up the sound of its predators own and the pulling of the string._

'_I'm hearing his thoughts….' Roaring Bear told himself remembering the time when his father had taught him to hunt with a bow and arrow. _

_Before the memory could continue everything went white and he found himself coming face to face with another giant fire ball._

* * *

Reality: with the Genin and Hana.

**(AAAAA-) **The Genin heard the Skin-Walker roar in anger and fury before he was consumed again by the fire.

"Come on man! What does it take to kill this guy?" Kiba shouted as Roaring Bear rushed out of the smoke running straight towards the three shinobi who jumped out of his path before he punched the ground forming a small crater from the force.

Roaring Bear was then kicked in the face by Danzo before he was kicked once more but this time into the air by Kurenai. Kakashi then appeared above the monster grabbing him by its feet but before he could do whatever he had planned the Skin-walker pulled his feet closer, his knees parallel to his chest, and grabbed Kakashi by his silver hair causing the copy ninja to release his hold. As he struck his claw through the captured ninja's chest Kakashi exploded into smoke showing that Roaring Bear had stabbed a piece of wood.

Roaring Bear then gathered energy around his body and dove head first towards the ground before landing on his hands and feet without breaking the surface of the earth and took off once more towards Danzo who ducked under the first strike before he summoned a ninjato from his wrist and began to try and stab through the monster's thick hide.

Kiba cheered loudly along with Akamaru as he, Shino, and Sasuke watched from the front of the guest house when the Elder slammed his blade into the gut of Roaring Bear before the Skin-Walker back handed him away and pulled out the sword, the wound healing fast.

"What the Hell? That is so not fair!"

"Kiba shut the hell up! Your yelling isn't helping much right now!" the voice of his sister was heard clear through the open door as Hana tried desperately to save Weary Hawk.

Sakura and Hinata watched as Rose and Hana tried their best to save the dying old man. Rose was cleaning and patching the wound while Hana used her own chakra and what little she knew of medical techniques to keep Weary Hawk alive. A single candle slowly dying, being the only thing lighting the room, casting deep shadows in the room.

Touched by Clouds and Horus were sitting in the rafters while Moon's Shadow stood at the head of his partner. All three knew he would not make it to sunrise.

"Please Grandfather…. Stay strong!" Rose begged her body shaking as tears formed twin rivers down her face. "Don't give up! You can make it, we can fix you just enough to get you to the village and there they will make you all better."

As she reached down to grab some more of a mixture that she had made to cover the wound her hand was grabbed by the dying man.

Her tear stained face turned to look at the sweaty, smiling face of Weary Hawk. "Fear not my child….. Do not cry…. Or shed anymore tears for this foolish old man…." He told her his chest heaving at every word.

"Grandfather…. Please there is still time!" she begged of him.

Weary Hawk shook his head, his own tears running down his face and he forced himself to continue, "No child…. I have very little time I can tell…. I can feel the very breath the Great Spirit gave to….. Me all those moons ago…. Now leaving my body…" Weary Hawk began to cough violently, blood flying out of his mouth, before he was able to continue.

"Roses' Petals…. My granddaughter…. For many years I have raised you…. Since you were born and your mother died in child birth….. As though you were my own…." He gave a gasp of pain as a tremor went through his body, "I have seen you grow from the little girl who cried … to a strong young woman who would brave the Darkness for those you love…. Be strong my child and know that I am proud…. To call you my own…."

Roses' Petals let her upper body fall onto her Grandfather's chest as she allowed her tears to be fully released from her eyes, Weary Hawk's arm wrapping around her back using what strength he had to hug and comfort her.

Weary Hawk looked around the room trying to find his adoptive grandson, looking into the shadows before spotting him standing by one of the windows. Naruto was starring blankly out the glass, his back to his dying grandfather and crying sister.

"Light in the Maelstrom…. Naruto…." Weary Hawk called out to the silent young man who stiffened at his name.

"**Grandfather…"** a deep voice full of pain and hate was heard throughout the darkening room. The women looked at the young boy in shock as he turned around and showed off the transformation that he was going through.

His hair had grown just a little longer and had turned a darker shade of yellow, the once barely noticeable whisker marks now dug deeper and stretched out longer on his face. His fingernails had extended into sharp hook like tips that were digging into his skin causing his palms to bleed.

But it was his eyes that struck the most fear into the Kunoichi. The once proud and happy ocean blue eyes were now deep red, angry, sorrowful, slit eyes, the eyes of a monster.

Weary Hawk frowned as he saw what had happened to Naruto, "Light in the Maelstrom….. Let go of your hate…. My child…."

Naruto shook his head sadly his now dark locks swaying back and forth, **"Forgive me grandfather but I cannot."**

"Yes you can my child….. Please hate not your enemy…. But feel pity for them instead…." Weary Hawk begged. "That man out there…. He has lost his spirit to the…. Darkness and cannot see the light that surrounds him… forgive him and his madness."

Weary Hawk continued, "Light in the Maelstrom … I do not have much time…. Please take care of this land we call Mother….. Let go and love this life the Great Spirit… has given us… for it is too short to be wasted…."

"Love the trees, the rivers….. The animals that provide food…. And the people who care for you in this world…. Show no weakness to your enemies…. But never lose sight of what you fight for…."

Naruto stood stoic as the light started leaving Weary Hawk's eyes.

"Take care of your sibling….. For she will need you to be there…. In these trying times…. I wish I could be there my child….. Forgive this old man for leaving you all too soon… just know that though you are not of my blood ….. I saw you as ….. My own child….."

Naruto still did nothing as his grandfather turned towards his partner.

"Moon's Shadow…. My oldest and trust worthy friend…."

Moon's Shadow shook his head before Weary Hawk could continue. **(Do not waste your breath my friend. What you have to say would take more time then what you have left. Let me know when we once more meet, at the end of the Great Journey.)**

Weary Hawk nodded his head with a smile on his face. He raised his head towards the ceiling, "I thank the Great Spirit for letting me….. Live on this land for so long and…. to be blessed with such good friends and family."

* * *

Inside the Chamber of the Great Tree:

**(It is … time my children…. Do not fear for me…. For I will return when the … time is right…) **the Great Tree spoke to his Guardian and Care-taker.

"**Until we see you again Great Tree we shall wait." **Silence told the giant tree while Muru dropped her head, tears falling from her small tears.

Slowly both the light from the crystals and Weary Hawk's breath came to an end.

And so did Weary Hawk member of the Plains People began his Great Journey into the Unknown and with his spirit went the Great Tree of Fire into a deep slumber until such a time that he could be awakened once more.

* * *

Battle with Roaring Bear:

Roaring Bear grunted as the sword wound slowly healed up from the old man's blade, _**'Curse these fools! Damn this curse I am force to endure!'**_

He saw the three Jounins appear around him before another flash of white light blinded him.

* * *

Roaring Bear's Mind:

_The young man was so focused on his prey's weak spot he was completely unaware of another group of hunters that had arrived._

_Though their prey was small, fast, and smarter than them._

"_Damn that hell-spawn! When I get my hands on it I'm going to rip it to shreds!"_

_A small gray cat jumped into the clearing and preparing to jump out before it was tackled by a young boy wearing a black bodysuit covered in pieces of armor covering his chest, arms, and legs, along with a metal head cover with the symbol for fire stamped onto the middle._

"_Hahahahaha! Gotcha you little piece of shit!" the young boy exclaimed._

_Next a two more boys and a young girl jumped into the clearing, the young girl running up to the black suit wearing boy._

"_Mission completed: Find and Capture Lord Daimyo's Daughters cat Tora."_

_The girl spoke into a strange device as she wiped her bangs from her face, showing off her beautiful face. She wore a black suit like the boy but it was tighter on her body with mesh tights covering the bottom half of her legs. She had her hair in two buns on her head with two pins keeping it in place while she had some type of armor hanging off her shoulders covering her front and back._

"_Good job team. Meet up at designated rendezvous in a couple minutes. Tobimaru-sensei out." A voice came from the device._

_A loud and angry noise was heard as the moose had finally snapped out of its shock. It lowered its head and began pawing the dirt getting ready to charge._

"_Aw Shit!" one of two other boys cursed as he pushed his oval shaped glasses up and spoke into another one of those devices. "Roger that Sensei but we might end up being a little late!"_

"_Damn it Sarutobi! What the hell have you dragged us into?" the third boy shouted. He was dressed similar to the first boy but without the giant metal hat covering his head allowing his black hair to shine. He slowly pulled his sword out._

"_Fuck you Danzo! It's not my fault!" the first boy shouted back to his teammate as he pulled out kunai prepared to fight. _

'Danzo? Is that not the old man I am fighting?' _Roaring Bear thought to himself as he and Weary Hawk stayed behind the tree._

"_Homura what kind of Moose is this?" Sarutobi asked the glasses wearing boy._

_Homura sweated a little as he searched his brain trying to find the information in his head, "It's the Saber-Tooth Moose! Why the hell is that thing out here! That type of moose is only found in the Forest of Death!"_

_The Danzo boy ran up to the beast hoping to slice of its head off in one slice, "I got this! You three just stand back and protect the target."_

(Fool!)_ Were the thoughts Roaring Bear heard from his father's younger form. _(The Saber-Tooth Moose is one of the most dangerous creatures in the Land of Fire! From its thick hide, tough muscles, and its unbreakable horns!)

_Roaring Bear looked back to the moose that was staring at the young ninja that was running at it with something close to intelligence. As the boy got close enough to try stabbing the giant moose it jumped into the air, completely surprising the four new comers._

_As the boy ran under it the moose landed on its hooves before turning around and running at the young man's protected back. Swinging its head, the Moose's right antler hooked in to an opening, causing the boy to be stuck on the creatures massive antlers. _

_Seeing that it had the boy on its horns the moose swung its head into the air launching Danzo from his perch before gravity bought him back to Mother Earth._

_Where he got a side full of the Saber-Tooth's massive hooves. The kick sent him clear across the clearing into a sturdy old tree that shook violently from having the young man slammed into it._

(But that is not what makes it the dangerous. What that creature has even worse than all its other abilities is its sharp mind! Hell I've been tracking this thing for days because it knew I was looking for it, only today was I finally able to get close for a kill shot!)

_Roaring Bear looked upon his father's form in shock at this revelation. He saw as Weary Hawk gripped his bow tightly in anger at realizing that this one chance for glory was ruined by these four strangers._

"_Danzo!" the young girl cried._

_Sarutobi looked at Danzo's unmoving form before focusing on the Moose that stood between him and his teammate._

(Well guess I have no choice…. I swore I wouldn't return to the tribe until I had killed this creature. These strangers won't keep me from keeping my word. ) _and with that thought Weary Hawk stepped out from behind the tree and took aim with his bow and shot at the Saber-Tooth Moose, hitting it right behind its left front leg._

_The moose let loose a roar of surprise rather than pain as Weary Hawk appeared in front of Sarutobi and his remaining teammates._

_Sarutobi looked at the newly arrived, in his eyes, boy who was holding onto what seemed to be a crudely made spear, "Who are you?"_

_Weary Hawk kept his eyes on the moose which now looked at him in anger and fear._

"_I am Weary Hawk. Son to both Calm Lake and Long Branch. Member of the Plains People."_

_He looked over his shoulder at the three shocked teens._

"_The Hunter of this magnificent creature and the one who will keep you alive."_

_And as Weary Hawk charged at the Saber-Tooth Moose the air became filled with a rumbling sound before Roaring Bear was forced out of the Memory._

* * *

Reality:

Roaring Bear looked around before he realized the rumbling was coming from under him and he was hit by three twisters that burst from the ground, launching him once more into the air. He was forced to block a kick from above from the silver haired ninja who chuckled.

"You seem to be losing your focus? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as his voice became incredibly darker, full of anger, "Having regrets over killing your own Father?"

Kakashi then punched the Skin-Walker straight in the jaw shocking the shape shifter allowing Kakashi to slap an explosive tag to Roaring Bear's chest. Kakashi then spring boarded off of him before raising his hand in a seal.

"Just go to Hell! Release!"

The explosion was twice as big as the one Naruto had used earlier but there was no chance of this not working this time.

But the three shinobi watched in shock as the entire body fell to the earth in one piece, instead of the multiple pieces they were hoping for.

**(He… hehehe… hehahahahaha…. HAHAHAHAHA!) **Roaring Bear began laughing as he raised himself onto one knee. His body covered in soot and one huge burn mark where the tag had been laid.

"How… How can you keep going with all that has been done to you?" Kurenai asked as the Three Haimaru Brothers shrink away in fear as the monster slowly stopped laughing.

Roaring Bear locked eyes with Kurenai as he spoke, **(You don't understand…. It's not that I want to keep going….. I have to keep myself fighting….)**

He looked at the three shinobi before he stood on his feet, **(I will do anything to make sure my survival is guaranteed and that my goals are met.)**

"And what exactly is your goals monster?" Danzo asked.

Roaring Bear looked up to the stars and closed his eyes, **(The end of the nightmares that have been the cause of my madness…. Nightmares filled with the death and killing of my Two Brothers and the death of my Nephew…. Only when I have killed the three people on this land will I finally know True Peace…..)**

Kurenai shook her head before yelling, "And how do you know this! How do you know that with their deaths you can find such peace?"

**(There are others out there like me.)**

The three nins stood shocked as Roaring Bear told them this.

**(Others who found ways to rid themselves of their cursed dreams and allowed them to live normally among humans. Two of them found me that night I was cast out of my tribe. They found me half dead with my brother's corpse laying just a few feet away. They took me and trained me.) **Roaring Bear continued not noticing the looks he was getting. **(Taught me that with my new powers came a curse…. My curse was the nightmares in which I would kill my family without second thought, and I would be unable to stop myself.)**

Roaring Bear lowered his head, now having caught his breath and the three plus three dog-nins got ready to fight.

**(Then my dreams showed me my father and that boy and girl! The nightmares showed me dying by their hands! And the two who saved me told me that in order to end my nightmares and join them in hiding; I would have to hunt down those three from my dreams!)**

The two Jounins and one Elder looked on in shock as the realized the mistake they had made in their fight against the unstoppable force.

They had allowed Roaring Bear the one thing he needed to get to Weary Hawk, Naruto and Roses' Petals.

An open and clear path towards the guest house, where their Genin and employer were hiding and watching the fight.

**(I really must thank you…. You have taken me to as close to my limit than anyone else has besides my brothers and father… forgive me for what I am about to do but know this….. I wish there was another way.)**

And with that said he turned and Ran as fast as he could towards his unsuspecting prey. His three opponents chasing after him.

* * *

Guest House:

"I wonder what is going on." Kiba asked the two boys around him, Akamaru sitting on top of his head. "Are they taking a break?"

Shino stood silently before straightening up and allowing his Kikaichi to leave his body in a huge swarm, "It would be beneficial if we all got ready for battle. Why would I say this? Because the skin-walker is going to attack us."

Kiba turned to Shino. "And why would you say that? I think those six got this in the bag at this point. He has to be tired at least."

Shino pointed towards the battle. "He is not tired at all. Why do I state this? Because he is running straight towards us and the Uchiha is running out to meet him."

Kiba's head turned so fast Akamaru was nearly flung off his head. For indeed the Yee-Naaldlooshii was coming straight at them and the Uchiha prick had stopped many yards away and was forming and signs.

Soon Shino himself leapt from the porch running out to try and assist Sasuke.

'_I hate it when he's right!' _Kiba thought to himself before he and Akamaru positioned themselves in front of the door before he shouted to his sister and fellow genin inside.

"Hey guys! We've got incoming from Twelve O'clock!" Kiba then watched as the Uchiha formed the same attack Kakashi had performed, that cut off the skin-Walker's arm, and rushed at the giant monster.

He saw as the monster grabbed the boy's face with his longer reaching arms, causing the Uchiha to lose focus and letting the attack slip away, before Sasuke was slammed into the ground and dragged along for a bit before he was bought back up, thrown into the air and the swatted to the side as though he was a fly.

"Sasuke-kun!" That one word let Kiba know that he now had a little company to help him hold off the monster. As he turned around he saw that only Sakura, Hinata and his sister Hana had come out of the house.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked as he turned back just in time to see Shino step up to the plate. Shino's many Kikaichi swarming around the huge beast stopping it in its tracks. Though it only stopped him for second as a huge blast of energy washed away the deadly bugs and also sent Shino and the elder shinobi who had caught up flying away.

"He said he'll be out in a minute! He has a plan but whatever the hell it is I'm not exactly sure!" Hana told her little Brother getting ready to fight the incoming demon without the help from her canine companions, seeing as they had been blasted away.

And just as they were getting ready to clash Roaring Bear disappeared before reappearing right in front of them.

With a giant ball of dark black energy forming within his very mouth.

**(NO MORE DISTRACTIONS! YOU ALL HAVE STOOD IN MY WAY LONG ENOUGH NOW DIE!)**

And then all they saw was a flash.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape:

He was walking down in a sewer entering a chamber that housed the very thing that nearly razed his village to the ground and what made him and outcast in said village.

Naruto Uzumaki stood tall, his face full of determination and something else….

Pure Rage and Fury.

The Kyuubi No Kitsune grinned malevolently as he watched his container walk right up to the gates without a single trace of fear.

"**Do you know why I am here Kyuubi?"**

Hearing the demonic voice of the young child sent the Kyuubi into a laughing fit.

"**YES!" **He laughed his dark chakra forming around the young boy completely consuming him until it stopped before covering his face.

"**Take it! Take as much as you can! AND SHOW THAT SO CALLED DEMON WHAT IT MEANS TO FEEL FEAR! USE IT TO KILL THAT MAN!"**

Naruto smiled as the chakra consumed him completely before the energy that was once blood red, turned into a deep royal purple.

"**I don't plan on** killing anyone you dumb fox! Not with this power!" Naruto's voice changed back to his normal sounding one.

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock as it realized what the child had done. He had tricked the Kyuubi No Kitsune into giving up his power freely. A small portion yes but enough to stand toe to toe with the Yee-Naaldlooshii.

"**No….NO…NO NO NO!"**

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed as he disappeared from the prison, his voice being the only thing left.

"I Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Light in the Maelstrom, Member of the Plains People and Loyal Child to Mother Earth, the Great Four Winds, Brother Sun and Sister Moon, Son of The Great Creator! Will use the power I have been given to PROTECT that which I love!"

The angry howls from the Kyuubi shook the very Mindscape itself as he realized to late what he had done.

* * *

Cut! So what do you guys think?

Sorry if once more it's not very good, but my notes have become destroyed, lost, or unattainable. Also my music that helps me get inspired for this story has not actually been helping.

But I won't give this story up! I will continue to try and make this story the best I can make it here on Fanfiction!

Review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Also if you have any suggestions let me know!

It's always nice to hear ideas from you guys.

See you all when I drop another chapter! In this story or the next!


	16. The Beginning of the End

Hi folks and welcome to another chapter of Naruto of the Tribes

I'd like to thank Wolfkun, gunnslie, Wyrtha, and beloveddaughteroftheking for their reviews.

To Wolfkun thanks for your kind words and just hold on for a little longer Sasuke and Sakura will be getting their butts kicked soon enough.

To gunnslie: Hold on to your hat because I ain't through with the Great Tree yet.

And without further to do let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, or anything related to the mummy trilogies and Balto, songs, quotes, prayers, etc. I only own the plot and my OCs in this story.

Chapter 16:

The Beginning of The End

Front of the Guest House:

Kiba and the others could only open their eyes in fear and shock as the giant monster appeared in front of them his huge bulk practically blocking the moon from their eyes. His mouth containing a huge dark ball of energy about to be released right into their faces.

**(NO MORE DISTRACTIONS! YOU ALL HAVE STOOD IN MY WAY LONG ENOUGH NOW DIE!)**

As he watched the ball leave the monster's mouth Kiba decided to close his eyes as he reflected on his short life.

'_Ha so this is how it ends huh? I was too weak to actually be of any importance here on this mission, just dead weight. Sorry Hinata, Shino, Akamaru if I hadn't opened my mouth asking for a better mission we wouldn't have been stuck here... Damn it I haven't even KISSED A GIRL YET!'_

"**The Dark Warrior has not come to claim them Skin-Walker.", **a calm male voice was heard.

Kiba opened his eyes to see a purple arm like appendage made of chakra had slapped shut the jaw of the Man turned Beast, the Dark energy in his mouth slowly filtering out before it exploded and his head was covered in smoke. As the body went limp the chakra made arm lifted Roaring Bear's body of the ground throwing him in the air before another chakra arm came from behind the group and slapped him away.

The group turned to look behind them just in time to watch as Naruto and Rose stepped out of the guest house with Moon's Shadow, Horus, and Touched by Clouds flying out above the duo's heads, before twirling around and landing on the ledges of different windows, their fierce eyes surveying the battlefield.

Naruto, still dressed in just a loin cloth, was shown to be the true source of the purple chakra as the arms retracted back to his body forming the shape of a canine like body. His eyes had turned a deeper purple then what surrounded him as they surveyed the field that was once considered home to him. His dark Whiskers darkened and his elongated nails dug deep into his skin as he saw the destruction and saw Shino, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the others as well as Hana's partners began moving towards the guest house, each brandishing bruises of their attempts to stop the dark force of nature.

As they got closer Kakashi stepped forward from his group on guard as he looked upon his Genin. "Naruto…." He began slowly, "Are you the one in control?''.

Kurenai, Danzo, and Hana waited with bated breath for the answer, for none wanted to have to deal with two monsters on the loose.

Everyone turned to Rose as she let loose a un-lady like snort, "Really have you Shinobi so little faith in my brother?"

"**Calm your emotions Sister now is not the time to start insulting my sensei." **Naruto's voice came out as he set his eyes back on the smoking figure several yards away. **"But yes sensei I am the one in control of this chakra…. Though it is hard it is nothing I can't handle."**

Naruto walked past everyone to stand in front of the group, facing Roaring Bear's position as the body slowly began to rise and face the young man.

Roaring Bear slowly rose of the ground as he forced his body to face the boy who had clamped his mouth shut before he could fire the blast '_Ugh spirits damn that boy! Luckily I manage to cut the power down enough that it wouldn't kill me but I will need a bit long to recover.'_

Roaring Bear eyes wandered the now huge group before him as he tried to figure out how to stall for more time. Then just as he was about to open his mouth his vision went white once more.

* * *

Roaring Bear's Mind:

'NOOOO! NO MORE NOT NOW' _Roaring Bear thoughts were heard echoing in anger as he was once more forced upon watching memories of his father's past. He had gone through so many of these while the fight with those shinobi that his reflexes were getting better after coming out of them._

_That didn't mean though they were any less annoying and dangerous. _

_As he looked around he noticed the the light beginning to lift '_I wonder what it will be this time?' _his thoughts echoed loudly._

_During his fight with the older shinobi he had seen when his father had met Danzo and three others all the way to when his father followed his brother to that fateful night that changed everything._

_As the white light lifted he found he was inside a tipi with his father who was reading what appeared to be some scrolls in his lap. Across from him was the old man he had been fighting recently only he had less wrinkles and a soft expression._

"_I see so the Fourth Hokage managed to seal the great demon in to a child did he?" Weary hawk spoke out loud, his eyes looking up from the scrolls._

_Danzo shook his head somberly, "Yes and unfortunately Hiruzen refuses to let the boy's heritage be known for fear of adding more danger to the child's life. So far in his first year of birth he has had over 50 assassination attempts."_

_Weary Hawk shook his head, "Truly people are the most paranoid creatures on this land yet we think ourselves top of the food chain…. That still does not answer why you are here though Danzo?"_

_Weary Hawk rolled the scrolls before setting them aside and crossing his arms, "Now tell me the real reason why you are here."_

_Danzo sat a little bit straighter his voice and face devoid of emotion._

"_Sarutobi and the other all agreed with me that the child cannot live within the village walls with so many who wish him harm. The clans feared what the other clans would do if the child came into any of their hands and no civilian would've willing take him in and raise him."_

_Danzo continued staring into Weary Hawk's face, "When it was decided to move the poor child out of the village we hit a road block about where to send him. At first we thought to send him to the monastery several miles away but the monks feared the dark power of the Nine Tailed Fox would corrupt and bring misfortune upon them so we were left shaking our heads."_

_Weary Hawk nodded at that, as even he would have been cautious about trying to raise such a powerful child with the Beast looking for ways to escape._

_Danzo watched his friend nod before delivering the exploding tag, "And that is when I thought of you…."_

_Silence paraded in the room as Weary Hawk was frozen in surprise his eyes wide with shock, while Danzo patiently waited for him to come out of his stupor._

"_Danzo…" Weary Hawk began, "Things have changed drastically since we last met. Right now I cannot take any more on to my plate with providing for my family and beginning my new duty as the Human Guardian for the Great Tree of Fire soon."_

'The Great Tree of Fire? Where have I heard of that name….'

"_I understand my old comrade. I have heard from whispers among your tribe of your son's Downfall and the death of your other son." Danzo bowed his head. "I am very sorry for your loss but you are our only hope Weary Hawk."_

_Danzo raised his head to stare into the eyes of his old friend._

"_Think of this as a way to repent…. As a way to clear your conscious of your son's sins and of your inability to stop him…."_

_Weary Hawk narrowed his eyes at the man. "Truly you must have a death wish if you think your word games will work on me Danzo. Do not attempt to guilt me into something that I have no need to do."_

_The air was tense as Weary Hawk waited on Danzo to comment, while Danzo was looking for something that could convince his friend to help the poor child._

_Finally the standoff was broken when Danzo sighed and sat up. As he slowly reached for his bandaged covered eye he spoke with a strong voice, "I believed that I could convince you to take the boy without doing this old friend….."_

"_You would DARE use that accursed eye in my presence Danzo." Weary Hawk asked threatening as his own hand reached for the stone knife he had hidden in his sleeves. "Truly you have forgotten who you are dealing with….."_

_But before either man could move to do anything a young boy rushed into the Tipi breaking the tense moment as both men stared at the young child in surprise._

_The young child was breathing heavily as though he had run from Suna to Konoha. "(pant pant) forgive me Guardian (pant pant) but you must come quickly! (pant pant)"_

_Weary Hawk stood up, "What is so important that you had to rush into my tipi uninvited when I specifically asked not to be disturbed?"_

_Wear Hawk and Danzo waited on the messenger who had finally caught his breathe._

"_Your Daughter, Guardian she… she has gone into labor early! Your grandchild is on their way into the world of the living!"_

_Within the blink of an eye the young man was standing alone in the center of the tipi both elders having disappeared before him so fast that he was stuck staring at the empty floor in shock._

'Huh? Whose going into labor' _were Roaring Bear's mind as the memory faded and he looked upon the farm and saw only the blonde child and Danzo, as well as a tree that acted as though it was alive._

* * *

Reality Guest house:

"**Sister now while he is in that state!"** Naruto yelled as he saw Roaring Bear's eyes go blank and his body wobbled.

Nodding Rose's Petals placed her hands on the ground as a green energy began to wrap around her body. She spoke in a deep voice,

"**Oh Children of the Great Tree Hear my call! Arise from your earthly slumber! Awaken so that you may protect this forest we call home! Let Mother Earth Harden your Bark and the Great Creator Breathe life back into your Spirits!"**

As Rose spoke the green energy shot out into the ground shooting of into three different branches of energy that hit three trees that were the closest to them. They became surrounded by the energy as a rumbling was heard.

"**Arise Children of the Great Tree! Answer the Call of a Daughter of Mother Earth! Let your Branches strike down upon our enemy and protect those here from harm!"**

A loud moaning was heard as the ground around those trees that were hit began to break apart, this being due to the giant roots that rose from the ground and began acting like the legs of an octopus that began to pull them closer to the girl who called them.

"**Answer for the one who has awoken you! Wake from the slumber and avenge the Old Guardian who has died to protect this land! Rise and let your anger be heard, so says I the Summoner!"**

And with that final chant the green energy died from her body and Rose became terribly weakened from the strain of summoning the newly awakened tree spirits.

As the three bought to life trees reached their destination they stopped before the lead tree twisted its body until it bought its head of branches down to their level. The Ninjas standing ready in case something were to happen.

It spoke with a soft and gentle voice that reminded them of a whispering wind. Its branches waved softly as the newly brought to life tree spoke.

**(Greetings Children of the Mother Earth.)**, the lead tree spoke to them causing many eyes to widen; **(My name is Soft Breeze and with me are my brothers, Young Bark and Fallen Leaves. Who has awoken us from our slumber?)**

Rose stood from her position on the ground, her body covered in sweat from the energy it took to raise the three being to life, "I am the one who has called upon you and your brothers." She told the three trees.

One of other trees, this one covered in moss and its bark a light brown, spoke with a child-like nature **(To be able to call not one but three of us… truly you are a gifted child worthy of being called a Child of Mother Earth.)**

The third tree, whose leaves were old and brown and it's trunk a greyish-red spoke with a trembling voice, **(Aye she be worthy of her tribe, but let us not tarry under the Sky Spirit's many eyes. Why have you called upon us child?)**

Naruto stood in front of his adopted sister causing all eyes to turn on him.

"**I ask of you, Sons of the Great Tree of Fire, if you would assist us in taking care of a great evil that has plagued this land."**

The three trees stilled while everyone held their breath, hoping that the three living trees would lend them their help.

**(What are you child? My brothers and I can sense a great power within you.) **Fallen Leaves questioned as his branches rumbled, **(One which grows stronger from anger and hate while leaving nothing but a trail of blood and destruction as it wanders.)**

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought the trees wouldn't be able to sense the emotions._ 'Damn it! What are we gonna do?'_

**(That matters little now Brother.)** Young Bark let his thoughts be heard, **(It is not our duty to question what this power is but to do as we were called for. Now tell us child where is the evil of which you speak?) **It asked the branches giving of a crack as though it was ready to fight.

Another whipping sound came from Soft Breeze whose branches scratched at the trunk of Young Bark, **(Calm yourself Seedling; you will not be able to prove yourself just yet.)**

Both Soft Breeze and Fallen Leaves turned towards the blank face Skin-Walker who was coming around.

**(So… one of these cursed monsters still roams our land**!) Fallen Tree spoke, its voice full of anger and its branches shaking wildly,** (Soft Breeze, Young Bark take the Saplings to the Sacred Chamber. I will send this Beast into the furthest depths of the Dark Lands.)**

The tree named Young Bark seemed to laugh a bit, **(Careful you old Oak, don't want to go and lose what is left of your leaves now do ya?) **It had to duck and dodge as Fallen Leaves sent a flurry of strikes at its sibling.

**(We shall do as you say Brother,) **Soft Breeze acknowledged as it then lowered several branches to the shinobi, **(Come we shall lead you to the safest area where no Beast can touch you.) **Young Bark doing the same.

"**I will stay and help the old tree subdue the Skin-Walker. You two shall grab the others and head for the Sacred Ground."** Naruto spoke up.

Rose slowly got to her feet, "As will i…. I can be of some help to you brother… please let-".

Rose slowly fell to the ground where she was caught by Danzo, who had hit a pressure point. He then handed the young girl to Hana who placed her over her shoulders.

"Take the child with you to the Sacred Chamber. The Trees know the way and I believe Kurenai-san's team does as well." He told her before turning to Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, your team will provide support for the trees alongside Team Eight. You are to defend that girl with your lives is that understood?"

Kakashi saluted, "Team Seven is ready sir. We shall not fail."

Danzo nodded before turning to Kurenai, "Kurenai-san you team's mission is the same as Team Seven."

Kurenai saluted like Kakashi, "Yes sir! Team Eight is ready to move out when ready."

"Good. Shinobi of Konoha get ready to move out!" Danzo told them.

"Sir Yes sir!" the shinobi saluted, even Sasuke and Sakura.

**(We must go! The Beast is awakening and we have wasted too much time.)** Soft Breeze spoke its branches suddenly wrapping around the genin and Akamaru, cause several eeps and woahs to be heard, as well as insults from certain genin.

**(Shinobi-san please hop onto my branches.) **Young Bark asked of the older jounin and chunin, who did jump onto the trees limbs along with Hana's canine partners. The older Nins breathe a sigh of relief before Young Bark leaves shook and a wild laugh filled the air.

**(Come Brother let us make like the trees we are and Leaf! HAHAHAHA!)**

Young Bark's roots then dug into the ground and he took off leaving a trail of over turned soil the shinobi clinging on for dear life. He was followed shortly by Soft Breeze and the genin who were glad they were with their tree and not the psychotic one that had their teachers and sibling.

Naruto and Danzo sweat dropped as they watched their comrades go, neither knowing what to think.

**(Forgive my brother's… eagerness… it is his first time being awoken and he is still very young.)** Fallen Leaves told them with unease.

Moon's Shadow and the two other birds then flapped down in front of Naruto's face.

**(My brethren and I will follow them to the Chamber before I and Horus take off to Konoha to ask for aid.) **Moon's Shadow told them**, (I fear if we were to stick around we would cause more harm than good, though I would love nothing more than to rip that man's eyes out with my own talons as I did to his Partner.)**

Naruto and Danzo both nodded, seeing as how everyone would need some form of medical attention before the night was over. Naruto told them, **"I understand my friends. Safe journeys and may the winds carry you far."**

The Moon's Shadow and his group then parted following the trail of disturbed earth as the Two humans and Tree Spirit focused on the Skin-Walker who was finally coming around.

Neither of the two group noticing the lone figure of another bird following after Moon's Shadow's group, first through the trees before launching into the skies, its one eye burning with hatred for the old lead falcon.

* * *

Roaring Bear:

Roaring Bear stood at attention as he focused his eyes and rubbed them once before looking in front of him again.

**(What in the name of the Great Creator happened here?) **he asked in disbelief.

The old man held out his hand before a puff of smoke appeared and cleared showing he was holding the ninjato from before, "Tell me young Uzumaki-san, are you prepared to do battle?''

The young human, standing next to him covered in a purple aura, flexed his hands showing off his long sharp nails as the energy surrounding him burned like fire, **"I am prepared Elder, but the true question is can you keep up?"**

**(Just make sure you two don't get in my way, I have no problems smacking you around with this Beast.)** And with that said the giant tree dug into the ground and rushed forward and was soon on top of Roaring Bear who began doing all he could to dodge the many branches that were now aimed at him.

Danzo and the boy soon joined in the battle, the boy's energy cloak creating 2 claw-like appendages that weaved through the many swinging branches and dug trenches in the ground as they swiped at his elusive figure.

Danzo ran through the labyrinth of chakra and branches, chakra fueling through his body allowing him to keep up and clash with the Skin-Walker. His ninjato shining brightly in the moon's light as it drew shallow grooves into the skin of the Yee-Naaldlooshii.

Roaring Bear manage to somehow escape the swipes of his opponents before summoning more of his dark magic. He knew that leaving was useless unless he could kill one of them, which seemed very unlikely.

'_**No matter what happens at I will end these nightmares!' **_Roaring Bear thought as he rushed the trio, completely consumed by the energy, his red eyes shining brightly.

* * *

Entrance to the Forest of the Great Tree:

**(And we have arrived! Watch your step!)** The jolly voice of their young ride rang in the ears of the adult shinobi who shakily jumped down to the ground. The only ones not affected though were Hana's companions who sat on their hunches wagging their tales with grins on their faces.

"Not ….one word …..You three!" Hana warned them as she hunched over her knees, trying not to throw up, while carrying Rose like a sack of potatoes.

Kakashi stood up shakily, _'Never again… never again…'_

Kurenai on the other hand while shaken was trying to brush down her hair which had become frizzed and wild from the ride.

'_At least that nightmare is over', _she thought as Soft Breeze and his passengers slowed to a halt next to them.

Soft Breeze lowered his passengers who looked completely fine compared to the older Nins.

Kiba rushed over to his sister before grabbing Akamaru on his head and placing him on the ground. "Sorry partner but you're gonna have to walk for a bit." He told him before facing Hana, "Here sis let me see Rose, and I'll help carry her while you recover."

Hana smiled at her little brother's kindness and was about to hand the young girl over before an arrogant voice carried over the clearing.

"Hn. We might as well leave her on the ground if we give that girl to him." Uchiha Sasuke proclaimed loudly causing Hana, Kiba and everyone else to focus on him.

Kiba turned his body to face Sasuke, "What's your problem Uchiha?" he growled.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as he stared arrogantly at the dog user, "I'm just saying that it would be better if someone else were to carry her while she is unconscious. Wouldn't want to dirty her with those waste dumps you call hands."

At this point Sakura finally made herself known, "Yeah Dog-Breath let Sasuke-kun carry her! At least he will be able to protect her unlike you!"

Shino stepped in front of Kiba, whose temper was reaching its boiling point, before things could escalate further. "Calm yourself Kiba-san it would be unwise to start a fight right now. Why is that you may ask, because we are still in danger of whatever else calls this forest home. It would be best not to draw attention to ourselves at this time."

Thinking that the Aburame was on his side Sasuke began to walk forward to Hana, but just as he was right about to pass Shino, he felt his arm grabbed in a vice like grip. Looking back he say that Shino was the one who had grabbed his arm.

"That does not mean you will be the one who will carry young Rose-san into the forest. Why do I state this, because unless you have forgotten the first meeting and every other encounter between you and Haruno has ended up with bad blood being spilled between you two and Naruto-sans family."

Shino then turned to look at Sakura pushing his glasses up causing the moon to shine on them brightly for a moment., "While I am not happy to admit it Uchiha-san is one of the best Genin here along with Hinata-san and Kiba-san. If he were to carry Rose-san he would be weighing down his movements and restricting how he is able to fight properly."

Sakura scoffed, "Okay then who is going to carry the girl then genius?"

Shino released Sasuke's arm before walking towards Hana and taking the young girl into his arms bridal style.

"I will be carrying her until we have reached a safe area in the forest."

Sasuke grew angry seeing as how his one chance to look good in front of the Rose come crashing to the ground. "And why should we agree to that? Your taijutsu is practically non-existent- hell compared to Naruto's your taijutsu training is a zero at best!"

The adults, canines and trees watched in interest waiting for what the bug user would use to win this argument.

Shino began walking into the forest before stopping at the rope barrier.

"While you are right Uchiha-san my taijutsu is weak at best but I am the better choice. Why do I state this…."

All of the sudden thousands of bugs came pouring out of Shino's coat forming a bug cloud around him before they retreated back into his body.

"…. Because unlike you I do not need my hands and legs to fight my enemies."

The stunned group watched as Shino lightly jumped the rope before walking deeper into the darkness of the forest trees.

Everyone sat stumped before they too followed after Shino into the forest, Soft Breeze and Young Bark having a bit more difficulty. All of the sudden Kiba started laughing.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he was an idiot before Sakura asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "And what's so funny?"

Kiba allowed himself to calm down before he turned to Sasuke, "Dude you tried to beat and Aburame with logical thinking…. And not only were you completely destroyed but he made you go from looking like the Rookie of the year to the dead last!"

The group continued onwards following behind Shino, Kiba still laughing his head off while snickering, "What was he thinking?" in between his bouts of laughter.

* * *

In the Forest:

"You… Shinobi…" a weak voice called out from his arms, causing Shino to look down at the newly awakened Rose in his arms.

"My name is Aburame Shino. You should rest up, why I say this, because you have drained yourself out of most of your energy to summon those tree beings."

Here she let out a tired sigh before looking away from him and they traveled quietly occasionally hearing something from the group behind them.

"Thank you…. Shino…. For not letting that…Uchiha… carry me…."

Shino looked back down at the young girl as she pulled out a long stone blade, the same one she had pulled on Sakura earlier that evening.

As she held the blade in her hand she started to run her left had longingly along the rough edge.

"This was my Grandfather's… he gave it to me as a birthday gift…. If the Uchiha had grabbed me we would've had one more person going on the Great Journey."

Shino continued walking before he felt he had to tell her what had happened as they left.

"Rose-san as we left…. We left behind your grandfather's body. We weren't able to retrieve Weary Hawk as we were snatched so fast."

Silence enveloped the two and Shino was resigned to leave it that way before a wave of blue lights surrounded them. This caused the back group to catch up and what they saw made their jaws drop.

Twenty butterflies of different sizes were flying in front of them the ranging from the size of a fist to regular sized insects. A familiar butterfly appeared before Shino flying wildly as though it was happy to see him. It was the same Guardian spirit that had landed on his hand when he first entered the forest.

Rose smiled as she watched the butterflies moved away, "Follow them Shinobi… they will lead us to the Chamber safely…."

Shino looked down at her before walking forward leading the way.

They soon walked into the Chamber of the Great Tree of Fire, though the usual glow of the chamber seemed to have died down. They saw Strikes in Silence, his feline like form, sitting on his hunches next to the still form of Weary Hawk's body. Muru stood next to the now dark crystals of the Great Tree.

The butterflies leaving them and entering back into the forest but not before the giant Guardian flew in Shino's face once more as if to say good-bye. It then joined it's brethren in to the forest disappearing into the darkness.

Strikes in Silence rose from his positioned and walked forward before stopping in front of the group, Team Seven, Hana, and her companions acting cautious of the very deadly creature made of shadows.

"**Welcome back shinobi to the Great Tree of Fire's chamber.", **Silence told the group before spotting Rose in Shino's arms. **"Please place the young child next to the crystals so that she may rest. You must be very tired of carrying her."**

As he placed Rose down he looked at Weary Hawk's body which looked completely healed up compared to the gaping hole he had seen earlier.

"This is highly illogical," he said before turning to Muru, "How did he get here before us?"

Muru and Rose smiled up at the logic controlled boy. Rose then spoke in a tired voice,

"Do not think that only the roped off section of this forest is special Shino. This entire forest hides many secrets, just as many as there are stars in the sky."

Muru laughed at Shino's surprised face, though most wouldn't have been able to tell, **"You still have much to learn young shinobi."** Muru told him before looking over to Strikes in Silence who was questioning where Naruto was.

Before Shino could question further a white blur came flying through the opening and crashing into Rose who squawked in surprise.

The shinobi prepared themselves before Rose began to cuddle the beautiful snow white falcon who was just happy to be in the arms of her partner. "Touched by Clouds! Where are your father and Horus?" Rose asked after she had hugged Touched by Clouds.

**(Horus and my father are heading towards Konoha hoping to ask for help. They sent me in here to keep an eye on you and the shinobi.), **the white female told them before she began to be grilled for information on how the battle was going.

* * *

Back at the Entrance:

**(Go my child. Go and find your life partner and stick close by.)**, Moon's Shadow told his daughter who flapped her wings before entering the forest. Her white feathers disappearing thanks to the canopy.

Horus flapped his wings several times,** (I am ready Moon's Shadow. We must make haste towards the village.)**

Shaking his head Shadow looked at Horus knowingly, **(Do not be in such a rush hatchling. We will return soon enough for you to try for my daughter's affection.)**

Horus ruffled his feathers in embarrassment, **(Please Elder, my Life-Partner's brother is in danger! We must fly fast!)**

**(Yes unfortunately my old wings along with my new wounds are getting the better of Me.),** Moon's Shadow told the young falcon before he lifted his right wing and pointed south.

**(You will have to make the journey alone for now my brother. Fly fast in that direction and you will be on a set path to the village. Head straight for the giant building against the mountain with faces of Leaders here and long gone.)**

Horus looked at Shadow in shock, **(But Elder… what about you?)**

Shadow scoffed, **(I will be fine hatchling. Chances are good I will meet you as you are leaving the front gate with more shinobi. Now go!)**

Nodding his head Horus flapped his wings before launching himself from the branch and riding the cooler thermals south, never once looking back and ignoring the sick feeling in his gizzards.

Watching as Horus flew far away, Moon's Shadow began a small prayer.

_**(Oh Winds of the Four Corners and Great Grandmother of all wind spirits, Grant my wings the strength to see my task through to the end. Mother Earth please grant me your solid strength to live past tonight. And May the Great Creator watch over my child Touched by Clouds, and my Life-Partner's grandchildren, Naruto "Light in the Maelstrom" and Rose's Petals from harm.),**_ He finished his prayer before he noticed the moon's light was being covered by an ever growing shadow.

Moon's Shadow leaned back slacking in his grip on the branch causing him to hang upside down and take off just as two strong talons came crashing down on where he once rested. Shadow flew over to an opposite tree landing on a higher branch as he faced his opponent.

The large form of an eagle rose from his crouching position his wings stretched out before him.

**(Hello Moon's Shadow. Remember me?), **Raging Winds asked, his one eye glaring hard at the old falcon. His other eye socket was closed from caked blood while lightly bleeding, his once proud feathers now a ruffled mess on his body.

Moon's Shadow acted like he had just seen an old friend, **(Raging Winds! It's been so long brother, how's the eye? You know may be you should change your name to Raging Eye? Or how about Eye of the Storm?)**

Raging Winds screeched loudly in anger before flying towards Moon's Shadow who took off for the now twilight sky.

_**(Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't have pushed him that far?... Spirits give me strength it was worth it though!)**_

Coming to his peak Shadow dived down before throwing his own talons out to meet Raging Winds' who had thrown his out just in time. They collided, locking talons, and began trying to rip each other's throats out with their sharp beaks. Their wings beating hard as they fell to the Mother Earth together in a death lock before breaking apart in midair.

They gained distance from each other slowly circling before rushing each other once more, talons wide open, eyes glaring, and beaks glistening with the blood of their enemies.

Both knowing that only by the Great Spirit's blessing would one of them fly away from this aerial battle beaten but victorious.

* * *

CUUUUUUUUT!

Okay folks clear out we're done here! Hey! You!

Yeah you, The Reader!

You know what to do! Get in there and Kill them all!

Hehehe sorry been watching all three Starship Trooper movies.

But go ahead, Review and Subscribe. Tell me what you like and don't like!

Until my next drop see ya later! *.* \/ peace out!


	17. An AntiClimatic Ending!

Hello! Golfbum here with another Chapter!

Just want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story. I think I've personally thanked you all of you, but if I haven't just give me moment and I will soon!

Also thank you for those who have favorite and put either me or my story on the alert list.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters; I only own the plot and OCs.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't hosing off your screen!

Let's get to work!

* * *

Chapter 17:

From Night to Day: An Anti-Climatic Ending

His wings flapped hard as he pushed himself to his limit, the forest below him racing behind him as he flew towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

_**(C'mon Faster!)**_, Horus thought to himself. _**(Moon's Shadow told me if I kept heading in this direction I would come across the Village….)**_

It was at just the right moment as the sky started to turn red from the slowly rising sun that Horus saw a glint of something shiny in the trees ahead of him.

"Let's go runts! We're almost to the Farm where the Elder went!" a rough female voice rang through the forest as Horus slowed down to see with his sharp eyes what was coming his way.

"Roger Inuzuka-sama!" four other voices rang out before a group of five shinobi and one gray dog ran right underneath Horus, his sharp eyes catching the symbol of the Leaf Village on the lead kunoichi's forehead protector.

**(Thank the Great Creator!)** Horus exclaimed, causing the shinobi below him to freeze mid step and scan the area with their eyes.

Horus flew down to the group, his own worry about the safety of his friends more important than his own, right in front of the leader.

**(Greetings Konoha Shinobi! My name is Horus of the Great Plains People and I come seeking your help!)**

The kunoichi nodded her head, her slit eyes narrowing in worry and impatience. "Greetings Horus of the Plains, my name is Inuzuka Tsume, Jounin of the Hidden Leaf. Along with me are my Life-Partner Kuromaru and four members of the ex-Root Subdivision."

"**Well now that introductions are over can we get a move on for spirit's sake?" **Kuromaru spoke, his deep voice growling with anticipation of a fight.

**(Right! Follow me and I shall lead you to the Sacred Grounds where most have retreated too-)**

"Most you say?" Tsume interrupted the Hawk who nodded.

**(I will explain on the way. Follow me!)**

* * *

At the Farm:

Roaring Bear ducked, dodged and dived in an intricate pattern that his opponent's limps seemed to have settled into. First the old tree spirit would move forward and attack first, trying to encase him in a prison of very tough branches or attempting to skewer him with their sharp tips.

Then the blonde child covered in that burning cloak would attack from within the branches, either by extending his cloak's limps to grab him and smash him around, or by running in on all fours and swing wildly around hoping to catch his opponent off guard. These battles caused Roaring Bear to be covered in burns all over his body, though his healing took care of most of them and his will to survive is what allowed him to continue this fight that CHILD seemed to had gained a healing power stronger than his, though the boy seemed to grow more berserk as the battle continued causing his attack to become more wild and predictable.

But the most dangerous of this group had to be that old man. He struck from the shadows of the limbs of the tree or the surrounding forest, waiting for the opportune moment to dig and slice that infernal sword of his into Roaring Bear's body. Or if the boy was in trouble he would dive in, grabbing the boy before retreating allowing the old spirit to push the Skin-Walker back enough for them to try again.

He jumped forward trying to attack Danzo who had once more jumped in to save the blonde child who had been smashed into the ground recently after getting too close and being beaten soundly by the still level headed demon.

Danzo seeing that the demon would be upon him faster than he could move decided on a last ditch plan. See throughout the entire fight Danzo had only been using one arm and his shinobi training to stay one step ahead of the demon. But with his sword and left arm holding Naruto in it as Naruto's chakra slowly burned at his body Danzo saw no other choice.

He quickly pulled his right arm showing that it was working perfectly fine, even if it was covered in bandages, but what was very strange where the three golden braces that were clamped onto the forearm. The gold seemingly glowed as they bathed in the moon's light.

Roaring Bear came to an abrupt halt, his eyes landing on the arm and widening in fear of what his eyes showed him.

Unknown to the Shinobi both the Tree spirit and the Skin-Walker had frozen from what they sensed from the arm itself. One who had a mix of fear and awe, the other pure unadulterated fear.

_**(Hmmm? That arm….)**_ Fallen Leaves thought to himself, his roots sensing the power just hiding underneath the braces. _**(So full of Darkness…. And yet just hiding there…. What is this feeling, so familiar….Why is it hidden and suppressed by the braces and the Darkness?)**_

Roaring Bear on the other hand was stuck to the ground his eyes wide and sweat glistening off his body as every fiber of his being screamed at him to run. His Fight or flight mode which had been full on fight mode quickly switched on to flight mode as the animal instinct in his told him that a much bigger and more powerful predator had just entered his territory and that it would be best to leave.

The difference between what the two saw though was that the tree spirit could sense the "Light" energy hiding under the braces due to his nature of being in tuned to all things living.

The Yee-Naaldlooshii being a creature of the night and of the darkness could only see the Dark aura that covered the arm like a flame, a dark flame.

Danzo kneeled confused at the fear shocked monster before he looked at his arm and back to the monster, his mind finally catching up to what was wrong. He slowly stood up leaving the still confused Naruto lying on the ground, dropping the kunai with a deactivated flash bomb attached to the ground.

The sound it created caused the Skin-Walker to gain control of his limbs once more, quickly stepping backwards from the old man his arms crossed in front of him. He growled and gnashed his teeth at Danzo hoping to scare him away, like a cornered animal.

_**(What… What is this!This feeling… is it fear?)**_Roaring Bear asked himself, _**(NO! I FEAR NOTHING! I AM ROARING BE-!).**_

His train of thought stopped right there as Danzo took his right arm and pointed at the Yee-Naaldlooshii, his hand looking like it was ready to grab him.

"You can sense it… Can't you?" Danzo asked the Roaring Bear. "There is something in this arm that scares you."

Roaring Bear watched as the Dark aura burned brighter before it seemed to be drawn into the outstretched hand and it formed a dark fire ball, burning and crackling with the intensity of a forest fire.

"If you turn and run right now, I will allow you to leave unchallenged."

The three beings looked at Danzo in shock Fallen Leaves and Naruto voicing their complaints.

"**What the Hell do you mean unchallenged old man? After all he's done you're just going to let him leave like this?"** Naruto cried in anger. **"Have you've lost your damn mind!"**

**(I agree with the sapling, Elder. What you are doing is completely insane!)** Fallen Leaves voice rang out into the night air his branches shaking in anger. **(We cannot allow this abomination to continue to roam this land free. It will only bring death and darkness to this land so long as that thing lives!) **

Danzo didn't seem to hear them, "As I said, leave now and you will not be pursued by us nor any of those here at the farm. This is you final chance."

Danzo's left hand came to rest upon the golden braces, as though threatening to unleash the Darkness if Roaring Bear wished to continue the fight.

Roaring Bear stood there trying to figure out why he was getting this chance to run before he focused on the arm and the Dark flame. He finally made his decision to flee when something appeared in that ball of fire.

An eye… a blood red eye with four black tomes encircling the black pupil. It seemed to stare into his very soul and caused a burning sensation to go throughout his entire body causing him to howl in faux pain and fear.

* * *

Chamber of the Great Tree of Fire:

The howl could be heard from within the chamber. It was long and tortuous but it finally ended and everyone was confused by what the howl was all about before looking at Silence and Muru who smiled in happiness.

Silence was the one who answered, **"It is over…. That was the sound of a defeated animal."**

This shocking revelation caused many to cheer in happiness in knowing this nightmare of a mission was over. Though several did keep up appearances by not celebrating.

Little did they know that the threat was not truly vanquished…. Only deterred from its original goal.

* * *

Outside the forest:

Raging Winds and Moon's Shadow stopped their battle, which had leaded them back to the front entrance as the howl ripped through the air.

**(NOOOO! ROARING BEAR!)** Raging Winds cried out for his Life-Partner, his thoughts searching form that connections that all Life – Partners shared. He finally manage to connect to Roaring Bear who was currently running to the North. The only thing though he could get from his Partner's mind was one thought running continuously in Roaring Bear's mind

'_Run, Run away! Darkness more dark then mine! A strong enemy stronger than me! Run Flee towards the Pack! Run!'_

_**(A stronger enemy? What happened?)**_ Raging Winds looked towards Shadow before he heard another pair of wings flapping down on him. He managed to jump out of Horus' sneak attack and took off into the night sky, heading north to join his partner.

**(Be warned Moon's Shadow! My Life- Partner and I will be back to finish the job we started. We will both have our vengeance**) Raging Winds called to the two falcons.

Horus screeched in anger, **(Come Back Coward! Come back and I will make sure there won't be a next time!)**

Raging Winds scoffed before a heavy breeze picked him up higher and he flew away before calling out one last message.

**(Farewell old falcon. Oh and say hello to that daughter of yours for me! I will enjoy making her my mate when I have stripped your wings from your body**!) And with that he flew fast northward, towards his Life-Partner.

**(DAMN YOU!) **Horus stretching his wings to follow.

He stopped just as Moon's Shadow yelled, **(HORUS ENOUGH!)**

Horus almost fell out of the tree before looking at the tired and bleeding dark falcon.

Moon's Shadow breathe a sigh of relieve. **(It is over hatchling. We can finally rest after the night we have fought through.)**

**(But Elder…)**

Shadow shook his feathers and began cleaning himself as the group that had gone into the forest came out from the forest's cover.

**(By the way Horus why are you back so soon? Where are the shinobi from Konoha I sent you to get?) **Moon's Shadow asked confused.

Horus himself was confused as he looked around trying to spot the shinobi he had found on his way to Konoha, **(Uh…. They were following right behind me….)**

Suddenly Tsume and her group appeared in the clearing, Tsume and her partner growling at Horus.

Horus began to cautiously ready for flight, **(EH… hehehe … forgive me I hadn't realized I had left you all behind….)**

Tsume sneered, her sharp teeth glinting in the rising sun, "Oh don't worry Birdie. I'm just gonna pluck you featherless before using you as a substitute for the clans weekly pot luck. My children claim I make an awesome chicken soup."

Suddenly she turned her head towards the groups as two voices, One male the other female, cried "MOM?"

"Huh? Kiba what is your team doing out here at Weary Hawk's place?" Tsume asked before she decided to move her angers target from Horus to her youngest child, "Something tells me this entire mess is your fault."

Kiba looked shock racking his mind for a good excuse, "It's not my Fault! It's just…. Uh... you see…. It's kind of complicated…"

Unfortunately Shino, who was giving Rose a piggy back ride to carry her easily, appeared next to him, "Actually Kiba if you hadn't pestered the Hokage for a C-rank we wouldn't have been here in the first place." He then disappeared as Kiba took a swing at him, appearing behind Tsume who began to stomp towards while cracking her knuckles.

"Mommy…"

Tsume stopped before he snow white skinned son. "That's right Whose You're Mommy?"

The beating Kiba got that day he considered the second worst beat down of his life. And the others could only watch as they could hear Tsume screaming about how much of an idiot he was and "All the crap I had to go through to find JUST these four Root members!" and also "You don't even want to know what I saw when I finally did find them!"

At the last one everyone else looked towards the four Roots.

The shortest one with dark hair just shrugged, "Well she was in a bad mood but still…. She could've knocked….."

One of the tall Root, with blonde hair, asked "Where is Danzo-sama? And who is in need of medical assistance?"

Kakashi stepped forward as Hana rushed up to Moon's Shadow in order to heal him as much as she could, "We're all fine for now. The only thing damaged is some pride and a couple of nasty bruises."

The blonde masked shinobi asked again, "And the Elder? Where is Danzo-sama?"

* * *

At the Farm:

The two shinobi and tree spirit watched and struggled to stand as Roaring Bear howled his lungs out and his own energy blasted the earth away from him causing a cloud to cover his body before a large wolf erupted from the dust and run away into the forest at full speed.

Danzo sighed in relief, his aching muscles and bones screaming for him to relax. But he was still a shinobi so he waited until he turned to Fallen Leaves.

Fallen Leaves waited until he was sure before replying, **(He is gone. He is heading north towards the border like a dog with its tail tucked between his legs.)**

Danzo nodded his head completely relaxing before he felt a huge amount of Killing Intent being pushed onto his very being. He slowly turned and spotting the young genin Uzumaki Naruto standing on all fours, the once royal purple chakra cloak now an angry blood red.

"**He's gone… You let him live…."** Naruto stated his barely calm voice breaking. The red chakra continued to bubble.

Danzo turned to fully face the angry genin, "Yes… I did."

Fallen Leaves back away slowly, not wanting any part of the fight to come.

"**Why…?"**

The question hung in the air for what seemed for eternity neither side moving or breathing.

"Because…. It wasn't worth it. We were lo-", Danzo quickly ducked as Naruto swung the red appendage at the old shinobi.

"**That's not true! We could've have won! My grandfather's soul would have been put to rest!" **Naruto cried, his tears flowing freely from his now pure red eyes. He could hear the Fox crackling madly but he ignored it, favoring instead to focus on Danzo.

"It's true Uzumaki-san. The battle was becoming pointless fast and we were both running on fumes. I had to bluff our way out of this battle." He told the young teen.

"**I don't know what our grandfather saw in you, to see you as a person he considered a friend." **Naruto told him. **"You will pay for your treachery, Shimura Danzo!"**

But before Naruto could attack the Elder, with the intent to kill, Danzo appeared in front of his face. His right arm holding up the bandages covering the right eye.

"Sleep." He heard Danzo say before he fell blissfully into unconsciousness, all the while hearing the Nine-Tailed Fox cry in anger and fear at what it had seen through his host's eyes.

Danzo stood up as he concealed his braced covered arm within his robe once more, giving the appearance of an old frail man.

"He will wake up with no knowledge of the last few minutes of the battle. He will think that he lost control of the Kyuubi for but a moment, during which time Roaring Bear fled from his rampage while you and I tried to calm him."

Fallen Leaves rumbled as he dug his roots into the ground, **(And why should I allow this to happen? The young man is right in his feelings about what you have done.)**

Danzo took a meditative sit as he felt the other entering the farm.

"Because that monster will be back…. And he will need to be clear-headed to protect that which is most precious to him now."

He turned as he saw the group running towards them along with Tsume's group. Rose leading the way as she ran to reach her older brother's side.

**(I understand. Where there is one there will always be others like them…. A Pack who will not take lightly to one of their members being forced to run away.)**

As the other gathered around Danzo stood up. "Rest up everyone. Tomorrow we all head back for Konoha after we have had a funeral for our fellow warrior Weary Hawk."

After Danzo went over what was to be done he then went off to get himself ready, after all….

It is never easy burying the one who was once a friend, the one that was once considered a Brother.

* * *

Many miles away Noon:

Roaring Bear lay in his human form on the forest floor. He was shivering and coughing violently, sweat covered his body and his long dirty hair was sprawled around his head.

He kept mumbling but no words came out of his mouth that could be of any help.

A flapping of wings was heard through the clearing before an eagle with one eye appeared on a branch.

**(Brothers! He is over here quickly he is already in the last stage!) **Raging Winds cried before two sets of feet crunched the dry grass and twigs on their way to the fallen Skin-Walker.

A lumbering man standing seven feet tall, his skin as dark as coal leaned down and picked up Roaring Bear with easy.

"Come Two Tusk let us take our Brother to recover."

A smaller man walked behind, his red skin glistening under the sun, his muscles rippling with every step.

"Stupid Brother what were you thinking of taking your Father's blood in that area. Be lucky the Bleeding Effect has entered its last stage here. I wonder if he manage to finish his quest Red Claw?"

Red Claw turned to look down upon his smaller companion, "If he has not then he cannot stay with our pack. That is our law."

They both continued to walk into the forest, neither they nor Raging Winds noticing the one eye opening up before closing.

Nor did they hear what he said before he passed out again.

"Daughter."

* * *

And CUT! Alright people pack it up! C'mon get the set ready for the next arc!

Oh hey readers! Well what you think?

Not sure but I kind of like it…..

Oh well see ya on the next drop!

Golfbum out! HEY NO! NOT HAPPENING! GET THAT OUT OF HERE!


	18. End of a Nightmare and AN at the end

***A dark skinned man walks into the white washed landscape, wearing a fedora hat, a red half-robe, a Ryoko t-shirt, along with a pair of jeans, tennis shoes and sunglasses.***

**LL: hmmm? Okay so if I make a right turn by that old oak tree…. Wait a minute I already passed that rabbit hole twice! Oaky so then I should be there now…. *Looks up and around* really Bum you need to decorate this place a bit more. **

***Looks at the readers***

**LL: Oh hello there fellow Readers of the Internet! My name is Little Loco of ERJ Productionz and I am here to completely take over the story! And I must say this is an extremely disappointing Story! Seriously Indians and Ninjas, nay nay I say! I think we should add some space adventures and may be we'll make the main character a space pira- NO! A female space pirate named Ryoko! Yes I believe that's what this story truly need-ACK!**

***Loco finds he is unable to breathe due to a lasso being wrapped around his throat. Golfbum appears from nowhere on top of a black horse with a white diamond shaped patch on the forehead, Golfbum himself is dressed as your standard cowboy.***

**Golfbum: Like hell your greasy fanboy hands are touching MY story Loco! Now you are going to do the disclaimer for me and then you will explain why you're really here, after I've kicked your ass!**

**Disclaimer: Golfbum does-Hey hey easy- not own Naruto or anything else related- enough with the choking I'm doing it- to other forms of entertainment. He only owns the plot and OC's. Hey what are you doing- HOOOOLY CRAAAAAAAAP! *Golfbum drags Little Loco away on his horse.***

**Golfbum: Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't hosing off your screens!**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**The End of the Nightmare**

Konoha, Hokage's tower:

The early morning sun burned brightly on the bustling village of Konoha. The populace containing both civilians and Shinobi who walked, ran, or jumped around either to head out on missions or train their abilities.

Standing tall in the village was the Hokage Tower, its symbol for fire stamped on the decorate sign on top of the building, the red tile shining brightly.

"So I see," the Third Hokage stated before taking another puff from his pipe. Standing before him were the Head of the Inuzuka, Inuzuka Tsume, her partner Kuromaru, and Commander of Team Seven, Hatake Kakashi.

Sarutobi and his former teammates sat before them in the Hokage's office at the top of the tower. Mitokado Homura lifted his head, his eyes showing their sadness behind his glasses, "And where is the rest of your team Kakashi? Only Lady Inuzuka and two of your Genin have come back to the Village."

Kakashi shook his head, "Due to some inappropriate behavior by two of my Genin, I allowed Naruto to remain behind along with Team Eight under Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai and Elder Shimura Danzo, whose old Roots trainees decided to stay as well."

Utatane Koharu shook her head, her aged face completely devoid of emotion, "Ah yes you have told us of young Uchiha and Haruno's 'Attitudes' during the mission. We will be looking into it and see if there is any punishment that can be applied."

"Thank You Elders." Kakashi bowed.

The Third blew the smoke from his pipe, completely emptying his lungs, "And is there anything else that needs to be reported before we finish this debriefing? We must prepare for the monthly Council meeting later today." Sarutobi then looked pointedly at the two before him, "And I expect the two of you to be there on time, yes you as well Kakashi. You've been drafted for security this month."

'_Damn it!' _Kakashi thought to himself as a mini-Kakashi in his head bashed his head against an imaginary wall._ 'This means no Icha Icha Paradise while a bunch of people talk about boring crap!'_

Not minding the Jounins little pity party the Clan Head decided to bring the attention to her.

"If I may make a request Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked before proceeding, "I believe we should postpone the Village Council Meeting until Uzumaki Naruto and the others arrive."

The three old teammates looked at her confused. "And why should we do that Inuzuka-sama?" Sarutobi asked the canine woman.

Tsume shook her head before reaching into her vest and pulling out a small scroll, "I am not sure exactly Hokage-sama but I was ordered to tell you that by Elder Danzo before he handed me this as we left." She held out the scroll in front of her before an ANBU member appeared in front of her and examined the scroll, before he handed it to the Third and disappeared into the shadows.

The Third carefully opened it up and began to read the familiar handwriting of his rival. The others waited as the Third's brow creased as he frowned and then his eyes widen in shock.

Meanwhile outside the building civilians and off duty shinobi were scared out of their clothes when they heard the voice of their leader permeate from his office.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN HE ISN'T COMING BACK?"

Forest of the Great Tree of Fire:

With a heavy grunt Naruto placed the stone down over the grave of his grandfather, to mark the spot. He wiped the sweat from his face as his adopted sister Rose came to stand by him, their faces both covered with grime and tears. A grave with an unmarked natural stone was the only thing to mark the area where they buried their Grandfather Weary Hawk.

Around them past and present guardians stood, laid, or hovered around them. Each of them there as a form of respect for their fellow fallen guardian.

"What will happen to us now Brother Maelstrom?" Rose asked her brother, her soft voice hoarse with the crying she had done after the battle. "What will become of the Land and of the Great Tree of Fire with no Guardian."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder; bring her closer to him as fresh tears formed on her face.

"I don't know Rose… but I do know that the Land will be taken care of." Naruto patted her on her head, "Elder Shimura has decided to stay behind and watch over the forest and everything else until a new Guardian is chosen from among the Tribes. He told me he is calling some more of his subordinates from his old Root project to help keep everything up and running."

Rose sniffed before wiping her eyes, clearing them tears before she leaned her head against her brother's chest. For a while time seemed to stop as they just stood there in complete silence, listening to the quiet chatter of the forest, as they remembered their Grandfather.

"**It is time children."** The feline form of Strikes in Silence said, as he strode up to them with Muru standing on his head.

Both Rose and Naruto turned and bowed to the two guardians and thanked them for allowing them to bury Weary Hawk in the forest.

Muru spoke up from Silence's head, **"Worry not children, Weary Hawk has been a dear friend and a wonderful guardian. It was the least we could do for a follower of the Old Ways."**

Bowing once more the two teens slowly made their way to the edge of the forest.

As they exited the forest they found the rest of the Team Eight and Hana Inuzuka, along with her companions, patiently waiting for the Naruto and Rose to appear. As they slowly approached Touched by Clouds and Horus landed on their shoulders, Touched by Clouds on Rose while Horus landed on Naruto.

"Sorry we're late everyone," Naruto told them as he lifted up a small pack of some of the stuff he had salvaged after the fight.

"It's alright Naruto-kun we understand." Hinata told him while Kiba and his sister also nodded their heads.

Kurenai then adjusted her pack, "We must hurry if we are to make it back to the village before nightfall." Here she stopped before looking at Rose, "I am sorry to ask this but one of us must carry you till we make it back to the village due to our rush. Shino if you would do the honors?"

As Shino moved forward Rose held up a hand to stop him. She slowly bought the hand to her mouth before letting loose a shrill whistle that echoed throughout the woods.

A rustling was heard before three familiar horses, a brown one with a white patch over one of its eyes, a brown and white spotted one, a white horse whose hindquarters where completely black, and Moon's Shadow appeared from the brush.

"While I thank you for the offer I am not a defenseless civilian." She told them as she ran and jumped on top of the 16 Hands high brown horse with a white patch over his eye. She smiled as she looked at Naruto, "Come brother surely your time in the Hidden Leaf hasn't made you forget how to ride a horse?"

Naruto smiled before walking up to the horse his Rose was on, "So Mukluk and I am assuming Eta are coming with us?" he asked as he spotted the packs and several weapons that were tied to their backs. Naruto rubbed Mukluk's head and neck before speaking to the horse, "Are you sure your healed enough Mukluk? I don't really feel like healing you again if your wounds open."

Mukluk snorted before walking past him, pushing him slightly way and whacking the blonde with his tail before he and Rose came to a stop before Team Eight and Hana.

Naruto shook his head as he heard some giggling behind him as he walked up to Eta who was staring him in the eye.

"Hello old friend. May I have to honor of riding on your back one more time?" Naruto asked politely as he met Eta's stare with his own. After several seconds the horse Eta neighed softly before turning his entire left side towards Naruto who jumped on.

Moon's Shadow then spoke from his spot on Hidalgo's hindquarters, puffing his chest, his eyes lighted with a burning fire, **(Listen children and listen well.)**

The entire group looked upon his as he focused on Rose and Naruto.

**(Know this Naruto, Rose, though your paths lead you away from this place… that it will always be a safe haven for the two of you. You who have grown up here, you who have seen the birth of life and the passing of it. Know that though your Grandfather is now gone from this world, he is still here in spirit and in our hearts.)**

Everyone bowed their heads in honor before lifting them up.

**(A great journey is before you two children and only the Great Spirit himself knows what awaits you during it and how it will end. But do not fear for you have friends and family that will help you through even the darkest moment.)**

Naruto and Rose looked at each knowing that they would have each other's backs.

**(Always listen to the Mother Earth for she is strong and deep in wisdom, hear the songs of the Winds that can sooth and quell the most harden hearts, respect the twins of Fire and Water for both are destructive, but help life to grow and prosper. And fear the Spirits of Lightning and Thunder, for they are the Bow and Arrow of the Great Spirit, whose power can destroy the land and armies.)**

Naruto and Rose Nodded their heads while the rest looked on in awe as the falcon finally finished.

**(Go now children for adventure awaits you, remember the incantations, the medicine, the legends, and the ways of the Hunter and of the Healer. Remember the ways of the Old and the Great Spirit and all that he has created.)** Moon's Shadow finally finished the fire in him finally quelled.

Naruto and Rose took their right fist and laid it across their chest onto the left side and bowed their heads while Horus and Touched by Clouds flew off their shoulders and circled above them.

"May your eyesight never fade away," Naruto started.

Horus followed up, **(May your wings flap ever silent,)**

"May your talons always strike down your prey," Rose carried on.

Touched by Clouds**, (May your Beak always be sharp,)**

All four then ended together, "And may the Winds always carry you to the highest of heights."

Horus bowed with his wings spread to his sides before rising and speaking with a hint of amusement in his voice, **(Well? What are you all still doing here? There's an entire world for you to explore!)**

Naruto then grabbed a hold of Eta's hair, "Let's go Eta! HA!" and off he shot with Horus flapping his wings above him.

"Hey no fair; Clouds, Mukluk after them!" and so did Rose and her companions shoot after her older brother each of the siblings leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Team Eight along with Kurenai, Hana and Hana's trio quickly jumped to the trees as they followed after them intent on showing off their own speed.

Horus and Hidalgo watched with heavy hearts as the large group made for the village.

Hidalgo neighed softly as though he wanted so much to go and join them, his feet stomping on the ground in disappointment.

**(I understand my brother your yearning for one last adventure.) **Horus told Hidalgo who realized that they were now too far away for them to even catch up with their old bones, **(One more time to see the world and see just how much has changed, to find ways of bringing honor to our family and tribe. Ah but our days of finding the secrets of this world are over aren't they? It is time for a new generation to explore while the old offers guidance until we finally fade away into history….. Don't you think so Danzo?)**

Slowly, dressed in new bandages and a clean robe, hobbled out of the shadows his cane clacking every time it made touched with the earth. Danzo looked everything like a weak old man once more.

"I agree Shadow but still this new generation has much to learn, just like ours did."

Danzo then turned his head towards the roped off forest and he slowly walked towards it, his cane echoing loudly. He soon came to a stop before lifting his right arm from its sling, "So… This is the area where Weary Hawk has been buried?"

**(Yes it is.)**

Danzo's hand slowly reached out stopping just centimeters before the border, his mind unsure and conflicted.

He stood there for quite a while, Moon's Shadow and Hidalgo watching him and waiting for the next move.

Finally he bought his hand back and helped to set the arm back into his brace before turning away and walking back into the forest, "I will see you when lunch is ready Shadow. Will you be eating with me and my men?"

**(No I will do my own hunting while Hidalgo will head back to his herd. I will return to the guest house soon.)**

Danzo continued to walk away as not bothering to turn around before a huge gust of winds and leaves surrounded him and he disappeared.

Moon's Shadow sighed before he turned to the roped off forest,** (Would any of you have let him cross over into the forest to pay his respects?)**

Strikes in Silence then appeared on top of one of the three trees that moved as though they were actually alive.

"**Hmmm I am not completely sure…. He is surrounded by darkness but he has the loyalty of a warrior…" **Silence told them as his eyes warily watched the forest.

Both Soft Breeze and Young Bark said that they would have let him pass for what they saw in his heart.

Fallen Leaves stayed quiet in deep thought before deciding,** (Danzo is a man who will fight for what he loves and believes in, but that has lead him down a dark path for which he now carries as physical scars on his body. Until he has cleansed himself he should not be allowed to enter the Forest. Doing so right now might tempt him to become the next guardian for the Tree of Fire.)**

He continued,** (To allow him such an opportunity would no doubt destroy the delicate balance that the Great Spirit has put forth onto this world because of his darkness.)**

And so did they all part, agreeing that they would not allow Danzo into the Forest of the Great Tree of Fire, due to the Darkness that was now associated with him. Until such a time that Danzo' soul and body were cleansed he would not be allowed to visit and pray at the grave for his fallen friend.

* * *

**Little Loco looks at Golfbum, "Damn man don't you think that was a bit harsh?"**

**Golfbum shrugs, "Hey I like Danzo and what he stands for but there are times when you've got to go 'That's too far' get what I am saying?"**

**Little Loco nods his head, "Oh yeah quickly! Tell the readers what we talked about! Hurry hurry hurry!"**

"**Ugh okay cool it!" Golfbum yells at him. Golfbum turns to the Readers, "Okay look guys Little Loco is part of a new review group known as ERJ Productionz and he and my 'Other Half' just found some disturbing news that could put them out of business and in jail before they can take off."**

**Little Loco walks up with an ice cold can of Dr. Pepper, "For all you living in the USA there is a new copyright law that is being looked at by the Senate. This law is called S.978 and it states that anything copyrighted like music, Movies, and Video games that are used in any form of media format without the company's permission and has more than ten total views could spank our asses with either a 2,500 dollar fine or up to 5 years in prison. "**

**Golfbum shakes his head, "Which means Reviews, critics, AMVs, and vloggers, anyone with a YouTube, account, forums and blogs could all be potential…."**

**Little Loco nods sadly, "All would be considered criminals in the American court. And you know the world of Fanfiction could be drawn into this mess as well and while they might not be able to arrest us all every single site that has work based on copyrighted work could be either shut down or become puppets for the companies."**

"**This dear Reader is a Call to Arms! Rise up and let your voices be heard! Write to your Senators and tell them that we want them to vote against S.978, sign petitions, do whatever it takes for this stupid law against the right of free speech and freedom of expression is not allowed to pass!" Golfbum walks to a newly appeared door.**

"**Hey Bum! Where you going?"**

**Golfbum looks at Loco, "This virus must stop, and I am tired of having to defend what I do from the Big Companies and idiots in the government. If that means I have to throw a punch to let my voice be heard then so be it. See you on the next drop." Golfbum walks out and slams the door shut.**

**Little Loco jumps up into the air whooping and a hollering before running towards the door and swinging it open. But just as he was about to run out he got an evil smile on his face before walking into the room and walking towards a white wall with a sharpie in hand.**

**He quickly scribbled a message on the wall before running towards the slowly closing door. He slides out feet first but reaches back with seconds to spare just to grab his hat which had come off his head at the last second.**

**On the white blank wall was a message to any who would find it. It read:**

_**To those who have opinions and expressions that need to be unleashed**_

_**To those who wish to tell the world what their thoughts on something is**_

_**To those who make AMVs**_

_**To those who make honest reviews**_

_**To those who write Fanfiction**_

_**To those who hate something with a passion**_

_**To those who love something with a passion**_

_**Stand up and be heard**_

_**Let your voice and those of your fellow brothers and sister become one**_

_**Stand strong and brave**_

_**Stand up and Fight against those who wish only for control**_

_**Fight against those who only see the green of money**_

_**And not the blood red of our Human Rights**_

_**Let it be known we will not lie down and die**_

_**Let it be known we will not go down without a fight**_

_**We will go on**_

_**We will survive**_

_**If you are hearing**_

_**If you are watching**_

_**If you are reading **_

_**These words**_

_**You are the Resistance.**_

Spread the message against S.978: Golfbum, Little Loco of ERJ Productionz, Don Manta Ray of ERJ Productionz


	19. Welcome Home

**Two men stand in front of a once blank wall, now covered in crude writing. **

**One is dressed in a pair of black pants, a Hawaiian shirt with a black tank top underneath it, silver aviators and a straw hat on top of his head. This is Golfbum, author of the story you have clicked on.**

**Next to him with a very angry scowl on his face is a man dressed in a large coat, a black shirt, steel toed boots, and black sunglasses. His hands, which are covered in leather gloves are flexing tightly. This is Don Manta Ray, the second member of ERJ Productionz and dealer in 'things that would get you life terms',**

"**Well ya got to admit…" Golfbum starts off, "He's very talented if he came up with this."**

**Manta Ray turns his head towards Golfbum, his arms crossed, "Oh yeah he's talented… Talented in stealing MY STUFF! I had written this down for a video we were gonna do and its first appearance is HERE!"**

**Golfbum scratches his chin, "Well may be he knew that since my story gets more views then all of your videos combined this would help it to be seen by more people?"**

"**Please who in their right mind would read this story?" Manta Ray asked, "At least we have things people actually want to see."**

**Golfbum growled his hard eyes focusing on the coat wearing fellow.**

"**Oh and what makes you think people want to see your shitty videos? What do you have that would make people even what to click a video made by you?"**

"**Well since you asked so nicely," Don Manta Ray said before holding out his arms and looking towards the Readers, "We have video interviews from Ian Cox (Inuyasha), Reba West (Mihoshi, Tenchi in Tokyo) and an audio interview with Chris Carson (Tien Shinhan of DragonBall Z)! All of which you can see on our website, ERJProductionz (DOT) com , in the Con-Specialz section!"**

**Crickets could be heard as silence filled the room**

"**Obvious shameful advertisement is shamefully obvious."**

"…**..Shut up…."**

**Disclaimer: Golfbum do not own Naruto, or anything related to the mummy trilogies and Balto, songs, quotes, prayers, etc. I only own the plot and my OCs in this story.**

**Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen!**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**Welcome Home**

North Gate Entrance:

Konoha, a hidden village full of some of the strongest Shinobi one could find anywhere in the world. Where civilians go about their everyday lives knowing that their protectors where working hard to keep safe the village from outside threats and bringing in more income for them all to live happy lives.

Unfortunately for two genin their lives weren't filled with too much happiness at the moment.

"Sasukeeeeee-kuuuun! I'm so bored!" Sakura yelled as she laid her head on top of the table, her teammate siting right next to her trying his hardest not to rip his ears off.

'_Damn those fools! Why the hell am I sitting here when I could be training right now!' _Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to enjoy the quiet before his teammate opened her mouth.

A couple of hours ago the Hokage and his Teammates had met with Sakura and Sasuke to discuss their actions during the last mission. Seeing as how they had caused harm to the client's animal, had stolen a valuable object, and had been insubordinate since the beginning of the mission when they willing cause Naruto to head off on his own, they were warned that their punishment would be much harsher if they stepped out of line once more.

Of course this did not stop the duo from opening their mouths, which caused them to now be stuck watching over the Gate of Konoha so that the last watchers could run some errands for the Hokage.

Sakura lifted her head off the table and looked up to the ceiling of the little check in station counting the many holes in it no doubt caused by the two guards who had ran out of here like Christmas had come early.

"I wonder how Kotetsu and Izumo do it. Sitting here day in and day out for hours at a time…." She asked, at least thankful that the ceiling shielding them from the early afternoon sun. After all getting sunburn wouldn't make her look good in her loves eyes.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance thinking about how the two chunin guards were just idiots in his mind, simple fools who would never amount to anything.

The jumped when they heard a familiar voice speak, "I don't know how they do it, but I wouldn't mind trading places with them when I reach chunin."

Sasuke and Sakura leaned over the table and looked back into the village to see three teens their age walking towards then.

A skinny boy with a pineapple shaped hair was dressed in a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

At his left side was a big boned boy with brown hair, though you could only tell by the two tuff of hair that escaped out of his headband covered head, a green jacket while the under shirt had the word 'FOOD' was stamped on it. He had bandages wrapped around his arms with his finders being only slightly covered. He also was eating barbeque chips from a small bag that he was carrying in one hand.

Standing to the right was a young girl whose blonde hair was tied into a long pony tail and was dressed in a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her headband around her waist as a belt.

The young girl in purple let loose a loud shriek of happiness before she launched herself at the Uchiha heir, "Oh Sasuke-kun I missed you!" she yelled as she swung around his neck to come to rest behind him. "Oh you have no idea how much my heart has missed you my love."

"INO-PIG, get off of Sasuke-kun right now!" Sakura screeched, her right arm pointing threatening at the blonde teen.

Yamanaka Ino slid off of Sasuke's back as she looked at her rival, "Oh you're here too Forehead?"

You could practically see steam racing out of Sakura's ears. "PIG!" she yelled as she jumped on top of her and both girls created a cloud of dust as they began to fight

Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Sasuke (Who discreetly had made his way out from the check in/out station) could only stand back and watch as the fight broke out.

"Nara, could you do something about this? Before they destroy the hut?" the last Uchiha asked as he looked towards the pineapple haired genin.

Shikamaru yawned, his hand covering his mouth, "And why would I do something like that? Seems a little too troublesome…"

"There is an extra bench in there that I will give you to lie on and watch the clouds."

Faster than an Aburame that had a can of bug spray aimed at them; Shikamaru squatted down his hands going into a hand-seal and his shadow racing out from under him before separating into two strands that connected to the two females. This caused Ino and Sakura to both freeze as the shadow and chakra prevented them from moving.

"S-s-s-hi-hi-hika-a-a-a-maru"

"N-n-n-a-a-ra-"

"Anything you can do to shut them up for good? I'll throw in the softest pillow the Uchiha have."

"Sorry, Pops told me I am not ready for the Shadow Sewing technique…"

After getting the two females to calm down and moving the extra bench for Shikamaru outside the two teams finally began to catch up.

"Whoa so you guys actually fought a missing-nin and his partner and saved an entire country from an evil business man's greed?" Choji asked

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded after the telling from the Wave mission. It was at this point that Sakura finally asked, "Hey Ino-pig? Why are you guys here and where's your sensei?"

Ino blinked confused before she opened her mouth in an 'Oh!' expression, "Asuma-sensei is attending the monthly council meeting to represent the Sarutobi clan since his father is the Hokage."

Sakura nodded, "That's right how could've I forgotten about that? So that is what mother was getting ready for."

"But that's (yawn) not why we are actually here." Shikamaru said from his prone position, "We were also told to bring you two along with several others to the Council Chambers-"

"WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Sakura screamed as Sasuke glared at the lazy genin, trying desperately to set him on fire.

'_Oh you are so not getting that pillow after you've learned that technique. Damn you Shikamaru!'_ Sasuke thought as Sakura tried to throttle the young Nara only being held back by Ino and Choji.

"Troublesome, what's the big deal?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"The big deal you lazy Baka is that we are already in trouble with the Hokage and his Elders! Why do you think we are here watching the Gate?" Sakura exclaimed, thinking that their Shinobi days were over.

Choji, who had let go of Sakura but still stood close to keep her from attacking his best friend, raised his eyebrow, "But Asuma-sensei said that you guys were assigned to bring Naruto and everyone else to the Council Chamber when they showed up? We were sent because Asuma-sensei said that you guys had created 'bad blood' on your last mission?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other confused. "We were just told to come and watch the gate as a small punishment. He said nothing about the council or the Dobe…." Sasuke told them as he dipped his head and brought his hand to his chin.

"Hey by the way," Choji asked, "Where is Naruto?"

But before the two members of Team Seven asked a small bell could be heard and a shout from above them.

"Hey Genin, look alive down there we have incoming friendlies!"

All the genin stood up and looked outside the open gate to see small dots making their way towards them.

Shikamaru looked up to the guards that had been patrolling the wall above, "HEEEEY! Who do we have coming back?" he asked the Chunins.

One of the patrols leaned over, a spyglass in hand, "Returning from the field are members of Team Eight under Jounin Kurenai's leadership, Chunin Inuzuka Hana and her canine partners, Genin Uzumaki Naruto, and and unknown girl. Both Uzumaki and the girl are riding horses so clear the way!"

Team Ten and Seven then spread out to clear the street of civilians in case the horses came in to fast and soon the circle before the village was cleared.

A minute later they watched as their fellow genin and a young girl quickly rode in through the gate before their horses slowed down and circled around to trot back to the open gate. Team Eight and the rest had just stopped at the gate as the duo arrived at the check-in station.

Kiba and his teammates were breathing hard after the trip back, "Damn… you Uzumaki… you cheater!"

Naruto and Rose both laughed as Kiba had pointed his right index finger at Naruto only to fall face first into the ground, a low groan exiting from his body once it landed. Akamaru struggled to get out from under his partner; fortunately he was saved from being squished.

His sister Hana shook her head at her baby brother as she held onto the small puppy, "Looks like we'll have to up your stamina training pup."

"I think I will have to agree," Said Kurenai, "I'm glad to see you all kept up but this just goes to show me that we'll have to train harder." She looked over her team before nodding, "But I am proud of you for the great job you did."

"Kurenai-sensei welcome back!" Ino yelled as she and the rest of the genin walked up to the group.

Kurenai looked at the group, "Oh Ino how is you and your team today?"

Shikamaru jumped in before Ino could speak, "We're doing fine sensei, but we need you, your team, and Naruto to come with us to the Council Chambers."

"Hmm?" Kurenai asked confused, "Why would we need to go to the Council Chambers? My team is very tired and low on chakra."

"I'm not completely sure why so we'll have to find that out once we get there. As for your team leave that to my teammate, Choji!" Shikamaru told her before he nodded to Choji, who put away his chips and pulled out a small brown bag.

Choji walked up to Hinata and Shino who took the small orange pills that he pulled out of the bag, "These are my clan's newest batch of Chakra pills. They will give you a days' worth of chakra and help your muscles to relax from over using them." Hinata and Shino gave their thanks and Choji then turned over Kiba and dropped one into his mouth.

After swallowing the pill all Hinata and Shino stood taller as the pills began to work, while Kiba went from a rock on the ground to flipping onto his feet. "Damn that feels good! Thanks Big guy!"

Choji nodded, "Just be careful to not use too much chakra or else it won't last very long."

While Hana took the horses to a nearby stall, Naruto introduced Rose to the members of Team Ten, who were shocked at Naruto having an adopted family. Together they all made their way to the Hokage's tower, a snow white falcon and a smaller grayish falcon landing on Rose's and Naruto's shoulders respectively, before they entered.

As they came to the second floor they were stopped by two ANBU agents before one went in to tell the Council. The ANBU came back to tell them that the meeting was almost over and that they were to wait a few more minutes.

The Team Ten then began to talk to Naruto and Team Eight, Rose stood next to her brother while keeping a suspicious eye on Sasuke and Sakura, both of which were eying her.

"So Rose why have you come to Konoha?" Ino asked the younger girl. Rose was instantly bought out of her staring contest with the the members of Team Seven.

Rose bowed her head, "Due to the passing of my Grandfather I wanted to be closer to my brother who has lived here. He has offered to allow me to live with him here in the village if the village council would allow me citizenship."

Before the talk could continue they were told it was time.

* * *

Council Chambers:

They quietly entered the silent council chamber and stood in the center floor that was surrounded by three curved tables. At the opposite end of the door was the smallest table which had only three seats, each one occupied by the Hokage and his two Elders, with the Third in the center, Homura to his left and Koharu to his right.

On the right side were ten members of the Civilian Council who helped to maintain the civilian side of business, such as building schools, homes, and guilds. Their spoke-person was the mother of Sakura, Haruno Taji, though one wouldn't be able to tell by just looking at them. Sakura's mother did not have the bright pink hair that her daughter sported around, instead Taji's hair was a brownish red color, but had Sakura's light green eyes. All the members of the Civilian council were dressed in dark green robes, meant only for council meetings.

On the left hand side sat the Seven Heads of the Shinobi clans. They were dressed in the same colored, but the difference was they were not wearing robes. Instead they were wearing large cape like coats that were clasped under their necks. This allowed the Clan Heads to be able to fight should the council come under attack. Each clan provided the number of attendees for the Academy, new jutsu, medicine, and training programs for which could be implemented into their forces.

The Third blew smoke from his lungs, before addressing the council who were confused on the rookie genin and young girl.

"Before we break until next month's meeting there is something that needs to be discussed. It is a matter of great urgency." He told the adults before addressing the children, "Would the heirs and young Haruno please go stand by their respective guardians while Uzumaki Naruto and Rose's Petals please stay in the center of the room."

While most went to stand behind their parents Sasuke stayed where he was, not once even glancing to his sensei, Kakashi, who had pulled up a chair at the end of the table for the Clan Heads.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes on the young Uchiha, "Take a seat genin Uchiha."

Sasuke though shook his head, causing eyes to narrow as he spoke up, "I would just like to let speak before the council Lord Hokage."

The Third's eyes opened in confusion, "What you wish to speak about before the council will have to wait until the next council meeting Genin. Now take a seat."

Sasuke continued to stand, even though he was beginning to sweat under the Hokage's stare. "What I have to speak on could help the village in the long run and involves some here in this very chamber." He told them.

Muttering broke out as civilian and shinobi began to talk between each other about what the Uchiha heir couldn't wait to talk about.

"Silence! We will have silence in this Chamber!" Homura called out in order to bring quiet back to the chamber.

Haruno Taji stood from the civilian's side, "The civilian council asks that Uchiha Sasuke be allowed to speak, even if it is to humor him and allow this council to get to the real matters at hand."

Nara Shikaku lifted his head up from his arms that rested on the table, "Let the boy speak. May be he'll finally tell us who he wishes to marry to rebuild the Uchiha or waste our time by coming out of the closet. Either way it'll be troublesome if we refuse him and I might actually be able to take a nap or get a good laugh."

Everyone chuckled at the elder Nara's humor before turning back to the Third. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at all of the members of the council before looking at his teammates. Both Homura and Koharu dropped their shoulders as if to say, 'Why not?'

The Third grunted, "Very well the Council recognizes Genin Uchiha Sasuke, will Genin Uzumaki and Rose's Petal please vacate-"

"No," Sasuke interrupts him causing a gasps to go through the council. No one ever had the gall to interrupt the Hokage; the last councilor who did that had been launched from the chambers and was still in the hospital due to his injuries.

That incident had been thirty years ago, after the man had shown up late, completely shit-faced, and insulted the Third's wife…..

"What I have to say involves both my teammate and his sister."

Naruto and Rose along with their birds narrowed their eyes each one thinking, **'**_What are you up to Uchiha?'_

Sasuke then looked at Rose before turning his eyes to Naruto, "I Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Clan, wish to take Rose's Petals as my wife and make her the Matriarch of the new Uchiha Clan."

You could've heard a pin drop in the silence, before excited whispering was heard growing in the room.

"I cannot allow this!" Naruto spoke up his loud voice capturing the attention of everyone there.

A member of the civilian side stood up," And what say do you have Young Uzumaki-san?"

"I have a say in all that happens because I am her older brother! My word carries great weight in this conversation." Naruto told them. He gently moved his shocked sister behind him as though trying to defend her from everyone there.

"Hmm I was made unaware young Uzumaki had family." Hyuuga Hiashi stated. "I believe when we looked through your record, you had put down that you had no known blood relatives in or near Fire Country."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "This is true… we are not blood relatives. I was adopted by her Grandfather Weary Hawk when I was but a baby."

The merchant from before laughed arrogantly, "Then you truly have no say in what is done with her. Where is her Grandfather?"

Naruto and Rose bowed their heads. "He has moved on to the next Great Journey. He died during our mission…."

Once more the chamber was quiet. "Well since you can't even seem to protect your family she will be removed from your custody and given to Uchiha-sama until she come of age to be-"

"NO! I will not allow myself to be separated from my family!" Rose spoke up, her fear evident on her face. "You have no right to dictate my actions!"

"By the laws of this council we do have the right!" the merchant told her, "Seeing as how young Uzumaki himself is a danger to everyone-"

"Jingo that is enough from your mouth!" Toji yelled. "You forget who the speaker for this council is."

"Lady Haruno," the now identified merchant began, "You would leave her in the care of this-"

The Elder Haruno interrupted him again, "I see Uzumaki Naruto as a valued member of our shinobi forces with more courage and loyalty than any other shinobi. I believe he is capable of taking care of this girl and allowing her to live happily in this village."

Jingo tried once more to bring people to his side, "This boy could not even defend his own grandfather! The old man probably died because of that THING'S mistakes! What kind of home would we be putting that poor child in? Think of her safety and the safety of the village before we go about trying to make her happy!"

"I will not stand for this! I call upon aid from both the Nara and Inuzuka clan!" Naruto exclaimed before turning to the shinobi side.

Shikaku and Tsume's eyebrows rose not expecting to be called upon by the genin.

Jingo slammed his hands down on the table, "What right do you have to call upon two of the Clans of Konoha for aid? You have no reason to demand such a thing!"

"Jingo you idiot sit down and shut up or by Kami's grace I will knock you out myself!" Toji told her fellow civilian who sat down with a curse.

Both the heads of the Nara and Inuzuka stood up,

"I am Inuzuka Tsume of the Inuzuka clan"

"Troublesome, Nara Shikaku of the Nara Clan"

Naruto nodded to both of them, "Nara Shikaku and Inuzuka Tsume, a long time ago when your clans were traveling tribes that came from beyond the Great Mountains along with others, you met a Great People, Followers of the Old Ways, Children of the Great Spirit."

Both of the Clan Heads eyes widen in shock. But what shocked everyone else was when a deep voice came from the falcon on Naruto's shoulder.

**(To the Nara, lazy and full of brains, you were taught about the Land and how to tame the Deer that lived in it. The Deer became your companion, food, and way of life. You were taught the World of the Shadows and with its power you became a force that knew loyalty and sacrifice.)**

Naruto then turned to Tsume. And this time a gentle voice was heard from the white falcon on Rose's shoulder.

**(And the Inuzuka, strong and stubborn, you were given a bond with that of the wild canines. They taught you the language of the Wolves and how to meld your spirits with that of your life-partners to truly become one. This bond allowed your fellow canine to reach a higher level of intelligence and language, while you gained access to your more basic instincts and heightened sense of smell and hearing! And just like those Great People you became the stuff of legends for you hunting, tracking, and loyalty.)**

Naruto then spread his arms wide addressing both, "For these gifts for which you were given by the Children of the Great Spirit you made a Life Promise. That promise was that so long as a member of our people still walks Mother Earth you would be there to offer us aid in any form should we ask!"

Naruto then grabbed Rose's Petals hands, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Light in the Maelstrom, and this is my sister Rose's Petals, Grandchildren to Elder Weary Hawk, old Guardian of the Great Tree of Fire. We are Followers of the Old Ways and Children of the Great Spirit, the Spirits of the Winds and Water flow through our bodies from which are made from the Clay of Mother Earth herself! We call upon you and your clans to honor that Life Promise your ancestors made so long ago between our people. Will you answer our call for protection and undying loyalty in our time of need?"

The chambers stood shock as both Nara Shikaku and Inuzuka Tsume, dragging their sons with them, walked to the front of Naruto and Rose and got on their knees and bowed deeply. Shikamaru and Kiba not knowing what else to do slowly followed their example.

Shikaku and Tsume spoke together, "We have heard the call and we are ready to answer."

Sasuke watched in anger as the two Clan Heads were still on their knees. "How... How is this possible!" he yelled before turning to Naruto, "How do you have this much power and sway in Konoha? What is going on?"

"It is the Demon! He is finally showing his dark power!" Jingo shouted in fear as he backed as far away as he could, "ANBU! ANBU quickly kill him! Kill the Demon spawn!"

"Jingo enough! Watch your tongue!" Toji screamed trying to calm the poor man.

"NO! don't you all see what is happening? He has taken control of the Nara and Inuzuka!" Jingo cried as his back met the wall. "He will seek to take control of the shinobi and kill us all! He will drag this village to Hell!"

"Shino my son," a tall man with spiked hair and dark sunglasses that cover his eyes with a tassel hanging from the left arm spoke, his high color masking his voice from being over heard the now mad Jingo and the Council that was trying to calm him down before he did something stupid.

Shino who was standing behind his father leaned down closer to Aburame Shibi's head, "Yes Father?"

"You are becoming angry my son I can feel the rumbling of your hive from here." Shibi stated.

Now Shikaku and Tsume looked up and began yelling along with everyone else, about how they were not under anyone's control.

Shibi heard his son sigh, "He is seeking to discredit a fellow genin and his family for what seems to be no reason at all. What is this unexplainable fear he has about Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I cannot tell you for it is against the law to even make mention of it." Shibi then looked towards the smallest table where the Hokage and his elders sat quietly as the noise got even louder, as Jingo finally manage to gain followers in his belief.

Shibi and The Third locked eyes for the smallest of time, during which the old Shadow had nodded and lowered his hat to cover his eyes.

Message received Shibi looked at Jingo and his group, "My son listen closely…. Jingo is going to do something that deserves the death sentence on the spot. He is about to commit a form of treason one way or another, either by releasing an S-class secret or by attacking Naruto and his family."

He felt Shino straighten up, "What is it you want me to do?"

"Jingo stop this! If you keep going then we cannot be of any help to you!" Haruno Toji yelled trying to save the deluded merchant.

Jingo laughed, "Oh that's rich Toji! You help me? Like you helped your husband by sending him to his death?"

Toji froze in shock hearing her daughter's gasp.

"Oh that's right you don't know do you little one?" Jingo asked Sakura his attention now on her. "Your mother has many skeletons in her closet don't you know? Did you ever wonder what really happened to your father?"

"Leave my family out of this Jingo!"

"Oh don't worry Toji I ain't going to expose that secret. No I'm going to expose the greatest secret of them all!" Jingo said looking towards Naruto, "The one that is being kept from the younger generations! Ladies and gentlemen I give you-"

Before Jingo the merchant could deliver his big surprise he found himself slammed against the wall a kunai blade sticking into his ribs right into his heart. He looked down to see the form of the Clan Head of the Aburame holding onto the hilt.

"But- wha- you- huh-"

Everyone turned at the sound of the Third standing up, his eyes were hard and his voice like steel, "Suterumaru Jingo, for being about to reveal S-Class information you have been found guilty and sentence to death. May Kami grant you the peace you could not seek in life."

Jingo then looked down to make eye contact with Shibi before the life finally left his eyes and his spirit passed on. But before his body went limp it was caught by Kakashi and an ANBU in a lion's mask. They pulled the merchant away and disappeared with his body.

Shibi calmly walked back to his chair and as he sat down Shino gave back his father's gourd that had been strapped to his back.

"So fast…."

"Be prepared Shino, for we will be working on your speed and stamina in our next training session."

The Third then mentioned for everyone to take a seat so that they could get down to the real reason they were here.

"Now Naruto, Danzo in his letter to me earlier today stated that you have something big to tell us?" the Third asked Naruto who now stood in the center with Rose.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Naruto bowed his head. "It has come to my attention from my friend Horus," he pointed to the falcon who bowed slightly, "that it has come time for Konoha to host something that has not happened since before this village and the surrounding forest was made."

Naruto pointed his left hand to the Nara and Inuzuka clan Heads, "This is also another reason why I have called for the aid of both the Nara and Inuzuka clans. I am glad that they still know and honor the Call."

The Third scratched his chin, "Hmm… and what is it that hasn't happened in so long?"

Horus was the one who answered instead of Naruto.

**(In one month's time many of the Great Tribes will converge upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They will come as One to prepare for a sacred ritual that has not been done in so long.)**

Toji stood up, "Excuse me but what is this Ritual that you speak of and why come here?"

Naruto decide to cut in, "They come here for the Forest of Death and the large and dangerous animals that reside in it."

**(The ritual begins one week after they arrive, when the Moon turns as red as the life giving blood that runs through our bodies for five days straight. It is seen even in the daylight all around the world.)**

Rose decided to offer more insight, "This ritual is more of a glorified hunting trip, where the youngest generation is sent in order to prove their skills and bring glory and honor to their families and tribes. It is one of the many 'Coming of Age'. It is a chance for a young warrior/hunter to earn a chance to earn their name."

"Earn their name?" an anonymous civilian asked.

"Yes for you see when we are born we are given names by our families that based on what had happened on the day of our birth, for example when I was born several roses that were hanging above my cradle went into full bloom and their petals rained down upon me. But if you do something that brings great honor and recognition then you have a chance to change your name to something else of your choosing."

"Well then," Asuma asked from his position, "we have to get everything ready for when they arrive within a month's right? Plenty of time."

Naruto looked towards Horus who had ruffled his own feathers before locking eyes with Naruto.

"Horus are you okay?"

**(Well….. we might have even less time than that…..)**

"WHAT?"

* * *

In the Land of Sand:

A man dressed in white leather and other older men around him stood in front of a team of ten horsemen, five on horses without saddles and five on camels, each loaded with items for a long trip.

"I wish you a safe journey to our brothers in the Konoha. May the weather be clear and your path true." The old man told them before bowing.

The youngest of the horsemen bowed his own head, "Fear not Elder White Bull and fellow Chiefs, we will not fail so say I and my brothers." He raised his head to show off his red skin and long hair. His eyes filled with wisdom not usually seen in one so young.

He turned to one of his companions with shoulder length curly hair who was wearing thin black cloth made of wool, who was scratching the top of his camels head causing it to let out a noise of content.

"Hey Ardeth do you think you'll be able to keep up with us as we make way for the hidden village?"

The bronze skin teen only laughed before he leaned onto his camels head, "What about you Talon? Do you think you're ready to prove your worth as a true rider of the Plains?"

Talon just laughed before a cough was heard from the elders.

"Wasting time you are boys, best be off while the night is still young."

Both Ardeth and Talon nodded sheepishly before they turned their steeds and with whoops, shrieks, yelps, and clicks the group of ten soon raced across the desert night leaving behind their respective tribesmen.

White Bull watched them go long after they were nothing but insects on the horizon. He slowly turned and followed the other Elders and Chiefs towards a large hut that sat in the middle of the ever growing group of nomads.

Entering the large hut they came upon a man who was even older the White Bull himself. His eyes were milky white and his hair was frizzled and missing in patches, with yellow sickly teeth and a skin and bones body covered in scars, but he walked and spoke with a great power. In his hands was a walking stick made from the bones of the greatest predators.

This was the Oracle, whose predictions came in puzzles and riddles, called Deep Scars.

"Gather around you Great Chiefs of the Old, you Elders of Wisdom, Warriors of Virtue." Deep Scars called out, "Gather around so that I may tell you what my eyes have seen."

An Elder dressed like Ardeth spoke up as soon as everyone was seated, "Oracle tell us how long until all have gathered for the journey?"

The Oracle twitched, sniffing the air, "Take care Adonis the time is almost near. Just one week more and then we can move out."

"That is good news Oracle.", White Bull told him

Deep Scars breathed deeply, "If only there was more good news my friend White Bull." Deep Scars sat on his hunches.

"I have had a vision from the Spirits."

Everyone looked upon Him waiting for him to continue.

"The Tree now stands. Guarded by one whose soul is tainted in Darkness bought on but good deeds. In the Leaves lies a Rose protected by the Fox. One leaf tries to reach out to the Rose in hopes of making her part of its branch. Another branch reaches for the Rose as well but does not know why it is reaching."

The Chiefs and Elders mumble to each other before quieting again.

"A giant Beast also reaches for the Rose, for in the Rose lies his Salvation. The Fox tries to defend the rose but it cannot stand up to it alone. It is soon joined by an Eagle and a Falcon and together they drive the Beast back from the Rose who is now in full bloom. A snake then comes from behind and drives its venom into the Rose and the ever seeking branch."

White Bull scratches his chin_, 'a beast and a snake? Bad omens…'_

"The Rose and Power hungry Branch become twisted, the Rose's thorns becoming sharp and wicked, while the Branch strikes at everything in its path. The Fox, the Eagle and Falcon try to subdue them both but the Eagle and Falcon are driven away by shadows and the Beast. The Rose is Confronted by the Second Branch who ensnares the Rose and Calms it. The Fox though is defeated by the Branch that has turned into a Snake with wings of a Raven."

Deep Scars shook his head, "More visions to come I feel. Visions of Darkness and evil gaining in power while the Light struggles to keep up. Need sleep before I tell more."

And with that the Oracle pulled up a thin blanket before lying on the floor and quickly falling asleep.

Leaving the Chiefs and Elders to wonder and guess about the latest visions.

* * *

**Golfbum nods his head at the end, "Okay I think that's good." He closes his laptop.**

**Don Manta Ray looks up from the floor, empty bottles of alcohol lying around him, "Oh are you done? Bout (BLEEP)in time!" he shakes an empty bottle of Jack Daniels old number 7 100 proof.**

"**We're out of booze…. And I'm still pissed at Loco"**

**Golfbum shakes his head as he walks towards the door, "Eh what ya gonna do?"**

**Just as Golfbum opens the door Loco runs in straight to Manta Ray, "DOOOOOOON! What are you doing lying on the job?"**

"**Oh (Bleep) this I'm out of here, later Bum!"**

**Don Manta Ray Snaps his finger and disappears with a crack.**

"**Lucky bastard…." Golfbum moans.**

"**BUUUUM! Quick I need to use your Story to advertise about a vote we have going down at ERJ Productionz." Loco cried as he rushed up to Golfbum.**

**Golfbum sighed, "Too late the Don already did an ad for this chapter."**

**Loco looked shocked, "But-but-but I was gonna talk about this year's anime convention we all are going to in September!"**

**Golfbum stops at the door, "Wait What do you mean 'WE'?"**

"**Oh don't you remember?" Golfbum shakes his head. Loco then said, "We (as in you, the Don and I) are going to Nan Desu Kan 2011 up in Denver Colorado!"**

"**Wait-wait-wait!" Golfbum yells, "I don't work for you guys! Why am I going? Hell I don't even like you assholes!"**

"**Oh it's in your contract "**

"**What contract?"**

"**Check your pockets."**

**Golfbum looks through his pockets before pulling up a piece of paper that smells like a good times mixed with bad decisions. He slowly reads the paper as he is pushed out of the door by Loco. It closes just as Golfbum yells, "Mother f-"**

**Loco turns towards the Reader, "Sorry about that. But seriously we need your guys' help. See we are being allowed to do interviews of the special guest there at NDK 2011 and we need your help! So go to ERJProductionz (DOT) com , visit the Con-Specialz section, and click on the Vote 2011 link below the Chris Patton Preview!"**

**Loco gets on his knees, "Please vote and if you want us to ask certain questions to certain guest don't be afraid to email us!"**

**Loco then reaches into his robe before pulling out a window and setting it up next to the door. He then backs up and launches himself out of the window with a, "you will believe a Loco can fly!"**

**Que falling Goofy scream.**


	20. Filler and an AN

Chapter 20:

A Time of Rest and Relaxation.

Council Chambers:

Though it had taken a couple of hours the Hokage had manage to stamp out an arrangement for the coming of the Tribes. He had arranged for the Uchiha District to be cleaned from top to bottom so that the area was presentable and livable for their honored guests.

This of course drew hostility from the Uchiha heir but sadly he was once again overruled as he had hardly ever stepped foot into the district except on certain days. It was agreed though to calm him down, that the Clan head house, the Uchiha burial site, and the Uchiha Police headquarters would remain untouched and off limits. Along with any personal belonging from past Uchiha would be removed and put into storage till it the last of the Tribe had made their way back to their lands.

Naruto tried to assure Sasuke that his adopted people would not do him any injustice purposely the Last Loyal Uchiha ignored him while glaring heatedly at the poor blonde.

The Nara and Inuzuka clan told everyone that they would see to anything that the Tribes might need, but they were shot down as the other clans and the civilian council both wished to offer their services for these unknown nomads. Some saw it as a way to gain some favors while others, like the merchants saw it as a way to make some quick money.

With the meeting now done everyone began to either head home or converse with others in the room among themselves.

Rose was pulled over to Team Ten by the members of Team Eight while their sensei hovered nearby talking quietly amongst themselves. Ino gushing over both Touched By Clouds and Horus, who had perched himself opposite of Touched By Clouds so that Naruto could speak with the Hokage and the Heads of the Nara and Inuzuka clan.

Some of the civilians had left along with Sasuke, who was quickly followed by Sakura. Sakura though did look back to her mother with a blank face before running after her crush.

Haruno Taji shook her head as she really felt like heading to the bar and not going home till the sun came up the next morning. She quickly made her way over to where Naruto was speaking with the Shikaku, Tsume, and the Third Hokage.

"I am not sure how my people will take to being put up in a place of massacre…"

"Well we should wait and see what they wish as they are honoring us by having such a test here in our village."

"The Nara clan will leave enough land aside to accommodate our comrades if they do not wish to reside in the Uchiha District. We have plenty of land and it is filled with enough wild life for them to live off if they so wish."

The Hokage nodded his head, "We will keep that in mind, but until then my orders still stand. The newly minted genin will help to make the Uchiha District livable, while the Clan House, Police headquarters, and the Uchiha grave site will be off limits. If they do not wish to reside there then we will go to plan b with Shikaku's idea."

The Clan heads both nodded before walking out of the council chambers, yelling at their kids to not stay out all night. Tsume was heading home to inform her clan while Shikaku joined Inoichi, head of the interrogation and torture and clan head of the Yamanaka clan, and Chouza of the Akamichi clan into going to the bar for a quick drink before they each went home.

Hiruzen turned to look at the blonde genin, "If there is anything else my good boy I will be taking my leave as well."

Naruto held his chin as he thought to himself. He quickly looked up to the man he considered as a good friend, "Actually old man there is one thing I need your help in. I was wondering if you could grant my sister, Rose, citizenship for here in the village since she is going to be living with me."

The Third nodded wisely, "I believe my teammates are already on their way to file the paper work you ask for. Come to my office in five days, we should have it ready by then…."

"Thanks old man it means a lot to me," Naruto told him as he bowed his head a little.

The old man chuckled under his breath before ruffling the blonde's head with his right hand. After he was done messing with the poor genin he walked out of the chambers to head to his own office, knowing that the brat was making faces behind his back but purposely ignored him.

It was after the Third had left the Chambers that Naruto was forced to turn his attention to the pink haired councilor, "Good day Councilwoman Haruno." He told her with a small bow.

Taji immediately bowed back, "And to you as well young Uzumaki. I have heard of many of your 'exploits' around the village, as well as from my own daughter, and am finally glad to meet you in person."

The young jailor rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, as a blush appeared on his face, "I would just like to state for the record that said 'exploits' are greatly exaggerated by those who hold a great dislike for either who I am," he then quietly mumbled just so she could hear, "Or what I hold inside me."

Taji nodded her head knowingly, "Yes I could see that some of the tales about your behavior are… misleading from what I have seen in this chamber."

Naruto let out a small sigh before looking up at the councilor, "Thank you Councilor for not assuming to know what I am before meeting me in person."

"Worry not Uzumaki-san. Just don't do anything that would force me to change my mind and we'll call it even." Taji told him with a wave of her hand.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement but something was still bugging him in his head. Councilor Haruno must have sensed it as well for she asked him, if there was anything else that he would like to discuss.

"Councilor I must ask, when she arrived at my grandfather's ranch Sakura-san seemed to know a bit about my adopted people." Naruto began, "She was telling a story about her father, but I interrupted before-"

The elder Haruno interrupted him, "I understand Uzumaki-san. Have no fear that I will talk to my daughter about the way she acted, but please understand," Toki paused as she looked down her eyes slowly misting, "the reason she acted as such is because of the disappearance of her father, my husband, and of the stories he told her when she was real little. Please do not blame her for she does not really understand what happened so long ago."

Naruto shook his head confused, his arms folded over his chest, "I don't understand either! What do my people have to do with the disappearance of her father? Until just recently I thought I was one of the few people outside of the Inuzuka and Nara clans to know about them."

Taji patted him on the shoulder with her right hand, "It is not my place to say, not yet at least, for it is a private family matter." She pulled her arm back and walked past him to head for the door leading outside the council chamber. After only walking a couple steps away though she paused.

"If you feel the need to find out on your own though, the answers can be located in the civilian merchant section of the Konoha Archives, located just fifteen blocks north of the Ninja Academy." She turned to face Naruto, who had turned around at her voice, and bowed, "May you have a pleasant day Genin Uzumaki." She then straightened herself and continued to walk out the double doors.

Naruto continued to stare at the open doors Councilor Haruno had walked through for several minutes before he grabbed his head with both hands and let loose a groan of anger, "Argh why can't things ever be simple!"

**(I believe Brother Maelstrom, that the older generation feels the need to keep the Hatchlings on their talons. Better for one to learn to fly on their own, then to be carried by just the wind itself.)**

Naruto turned to face back into the chambers to fine Horus, Touched By Clouds, and Rose walking up to him. Team Eight and Ten following closely behind the trio with small smiles and grins.

Naruto nodded his head to Horus, "That might be true Brother but I still wish the younger generations could get some straight answers for once instead of following lonely ants in order to find the hill."

"Calm yourself Brother, remember Grandfather's words, 'That which is worked for can lead to a great treasure.'" Rose shook her finger at Naruto a small frown on her face. Both felt their faces fall as they remembered Weary Hawk.

Team Ten looked between each other none of the trio knowing what had happened to cause the dark cloud to form over the two adopted siblings, though Shikamaru had a small idea.

Kiba then proclaimed loudly hoping to steer the group from the depressing mood suggested, "Hey guys why don't we all head down to that barbeque restaurant just down the block?"

"Excellent idea Kiba!" Choji exclaimed as he grabbed both Kiba and Ino, both who had been in arms reached and instantly ran for the door.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru whispered before he and the rest of them followed after the plump boy, Rose and Hinata silently giggling while Horus and Clouds took off together to go hunt for their own food. Shino and Naruto following the group from behind them all.

"You do know that you will be interrogated by Team Ten, more specifically Yamanaka-san. Why do I warn you of this, you ask? Because our teams were on this mission while her team was left out and her crush for Uchiha-san." Shino stated to Naruto as the kept a steady pace together.

Naruto said nothing, keeping his eyes on the road ahead and on his sister as she talked to Hinata about the village. A small smile filled his face as he felt that everything would turn out alright for him and his small family.

"Something tells me that you are not worried at all. You truly are a person without fear Uzumaki-san."

"No Shino, we all have something that which we fear the most. We just need to find a way to make sure our fears never completely take over our spirits."

Both entered into the barbeque restaurant after their friends, steeling themselves for their impromptu interrogation by one Yamanaka Ino.

**Golfbum: hey guys sorry for the wait but this last chapter was a real pain in the ass to write due to my mind going on vacation and other stuff.**

**Don Manta Ray: oh will you quit being a pansy and finish up! I really want to eat this pumpkin roll! *holds a platter of cut up rolls***

**Golfbum: Wow that looks good did you make it?**

**Don Manta Ray: No I got it from this Korean store down the stre…. Hey don't change the subject! Now hurry it up!**

**Golfbum: Okay okay geeze relax, anyway I hope you guys have a great thanksgiving if you're in the US and Happy holidays in case I am unable to put up another chapter. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Well that seems to be about everything-**

**Little Loco: *Burst through a window* DOOOOOOOOON! BUUUUUUUUUM!**

**DMR/Golfbum:Fuck!**

**Little Loco: Don! Quick I need you to see this! *Holds out a piece of paper***

**DMR: ugh fine *Grabs the paper silently reads it before his eyes widen in shock* No... it can't be….**

**Golfbum: What? What is it? *Grabs the paper* hmm the Protect IP Act? *continues reading* I don't understand what is this?**

**Little Loco: Well you remember that S.987 Law we spoke of a while back?**

**Golfbum: Yeah that thing went off the runway in flames didn't it?**

**DMR: well it looks like this thing is its roid-raging older brother… It allows the Government and Companies to basically censor the internet if they bring up the proof that a website violates the Copyright Law.**

**Golfbum: okay I don't see how that affects us?**

**Little Loco: Think ya Bum! How long before this Act is abused? How long before the Companies and Government start shutting down websites that review a movie, tv show, or a game just because they point out flaws or don't give said thing a good score?**

**DMR: This is about control Golfbum from a weak and dying industry that can't keep up with the times and is trying to force us back to the age before the Free Web.**

**Golfbum: They can't do that! That goes against the First Amendment Freedom of Speech!**

**Little Loco: Well if this law passes do you think it will matter? Youtube… … ThatGuyWithTheGlasses and his partners… Cinemassacre…. And even us at ERJ ProductionZ are all under fire if this law passes.**

**Golfbum: Do you think… I mean it's not possible they would attack…..**

**DMR: We both know the answer to that one Bum, even could be shut down.**

**Golfbum:….. I'm in…. but what if it passes anyway?**

**DMR: *Evil smile* Well then let's take a page out of the Middle East and give this country something it hasn't seen since the Late 1700's.**

**Little Loco: Wooooo! ERJ is going to war! But first Gentlemen *Pulls out paint and several brushs* Shall we?**

**Golfbum: *Grabs a brush* Well here we go again…..**

**To those who have opinions and expressions that need to be unleashed**

**To those who wish to tell the world what their thoughts on something is**

**To those who make AMVs**

**To those who make honest reviews**

**To those who write Fanfiction**

**To those who hate something with a passion**

**To those who love something with a passion**

**Stand up and be heard**

**Let your voice and those of your fellow brothers and sister become one**

**Stand strong and brave**

**Stand up and Fight against those who wish only for control**

**Fight against those who only see the green of money**

**And not the blood red of our Human Rights**

**Let it be known we will not lie down and die**

**Let it be known we will not go down without a fight**

**We will go on**

**We will survive**

**If you are hearing**

**If you are watching**

**If you are reading**

**These words**

**You are the Resistance.**

**Copy and paste if your against the Protect IP Act and other such acts that threaten our civil rights: Golfbum of and ERJ Productionz, Lorenzo AKA Little Loco of ERJ Productionz, Raymond AKA Don Manta Ray of ERJ Productionz, Kylee of ERJ Productionz**


End file.
